Zanarkand A East
by Anrixan
Summary: COMPLETE! Full summary inside because I can't summarize it in three lines. Rated M for strong language, sexual content, & sexual humor. Edited March 1, 2005
1. Welcome To Zanarkand AEast

**(Edited on July 3rd, 2005)**

**I have come to the realization that I am completely anal. When I was rereading this a few days ago, I realized a million mistakes...therefore I'm goign to fix them. None of them are crucial...a few page breaks missing (soemthing happened when I uploaded them on March 1st...I have no idea what happened), a few word mixups here and there...BUT THEY ANNOY ME. Therefore, I'm at work for six hours on the day before the 4th of July (First of all it's a Sunday and we're always dead on Sundays...AND everyone is on vacation. BORING) so I thought I would go through this and fix it. Knowing that I spent so much time editing it this year, I want it to be perfect. Therefore...Here's the fully finished edition of Zanarkand A-East. (hopefully...lol!)**

**(Edited on March 1, 2005)**

**Okay, so here's the deal. I while back I picked up this fic to randomly read again, and I was amazed at how many mistakes there were...So I edited it. It took a LOOOOOONG ASS time, but I personally like the way the new version ended up. It's longer (I added probably about 15,000 words or more), but I feel that it is more complete of a storyline and it actually makes sense. I didn't take out any of the author's notes, because I like them...it gives me a rough idea of when I actually wrote chapters. D It makes me happy. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this more than the first version...I spent a lot of time editing and revising! Thank you all for reading!**

**Hey everyone! This is my second fan fic, and I personally like it a lot more than my first one. (My first one is called This Is My Story. It's from Yuna's POV about what happens when she gets Tidus back at the end of X-2) I was kind of suffering from writers block for that story, so I decided to keep my mind off of it by writing another story in a different direction. (I know how This Is My Story is going to end, but I have to fill in the chapters between, and that's where I'm stuck) Zanarkand A-East is loosely based off of X and X-2 in a funny new story. Yuna moves from a private school in Bevelle to a public school in the heart of Zanarkand when her father has to undergo a job transfer. There she meets Tidus-the cocky star of the Zanarkand Abes-and his best friend Rikku-who happens to be head cheerleader. (Paine, Gippal, Baralai, Nooj, Leblanc, Brother, Wakka, Lulu, the Aurochs-who are the Zanarkand Abes in this story, Braska, etc make appearances --or they're at least mentioned-- as well) When Yuna has to start tutoring Tidus in Spiran History so he doesn't fail and get kicked off the blitz team, things start to heat up and get screwed up. I hope you enjoy this fic, because I had a lot of fun writing it! Please read and respond!**

* * *

**1. Welcome To Zanarkand A-East**

"Wake up, Yuna," Yuna's mother said to her as she gently shook her shoulders. "It's time for your first day of school and you don't want to be late."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that," Yuna groaned as she turned over and put her pillow over her head. Her mother laughed and moved the pillow. "Mom!"

"Up, up, up, Yuna!" Yuna's mother opened Yuna's blinds so the sun hit Yuna's face and she left the room. Yuna rolled over to try to shield the sun from her eyes, but with the way her bed was positioned, it was no use. She sighed and motivated herself to get up.

It would be Yuna's first day at Zanarkand's A-East High School. She just recently moved from the religious city Bevelle to the bustling metropolis of Zanarkand, and she was not thrilled in the least bit. The main reason was because it was the first quarter of her senior year._ Everyone is already going to have their groups of friends set, and I'll be the oddgirl out..._ Yuna thought as she walked past some half empty boxes to her closet. She sighed again and picked out her outfit. She wasn't sure what to wear, so she put on her favorite purple top, black skirt, and brown knee high boots. She looked fashionable and not overly dressed, so she was happy with herself. She carefully applied her makeup, brushed her hair, and then looked at her appearance in the full length mirror that was set next to her vanity table. She smiled at her reflection and walked downstairs where her parents were sitting.

"Morning, Yuna," her father said as Yuna gave him a hug and a kiss. "Are you excited for your first day of school?"

"I don't think the word 'no' has a strong enough meaning for this situation," she replied, grabbing an apple off of the fruit tray that was placed on the counter.

"Yuna, don't be that way," her mother said as she kissed Yuna on the side of her head. "Now, you better get going or else you'll be late."

"All right," Yuna sighed reluctantly as she grabbed her keys off of the counter and her purse from the closet. "Hopefully, I'll be back in one piece tonight."

"Have fun, dear," Yuna's mother said as Yuna quickly waved and left the house.

* * *

When Yuna drove up to Zanarkand's A-East High school, dread overcame her. She took the keys out of the ignition, but sat in her car to absorb everything that was going on outside of her car. Girls were chatting in circles, boys were throwing around blitzballs, a few students were quickly copying homework from each other before classes started, people discussing who was going to be homecoming queen and king, and so on. The high school was the largest in the district, and there must've been about three thousand kids that attended there. Coming from the tiny private Yu Yevon Academy in Bevelle and now going to this large public high school was a huge culture shock for Yuna. She slowly got out of her red Mustang convertible, locked it, and walked toward the entrance. She tried not to make eye contact with anyone in fear that she would blush. _I feel like everyone is staring at me..._She thought to herself as she opened the door.

* * *

"Yo, Tidus!" Tidus whipped around to see another classmate come toward him. "Awesome game last night, man!" 

"Well, what can I say?" Tidus flashed the boy a cocky smile as he gave him a high five. He wasn't even sure who the guy was, but he didn't care. It was just another compliment to add to his book. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and opened his locker. A short blonde girl wearing a tight skirt and a short pink shirt walked up to him and playfully touched his shoulder.

"Hey, Tidus," she said seductively and Tidus smiled back. _Oh, it's good to be me…_he thought to himself. Nothing was better than flirting with girls after an awesome win in blitzball the night before. "What are you doing later?"

"I'm not sure," he answered as he bluntly checked out the girl. She was definitely an underclassman, always an easy target for a guy like Tidus. He smiled as he asked flirtatiously, "Why do you ask?"

Before the girl had a chance to answer, another blonde girl moved her out of the way and glared at Tidus. He scowled at her as he reached back into his locker to grab his books for his next class.

"Aw, Rikku, what was that for?" The blonde girl put her hands on her hips and glared at Tidus.

"Tidus, I may not be your girlfriend, but I am your best friend. That means, don't hit on girls like that because I won't be able to afford the bail to get you out of jail." She sighed and hugged Tidus. "I'm only looking out for you, ya know."

"Yeah I know, but still. I like to flirt." Rikku rolled her eyes at him as he gave her an exaggerated smile. "Anyway, where is Gippal? Why aren't you drooping all over his arm like you usually are?"

"Oh, he had to go talk to Nooj and Baralai about something. Who knows what it's about, but it's all right." She leant against the lockers next to Tidus' and looked at her perfectly manicured nails. Being head cheerleader and best friends with the player of the A-East Zanarkand Abes definitely gave her high popularity status, and she knew it. "So, uh, did you see the new girl this morning at the registration desk?"

"Wait," Tidus said as his jaw dropped. "There's a new girl in school and I wasn't the first guy to lay eyes on her? Damn it, I must've missed the memo or something." He shut his locker and he and Rikku started to walk to their next class.

"Yeah, she looks like your type oddly enough." It was easy to tell if Rikku had a devious thought in her head, due to the fact that her green eyes sparkled with delight, and at this moment, her eyes were definitely sparkling. "An easy catch."

"What do you mean? Like head cheerleader, blonde...that kind of perfect type?" Tidus knew that he could get any girl that he wanted to, so he didn't have a specific 'type.' He brought the Abes to victory the last two years and he was confident that he was going to do it again this year when the time came. He figured that any girl who was able to spend one night with him was one hell of a lucky girl.

"No, actually she's the opposite. I hear she came from Yu Yevon Academy in Bevelle. She was on her way to be valedictorian, president of the writing club, class president, all those goody goody kind of things." Rikku gave Tidus a huge vindictive smile and he thought about it for a second. "Well, what do you think?"

"Hmmm," he thought aloud with a chuckle. "That sounds do able. You've done your research, I see."

"Of course I did," she said as she tapped him on the back. "I told you, I gotta look out for you. I don't want you to end up with another dud like last time."

"Hey!" Tidus went on the defensive, but as he thought about it, he shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right. I don't know what I was thinking when I settled for Dona. Call it an act of sex deprivation or something along those lines. Anyway, about this new girl, have you met her yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I heard word of her," she said as she moved a tendril of hair out of her face. "If there is a new girl at school, I'm always the first to know."

"Well, that's not necessarily true. I'm usually the first person to know, but I guess you can come a close second." Tidus held the door to their classroom open for Rikku and walked in behind her.

"Gee, thanks," she retorted sarcastically as they took their seats. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day? Did you want to do something later or will you be too busy flirting with every girl in a short skirt that walks by?"

"How about we do something and I flirt at the same time? I can multitask," he flashed her a cocky smile and she just shook her head at him. "No, in all seriousness, I have practice and it's going to be a lengthy one. The guys are starting the slack off, so I need to whip their asses into shape before the game next week. It's against the Duggles, so it might be an easy win, but I'm not pulling any chances."

"Ah, our wonderful C-South rivals. That sounds like lots of fun." Rikku pulled her compact out of her purse to fix her make up as she spoke. "I have rehearsal tonight too. Tryouts for the extra spot we have available are going to be held next week, so we need to talk about who actually has a chance."

"Extra spot? Huh? Why is there an extra spot?" Tidus asked as he watched their teacher, Mr. Rin, walk into the room.

"Because Calli's a klutz and sprained her ankle at practice last week. Now she can't do the back handsprings needed for the routine, so we had to kick her out. Only temporarily until her ankle heels, but until then we need a replacement." Tidus smiled at his friend and watched Mr. Rin pass out the papers that he held in his hands. "Oh yeah, that's right. We have a test today, don't we?"

"What? Fuck!" Tidus cried, perhaps a little too loudly as he shook his head. Mr. Rin glared at him for the swearing as he continued to pass out papers. "Shit, if I fail another test, Rin is going to have it in for me, that's for sure."

"I even told you about this test when I called you last night, too. Actually, now that I think about it, I believe that was the reason why I called you in the first place. I guess that just proves how much you listen to me when I talk to you," Rikku slowly exhaled as she handed a test to Tidus and sighed. "Good luck."

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." He replied as he looked at the test. _Damn it_...Tidus thought. _This test might as well be in Al Bhed_...He sighed as he grabbed a pen out of his pocket and started to randomly pick answers. His concentration was interrupted when there was a slight knock at the door.

Mr. Rin looked up from his desk in a confused manner and the entire class watched as he walked over to the door and opened it. Tidus' jaw drop as he saw the beautiful brunette walk through the doorway and into the classroom. His eyes started their gaze at her legs and slowly moved upward to see every inch of her body. He looked over at Rikku, who wasn't paying attention to anything but the test, then looked back at Yuna.

With a smile, the brunette blushed as she looked at Mr. Rin, and said, "Hi, I'm Yuna." And by hearing those words, everything changed for Tidus.


	2. First Impressions

**2. First Impressions**

The rest of the hour was torture for Tidus. He tried to concentrate on the test but could only look at the beautiful girl who walked in. Unfortunately, she was walking around the room with Mr. Rin getting her book and all the supplies that she would need for the class so he had a hard time randomly picking A, B, C, or D and looking over her at the same time. Rikku even noticed it a couple of times, and kicked him hard in his shin to get his eyes away from Yuna. As soon as the bell rang, he practically hopped out of his seat to think of a suave way to talk to her.

"Yep, that's the girl that I saw this morning in case you couldn't figure that out," Rikku informed Tidus when she noticed where his eyes were fixated. She then grabbed the pen out of his hand. "This is mine, by the way. I believe you stole it from me yesterday."

"Oh, okay," Tidus replied, unfazed by the pen. He quickly threw his hand through his hair and smiled at Rikku. "Here I go, wish me luck. Not like I need it or anything."

"Ugh, just go already," she groaned in disgust with a frown. "Just walk up to her and do whatever it is you always do." With another roll of her eyes, she walked out of the classroom.

Tidus tapped his fingers against his leg and realized that Rikku was right. _I'll just be myself and make the girl swoon…_With a toss of his hair, he walked over to Yuna.

"Hey, babe," he said confidently as she was putting her things into her binder. "How are you doin'?"

Without responding, she looked up from what she was doing, completely disgusted with what he just said to her. She recognized him from the pictures that were posted all over the walls to vote for him for Homecoming King, but she didn't think she knew him from anywhere else. "Do I know you?"

"Unfortunately not yet, so I think we should change that."

She slightly groaned with his cocky attitude. She had never been more insulted in her life and the look on her face proved that. "Why?"

"I think the more appropriate question here would be 'why not?'" He rested his hands against her desk and, once again, she didn't respond. She simply looked at him and raised her eyebrow. He was trying to find the right words to say to impress her, so saying his name never came to mind. "I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes."

"That's nice." She nodded her head at him and waited for him to continue, but instead he just flashed her his trademark egotistic smile. She tried not to be sarcastic at him because it wasn't in her nature, but she wasn't appreciating the way that Tidus was acting toward her. "Is there a name that goes along with that title?"

"Tidus," he said quickly as he ran his fingers through his hair. He started to lose his focus and began to grow slightly nervous. "M-my name is...Tidus."

"I'm Yuna." She contemplated not introducing herself, but she figured she was forced into doing so. A silence fell between them and she tried to think of a reason to leave. However, before she thought of anything, he continued to speak.

"So, you, uh, ya new here?" He was making a valid effort to keep the conversation going, even though he obviously knew the answer to that question already.

"Yeah." She was a little embarrassed at herself for blushing in front of a guy, and she tried to hide her face my brushing a tendril of hair behind her ear. However, going to an all girl Yevon school, it was kind of odd for her to be in the same school with guys in general. There was an awkward silence between them for a minute, so Yuna pointed to the door and said, "Well, I have to go to my next class, but it was nice meeting you. I think."

"Yeah, you nice to meet, I mean..." Yuna had to smile at him in amusement and he put his hand to his forehead. _Way to be articulate, dumbass_...He thought to himself as he realized that this was the perfect time to bail before he said something else stupid. "Okay, I think I gotta go as well. So I'll, um, see you around? Maybe at...school?"

"That sounds plausible knowing that we both go here," Yuna replied with an amused giggle as she put her purse on her shoulder. "Well, see ya around."

"Yeah," Tidus said breathily as he watched her walk out of the room, his eyes gazing at her rear end as she walked. _Well, that went well…_He thought to himself sarcastically with a rather disappointed sigh. He then snapped out of it when he heard his name called out.

"Tidus, come here." Tidus realized it was the voice of Mr. Rin and grimaced. _Oh shit, he's gonna nail me for the test. He does not sound too happy with me…_Tidus thought as he walked over to Mr. Rin's desk.

"What can I do for you, boss?" Tidus said as he rested his hands against Mr. Rin's desk. Mr. Rin obviously wasn't in the mood for Tidus' smart ass attitude, so he gave Tidus a disapproving look.

"I need to talk to you about your grade on this test." Mr. Rin took out the test and handed it to Tidus. Tidus grimaced at the array of red slashes on the page. Almost every single question was marked wrong, and his grade of 47 percent was underlined multiple times. "Actually, I think we need to talk about your last couple of tests and we might as well throw homework assignments, that you haven't turned in, while we're at it."

"Mr. Rin, I had a game last night, and afterward we all went to celebrate so I didn't have the time to study," Tidus explained as sincerely as he could. _Hey, it is the truth…_Tidus thought to himself.

"I'm aware that you had a game, and you played very well. I was there." Tidus' face lit up at the compliment. Unfortunately, the look on Mr. Rin's face remained and continued. "However, if you don't maintain agrade point averageof a 2.0, you can no longer be on the team, and I think that you know that."

"Well, yeah, I do know that," Tidus said reluctantly as he put the test back on the desk and switched the conversation to another gear. "So you really come to the game last night? That's so awesome, Mr. Rin."

"Of course I went, but you're trying to get off the topic." Mr. Rin stood up, picked up the test, and motioned with it as he spoke. "Tidus, I'm going to find you a tutor."

"A tutor?" Tidus groaned as his shoulders fell. "Aw man, that means that..." He trailed off from having to say the words, 'I'm actually going to have to study.'

"Yep. I'll find one for you because if your grade doesn't improve by homecoming, you could be kicked off of court, kicked off of the blitzball team, put on probation...am I making myself clear here?" Mr. Rin said as Tidus sighed.

"Crystal clear, sir," Tidus respondedashe swallowed. Mr. Rin smiled at him and Tidus weakly smiled back. "Have a good day, sir." Tidus inhaled as he walked out of the classroom to find Rikku again. _This is just great…_He couldn't help thinking of what having a tutor would do to his reputation, not to mention his social status, and to Tidus, his popularity was everything.

* * *

"Hey, babe," Rikku heard as she felt arms wrap around her waist. She knew it was her boyfriend, Gippal, so she didn't even bother turning around. She giggled as he kissed her gently on the neck.

"Hello, you," she seductively cooed,facing him so she could kiss him. "So, Rin's test is killer just to let you know."

"Yeah, so I've heard," he said as he held open her locker for her. He looked around as he tapped his fingers against the metal. "Where's Tidus?"

"Oh, Yevon, don't even get me started with that boy right now." Just the thought of it made Rikku scoff and roll her eyes. "There's this new girl, ya know? So she shows up in our history class, and Tidus instantly turns into Salivating Spiran boy. It made me sick, really. He tried to play it cool, but I could see the swooning look in his eyes."

"Ah, yes. I heard about her," Gippal said as he leaned against her locker. "A bunch of guys in my trig class were talking about how she's hot and all that kind of stuff. From what I've heard about her, she's too much of a prude. Especially for Tidus."

"Yeah, she came from like the best all girl school in all of Spira," Rikku confirmed as she closed her locker and Gippal put his arm around her waist. "However, it's not like Tidus to be all doe-eyed and speechless when it comes to a girl. Both you and I know that Tidus is too much of a cocky bastard to let a girl get to him like that."

"Yeah, I think he's had more one night stands than goals he's scored in a season." Gippal quipped as Rikku nodded. "I think she'll be able to see through that façade. Not to mention that so many people talk about his reputation that she's bound to hear about it pretty quickly."

"It's just that," Rikku started as she sighed. "He's been my best friend for so long, and seeing himwith that look in his eyes when it doesn't deal with him recievinga brandnew blitzballjust...just...frightens me."

"What frightens you?" Rikku jumped perhaps a foot when she heard Tidus' voice from behind her. She smacked him hard on the chest for scaring her and Tidus only laughed. "Oh Rikku, you're always good for a laugh."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said as she fixed her hair. "So, how did your conversation with Miss Perfect go?"

"She wants me," he said with an arrogant smile. "I can tell."

"Oh really?" Gippal asked as he gently hit Tidus on the back. "You can tell from a three second conversation? How did she tell you that she wants you?"

"Ya know, she was quiet, blushed, batted her eyes a little bit. Besides, it is me we're talking about," Tidus explained as Rikku rolled her eyes again. "What's the matter, Rikku? You got something in your eyes today? You keep rolling them at me."

"No, you're just ridiculous, that's all." She stopped in front of the doorway to her next class. "You didn't like, stutter and say something really brainless did you? Because I know you, and you tend to do that when you're nervous."

"Me? Be nervous around a girl? Please," he scoffed as he lied through his teeth. "I was calm, cool, and collected. Give me a week and I will have conquered."

"You will never be able to 'conquer' a girl like that," Rikku said as she used her fingers as invisible quotation marks. "The more and more I think about it, and the more and more I hear about her, the more and more I realize she's way out of your league."

"But, Rikku, if I remember clearly, you were the one who said she was my type to begin with."

"Well yeah, but being your type and being in your league are two totally different things," she clarified as she kissed Gippal passionately in front of Tidus. This time it was Tidus' turn to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Would you not do that in front of me? I've talked to you both about this," he said as he crossed his arms. "Anyway, I still think I have a chance."

"Yeah, okay," Rikku said with a slight laugh. "Good luck with that one."

"No, I'm serious," Tidus continued. "Just give me a week."

"Once again, I say, 'yeah, okay,'" Tidus glared at Rikku for mocking him. "Anyway, I'll see ya later, both of you."

"Yeah, I'll give you a call after practice or something," Tidus said as she nodded. He then said goodbye to Gippal and walked to his next class.


	3. A Fair Warning

**3. A Fair Warning**

Yuna sighed as she sat down in her seat for the last class of her day. She had only been at A-East for about seven hours and al ready she was overwhelmed. The more she went through her day at Zanarkand A-East, the more she missed everything back in Bevelle. She missed her friends, her grandparents, and most of all, Yu Yevon Academy. Everything in Zanarkand was so different, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to accustom herself to this new environment. She was used to being the most popular and loved girl at her school. Whenever she used to walk down her hall, she would be surrounded by people asking her how she was, what new ideas she had for the school, how her family was, and so on. She really didn't meet anyone new here yet, except for Tidus in her first hour class. As cocky as he appeared to be, she was upset when she didn't see him in any of her other classes, but she figured that she would be able to see him in first hour tomorrow.

She unconsciously tapped her pen against her notebook, indulged in her own thoughts, when a tall girl sat next to her. Yuna looked at her and thought to herself, _Oh wow, I wouldn't want to get into a fight with her…_The girl had short silver colored hair, a serious look on her face, and eyes that looked like they could kill. Yuna tried not to stare, but the girl noticed it.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a scorn look upon her face. Yuna shook her head and then went back to tapping her pen. "Paine."

"I'm sorry?" Yuna asked politely to the girl.

"My name is Paine." Yuna introduced herself to Paine and stopped tapping her pen. "You're new right?"

"Yeah, I guess everyone knows that about now," Yuna said quietly. She was quite aware that everyone in the school knew her as the 'new girl' and she wasn't too happy about it. _At least I'm well known…_she thought to herself as optimistically as possible.

"But you're still alive, so consider yourself rather lucky," Yuna wasn't sure how she should take this girl's humor. It was a little on the dry side, very unlike her own. She wasn't aware of the look she was giving Paine, and Paine cracked a smile. "I'm kidding."

"Oh, of course," Yuna said with a smile. "It's just weird being the only new girl, ya know? Especially since it's almost homecoming and stuff like that."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Paine replied as she looked forward again. Yuna was kind of uncomfortable; this was possibly the most awkward conversation she's ever had with anyone. _Well…_she thought, _Maybe not as awkward as the one I had withMr. 'Blitz Star'this morning…_

"Hey, I have a random, yet not so random I guess you could say, question," Yuna started as she sat up straight and faced Paine. "What do you think of the blitzball guy, Tidus?"

"What about him?" Paine asked as Yuna scrambled to think of an excuse.

"Well, I've just seen his picture everywhere in the school, and I figure that if I want to be part of this school I should vote for homecoming king and stuff, and I, um, know that he's up for king," Yuna said, quite proud of her excuse.

"Tidus won't have any competition for king, and he knows it," Paine explained, almost in annoyance. "He is by far the most popular guy in this school. He's the star player of our blitzball team, he's the best looking guy in school, and let me tell you, that bastard knows it."

"Ah, one of those," Yuna said as she sank back into her chair a little bit, a little disappointed. Paine noticed her disappointment and smirked.

"Why the look?"

"Look? It's not really a look, it's just...Oh, well, he was just trying to hit on me today in history class, and I was just wondering if it was how he actually was. I mean, after a minute of me being insulted by the way he was talking to me, he kind of became sweet, but I figured that he was just trying to feel me out and see which 'side' of him I liked the most. I figured it was just an act," Yuna tried to laugh it off, but it obviously bothered her. "I guess I was right."

"Okay, let me tell you something." Paine wasn't going to lie to Yuna so she figured she could give her a heads up about Tidus and his reputation that was well known all throughout Zanarkand. She turned toward Yuna so she could grab Yuna's full attention as she explained. "I love Tidus to death. He's good friends with some of my good friends, so we hang out on occasion. However, just as a warning, don't get involved with him. Yes, he's good looking, yes, he's a very talented athlete, but the only thing on that boy's mind is sex."

"Well, that's what is on most guys' mind when they're 18 years old," Yuna said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not _that_ naïve."

"Yes, this is true, but Tidus is different. Like I said, he knows he's the most popular guy in school and knows that he can get down any girls' pants for that reason. There aren't many guys who can walk around saying, 'hey I fucked the entire cheerleading team,' ya know?"

"The _entire_ cheerleading team?" Yuna cried as her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She leaned back in her seat, thinking of that situation. "Oh wow."

"Okay, I'mexaggerating a little bit becausethat's not _exactly_ true," Paine continued as she tried to calm Yuna down. "The head of the cheerleading squad, Rikku, is his best friend and they've never had sex. Well, as long as I've known them both they haven't."

"Hey, I think Rikku was in my history class," Yuna said as she perked up a little bit. "Blonde, short, kinda perky?"

"If she was sitting by Tidus, then yes." Paine said as she rolled her eyes. "The thing about Rikku; she will protect Tidus with everything that she has. They're best friends, and when you see one, the other isn't far behind. I hang out with her quite a bit as well, due to the fact that her boyfriend is my boyfriend's best friend, so I guess you could say I know her fairly well. Although she looks like she's rather on the dumb, girly side sometimes…Well, she really is dumb and girly, but what I'm trying to say is that she'svery malevolent."

"Ah," Yuna said as she watched the teacher walk inside the room. She opened up her notebook, and then looked back at Paine. "So, you said she's the head of the cheerleading squad, huh?"

"Yep," Paine replied dryly as she reached into her backpack for her book and notebook.

"Hmmm," Yuna said quietly as thoughts started to come together in her head. She needed more information about this Tidus before she sought him out again.

* * *

The second the bell rang, Tidus leaped out of his seat. He walked briskly to his locker to put everything away so he could go to the sphere pool to practice blitzball. This was Tidus' favorite time of the day; being in the sphere pool practicing and not thinking about anything else. As much as he loved flirting and fooling around with girls, blitz was higher on his favorites list. 

"What's your hurry, Ti?" Rikku said to Tidus as almost ran into her. "Ah, that's right. Time to kick the crap out of your teammates at practice, huh?"

"Of course!" He exclaimed with a boyish grin. "You gonna kick the crap out of your squad too?"

"You know me," she returned as they started to walk toward the gym. "Oh, shit, I forgot that I need to go to my car because I left my sweats in there. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, I guess I have a few minutes to spare," he said as he looked at his watch. They walked outside into the sunshine as everyone else raced to their cars. If there was another thing Tidus loved about having blitz practice right after school, it was the fact that he didn't have to deal with the traffic every day to leave the parking lot.

"Oh hey, look," Rikku noted as she motioned a little to the left. Tidus followed her shrug and broke into a smile when he saw Yuna walking to her car. She gently moved her hair away from her face as the breeze tossed it in a way that made Tidus go crazy. When they reached Rikku's Mercedes convertible, she looked at Tidus and batted her eyes. "It's your lover girl."

"She's not my lover girl," Tidus exhaled as he watched Yuna's every move. "She will be though. Just give me time."

"Let's think about this logically," Rikku said as she unlocked her car and bent over to grab her sweats. "The second that girl hears about your reputation, she'll run all the way to Luca. She's got the word 'virgin' tattooed all over her forehead."

"Virgins are the best to break," Tidus said with a devious smile and looked at his watch again, not noticing the glare in Rikku's eyes. "Okay, I've got about five minutes before I have to be in the sphere pool. Do you think I have time to go talk to her and risk Wakka biting my head off?"

"Go talk to her so I don't have to deal with you anymore," she shot at him as she locked her door and started to walk toward the building. "Call me later."

"I will." Tidus looked in Rikku's rear view mirror to check his hair and ran his hand through it a few times to calm the strays. He exhaled as he walked over to where Yuna was getting into her car. He knew that he didn't have to hurry; she wasn't going to be able to get out of her parking spot for about another ten minutes due to everyone else trying to get out of the parking lot. She put the top of her convertible down and rolled down her windows. Tidus watched her as she put on her sunglasses and applied some lip gloss. _God, she's so damn hot…_He thought as he walked closer to her. She wasn't facing him, so he walked right up to her car and rested his arms on her car door, scaring her half to death.

"Oh my Yevon, please don't ever do that again!" She gasped as she placed her hand over her heart to make sure it was still beating.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said sincerely with a smile. "I just wanted to say 'hi' and ask you how your first day of school went."

"It was fine, thank you." Yuna's response had a very noticeableedgeto it. She didn't forget what Paine said and she knew that she didn't want to fall for a guy like that.

"Hey, you okay?" Tidus asked when he heard the sharpness of her tone. She nodded at him and looked behind her to see if she could move her car yet. The quicker she could leave, the happier she would be. Tidus noticed where she was glancing and smiled.

"Zaon, how long does it take to get out of here?" She questioned as she tapped her fingers against her steering wheel.

"Well, it takes a long time," he said as she sighed. "So you might want to hold your chocobos until then."

"Okay, look," she started as she moved her sunglasses to the top of her head and looked at him. "I really appreciate that you're trying to be nice to me, ya know, making me feel welcome and whatnot, but if you're just trying to get down my pants, you better lay off."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Tidus put his hands up to stop her from continuing. He was taken a little off guard by her outburst, and he wasn't used to being talked to like that. "What are you talking about?"

"I've heard a lot about you, Tidus," she said matter-of-factly as she checked behind her again. Thankfully she saw that someone was going to let her in, so she started to back up. "I'm not that kind of girl."

"What?" Tidus called out in disbelief as she turned up her radio and drove away. He scoffed and walked toward the sphere pool for practice in defeat. For the first time in his life, he wasn't looking forward to practice.


	4. A Hypothetical Situation

**4. A Hypothetical Situation**

"Yo, brudda! And I thought that you weren't going to show up, ya?" Coach Wakka said cheerfully to Tidus as he showed up for blitz practice about ten minutes late. He noticed the downcast look on his star player's face and couldn't help but be concerned for it was a rare expression to see. "You okay? I don't think I've ever seen you come to practice with a scowl on your face."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to kick the shit out of something, that's all," Tidus mumbled as he walked toward the entrance of the sphere pool.

"That great of a day, ya?" Wakka asked him with a chuckle as Tidus jumped in. Tidus hoped that this practice would keep his mind off things. However, the only thing he could think about during practice was Yuna.

_Who the fuck told her about my reputation? Although I'm sure it wouldn't take an alchemist to know how I manipulate girls_..._I can change though_..._ Can't I? I've been this way for so long, I don't know if I know how to be any other way. Wait a minute, here! What am I thinking? Do I want to change myself? Yet alone change myself for a girl? I can get any girl I want so whyis this thought crossing my mind? _Tidus was so deep in thought that Letty charged right into him and stole the ball. Tidus was pissed at himself for being so careless and cursed in his head. _What the hell is wrong with me today?_

At the end of practice, Tidus showered and sat on one of the benches in the locker room in only his towel. All his teammates were oddly quiet as they changed and left until Tidus was the only one left in the locker room. He really didn't have any intention of getting up and leaving any time soon either. He needed to sit and think, and he felt the locker room was the best place to do it. Wakka walked over to him and messed up his hair.

"What's with you today, eh?" He questioned as he sat down next to him. Tidus couldn't look his coach in the eyes, so he focused his gaze on a crack that spidered through the tiles in one of the corners. "You seem a little off your game and, I must say that is somethingI've never seen from you."

"I know, Wakka," Tidus confessed as he rested his elbows on his knees. He sighed as he shook his head. "I'm a little preoccupied, that's all."

"You know the rule of blitz, Tidus. You have to keep all your concentration on the game, because the minute that you don't, that's when you lose. I thought you of all people would know that," Wakka said as he gently patted Tidus on the back. "You're the captain of the team, ya? Your teammates look up to you, you know? The second that you're distracted and don't care about the game is the same second where your teammates realize since you don't care, they don't have to care either."

"Yeah, I know," Tidus replied with a sigh, not wanting to be lectured. He ran his fingers through his damp hair as he looked at Wakka and slightly changed the direction that the conversation was going in. "Wakka, you've been my coach for, what, three years now?" Wakka nodded and Tidus continued. "Okay, so you know me pretty damn well, don't you?"

"Of course I do. You're practically my brudda," Wakka said honestly with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay, do I come off as a...I don't want to say 'man whore' but…" Tidus couldn't find the right words to say about himself, so he simply trailed off.

"Honestly? You do kind of get around, ya?" Wakka let out a slight chuckle and patted Tidus on the back. "All I'm saying is that you better be careful, you know? I don't want baby Tiduses running around."

"Well, I am, but that's besides the point," he said as he put his hands on his knees. "What I mean, is...Okay, let's just make this a hypothetical situation. 'Kay, hypothetically I like this girl. She's naïve, prude, innocent, smart, beautiful; yeah, she's pretty much perfect."

"Does this hypothetical girl have a name?" Wakka asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um, we'll just call her Yuna." Tidus said as Wakka chuckled. "So, _hypothetically_, Yuna hears about my reputation and isn't so nice to me anymore. To be blunt, she blows me off."

"This is still hypothetical, ya?" Wakka asked as Tidus stood up.

"Of course." Tidus remained nonchalant about the situation as he responded with a nod and crossed his arms across his chest. "So, now the big question; what the hell should I do? I-I mean, if this kind of situation ever comes up, I want to know what my actions should be."

"What's so special about this girl, anyway?" Wakka asked as Tidus ran his fingers through his hair. "I've never seen you hooked on a girl like this."

"Maybe it's just that. Maybe it's the fact that she's unlike any girl I've ever fallen for," he said with a shrug. "Like I said, she's quiet, gorgeous, shy, naïve...Maybe that's what I like most about her."

"When did you meet Miss Hypothetical?" Wakka asked as Tidus started to open his locker to get out his clothes.

"I met her today. She just transferred here from Yu Yevon Academy in Bevelle and it was her first day here," he started with a slight huff. "She was like valedictorian, president of this, president of that. She's daddy's little angel all right."

"So, she's outta your league, ya?" Wakka asked with a laugh as Tidus started to put his clothes on.

"Ya know, Rikku said the same damn thing earlier today and it pisses me off."

"Why?" Tidus buttoned his shirt up as he tried to think of an answer to Wakka's question. No matter how hard he tried, a logical explanation couldn't come into his mind. "It shouldn't bother you if ya know you can't get what you want out of her."

Tidus shot Wakka a glare for the comment and said, "Who said that's all I want out of her?"

"Didn't mean to offend you or anything, but from what you're saying, she's the kind of girl who would want a relationship and I know you're not the guy to be committed in one." Tidus scoffed as Wakka stated that and stood up. Deep down inside, he knew that it was true. "You've got that kind of spirit that I can't see tied down to a girl."

"Yeah, I know," Tidus responded quietly as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. He whipped his head back up and looked at Wakka again. "She won't even give me a chance though. She heard a few things about my reputation and now she won't even talk to me."

"Honestly though, brudda," Wakka began with an exhale as he put his hand on Tidus' shoulder. "Hypothetically speaking, if you were a girl like that, would you want to date a guy like you?"

Those words hit Tidus hard as Wakka walked away. He knew that Wakka wasn't expecting an answer back, so he threw his towel in the laundry bin in the locker room and walked outside to where his black BMW was parked. He was just about ready to pull out of the parking lot when he heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the display on the front of his phone and saw that it was Rikku.

"Hey, bitch," he said cheerfully as he checked himself out in his review mirror.

"Hey, fucker, how are you?" She replied in an equally cheery tone of voice. "I thought I told you to call me once you got out of practice. It's almost seven."

Tidus looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. "Well, I kinda took my time showering and stuff. I had a lot on my mind."

"Damn, what were you doing for three hours in the shower?" He rolled his eyes and made a face at her innuendo as he turned down his radio.

"Shut the hell up, Rikku. I was talking to Wakka for a while too," he said as he pulled out of his parking space. "He and I had a coach to captain talk."

"Ah, one of those fun pep talks?" Rikku asked him.

"Well, I guess you could say that," Tidus said with a sigh.

"That's nice. So how did your talk with whats-her-name go earlier today?" Tidus inhaled then exhaled the breath into little puffs of air when Rikku popped that question. He tried to avoid the Yuna subject as long as he could; he was slightly embarrassed at how he was blown off like that. _No one blows me off…_Tidus thought to himself. _Especially a girl…_

"Perfectly fine," he lied. He didn't like to lie to Rikku like that, mainly because usually she can see right through him. Surprisingly enough, she didn't.

"That's great," she said casually as she quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, so guess what my daddy told me today?"

"What did you daddy tell you today?" Tidus asked, mocking her excitement.

"He's going to Bikanel this weekend, leaving Brother and I home alone." Rikku said in a mischievous manner. Although Tidus couldn't see her, he knew her eyes were sparkling. "So guess what that means?"

"Ooh, one of Rikku's famous parties?" Tidus asked with excitement. Rikku was always able to throw the best parties. It always consisted of the cheerleaders, blitz team, and other popular people at the school. It was by invitation only, and you had to personally be invited by Tidus or Rikku.

"Yep!" Rikku answered with a girlish giggle. "I haven't had one in a while, but this is a perfect opportunity. You don't think your dad will mind you being gone all weekend, right?"

"We're talking about Jecht here, Rikku," Tidus said with an annoyed tone as he thought about his father. "He'll probably be playing blitz in Luca or something. When is he ever home anyway?"

"Just checking," Rikku said as she paused for a second. "So, I guess this means that you'll have to invite Yuna too?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome," Tidus thought out loud with a smile. _But wait..._ "Hey, maybe you should talk to her, Rikku."

"Me? What am I? Your personal match maker?"

"No, I'm just saying, maybe you should befriend her so it doesn't look like I'm trying too hard." He knew that he couldn't invite Yuna because she wouldn't come with a personal invitation from him. She would probably laugh at him and walk 180 degrees in the opposite direction. However, if Rikku invited her, she might show up.

"Well, I guess I could do your dirty work," Rikku said with a reluctant sigh. "It's not like she won't know that you'll be there anyway."

"Shit, I guess you're right." Tidus gripped the steering wheel harder as he thought about it.

"What's with the 'shit' part, Ti?" She asked him as he shook his head and pulled into his driveway.

"Never mind. Look, I gotta go though, I'll talk to you later." Rikku didn't have a chance to say good bye before Tidus hung up with her. He exhaled as he turned his car off and took the keys out of the ignition. _Time for me to work up a plan_... He thought as he walked through his front door.


	5. An Educational Decision

**5. An Educational Decision**

Yuna walked into her history class early the next morning to speak to Mr. Rin before everyone in the class walked in. She saw that he was at his desk, shuffling papers around. He looked up when he saw Yuna enter the room and warmly smiled at her.

"Yuna, you're here quite early this morning," he said as he motioned her to sit down by his desk. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I wanted to hand in all that make up work you asked me to do." She ignored the queer look on his face as she reached into her bag for her binder. She took out about a dozen papers and handed them to him. He blinked several times before he reached out his hand and took them from her.

"Yuna, I gave you a week to do all them," he said in astonishment as he leafed through the papers. "I didn't expect that you would do it all in one night."

"Well, I wasn't going to do them all, but I honestly didn't have to read the book." Mr. Rin continued giving her a perplexed look and she continued to explain herself. "You see, I learned all this a long time ago at Yu Yevon Academy. Those papers were pretty much review for me."

"You learned this _all_ already?" He asked her as she nodded with a smile. "Hm. Well then, maybe I should talk to the administration about letting you take the advanced history class. It may result in your class schedule being shifted around, but it might be worth it. My class is boring enough as it is. I don't want you to be bored to tears listening to things you've already learned."

"Oh, Mr. Rin, you don't have to do that," Yuna said to him as he continued to look through her papers. "I'm kind of an overachiever, I always have been. I'm one of those nerdy students who will read chapters ahead in all of their books just to learn new things. It's kind of the way that I've been brought up."

"From what I've heard of Yu Yevon Academy, it's expected to do that," Mr. Rin said with a smile. "What made you transfer here anyway? I've only heard good things about your academic standings there; on your way to be valedictorian, I see."

"Yes," she said as she blushed a little. "School has always come easy for me. The reason why I transferred here is because my father's job moved him here."

"Hm," Mr. Rin said with a smile. "It's very rare to have a student like you, Yuna, and I am thankful that you're in my class."

"Thank you, Mr. Rin," she said as she continued to turn a deeper shade of pink.

"I know this is only your second day of class, but I have a question and a rather largefavor to ask of you." With a slight nod from her, he continued. "Have you ever considered tutoring?"

"I did some tutoring at Yu Yevon for community service and I loved it," she replied as her smile widened. _Wow, I'm a nerd…_She thought to herself as she felt her excitement build at the opportunity. "Why? Do you have some students who are in need of some tutoring?"

"I have one in mind," he nodded as he folded his hands on his desk. "He's a very smart boy, but nothing seems to motivate him but blitzball."

"Oh?" Yuna questioned as politely as she could. She knew exactly whom Mr. Rin had in mind, and her heart both sank and danced with joy. "And, um, who is he?"

"His name is Tidus, I'm sure you've heard about him." Mr. Rin started as he stood up to write some notes on the chalkboard for the day's lecture. "He's the star of the blitzball team, up for homecoming king, and he's in your class actually. He falls asleep, daydreams, or makes up blitzball plays on lecture days, and on test days he doesn't remember anything, so he does poorly on them. He would like to think that I'm clueless of his intellectual ability, but he's only fooling himself. If you're up for the challenge, I would love for you to tutor him."

"Um, sure, Mr. Rin." Yuna had to half force a smile, for she wasn't sure what her exact feeling was. "I'd love to give it a shot."

"That's fantastic. I'll let him know today at the end of class so you two can work up a tutoring schedule." Yuna slowly stood up as Mr. Rin continued to scribble notes on the board. "Just to let you know, if he doesn't maintain a 2.0 grade point average, he'll get kicked off the blitz team. I think if you ever need to remotely motivate him, you just need to remind him of that. Blitzball is that boy's life. I'm sure he'll pay attention to you then."

"I'll definitely try." She smiled once again as students started to flow into the classroom. "Thank you, Mr. Rin," she said as she walked to her seat.

"No, Yuna, thank _you_." Yuna smiled at Mr. Rin as she took out her lip gloss from her purse and applied it. As she pressed her lips together, she saw Rikku and Tidus walk into the class. Tidus gave Rikku a little push and she reluctantly walked over to Yuna and sat next to her.

"Hi," she said cheerfully as Yuna only blankly smiled at her. "I'm Rikku."

"Yuna," she responded as she put the gloss back into her purse. She looked over at Tidus who was obviously looking at the two of them, but when he saw Yuna look at him, he pretended to look at the ceiling. _Hmm, that's not wicked conspicuous at all_...Yuna thought with a slight giggle as she looked back over at Rikku. There was an awkward silence between the both of them and Tidus shot a glare at Rikku and motioned with his hand to get her going.

"So, um...have you ever seen a blitzball game?" Rikku asked Yuna. Yuna nodded and smiled at Rikku. _Blitzball is Spira's only form of entertainment, so why would I have never seen a game? _Yuna thought to herself, but continued to be polite toward Rikku. "Well, there is a big game next week against our rivals, the C-South Duggles. You should go."

"Are you going?" Yuna asked her as Rikku tapped her fingernails against the desk and nodded. "Ah."

"I'm the head cheerleader, so I have to be there. I have to represent A-East's spirit," she said with a big smile. She gasped and Yuna was pretty sure she could see the light bulb illuminate over Rikku's blonde head. "Hey, have you ever considered being a cheerleader?"

"Um, a big no," Yuna said as nicely as she could. She always thought that cheerleaders were phony and flighty. She could never do that to herself or her reputation. However, she slightly grimaced and asked, "Why?"

"Well, we're holding tryouts for a spot next week. You should come to the audition and try out." Yuna couldn't tell if she was serious or if she was just trying to be nice. "You get into all the blitz games for free, you get to hang out with all the blitz guys...it's your guaranteed ticket to popularity."

_Oh, joy_...Yuna thought sarcastically as Rikku continued to babble on about it. "Um, I'll have to think about it." That was the most polite way Yuna could say, 'Yeah right, forget it.'

Rikku grabbed out her notebook and a pen and scribbled down something on the paper. As Rikku was doing this, Yuna stole another look toward Tidus who instantly looked away. Yuna had to shake her head and smile in disbelief. _What is going on here?_ Yuna wondered as Rikku handed Yuna the slip of paper.

"This is my cell number. Give me a call if you have any questions, concerns, I don't knows about cheerleading or any certain members of the blitz team." Yuna tried not to bust out into laughter by Rikku's bluntness in that sentence. _Okay, I understand what her motives are now…_Yuna thought to herself as she wrote down her cell number for Rikku.

"Here," she said as she handed it to Rikku. "This is my number incase you want to drop any more 'subtle' hints about Tidus." Rikku blinked in surprise a couple of times as Yuna looked over at Tidus—who was obviously looking at her and Rikku—and mockingly waved at him.

_Fuck, busted_...Tidus thought to himself as he gently waved back and gave a small smile to conceal his guilt. He looked at Rikku and they exchanged looks that said that they were caught in action.

"Okay," Rikku said with a smile as she programmed Yuna's number into her phone. "I will."

Yuna couldn't help but giggle at the two of them. She knew that no matter how hard Rikku worked at trying to get her and Tidus together, it wasn't going to work. Yuna was too smart for that. Besides, Tidus was practically her student now, so that put the romance on a serious hold. She looked over at Tidus who was scribbling something down on a piece of paper. _Probably blitz plays..._ She thought to herself as she shook her head and smile. She was going to ask Tidus if he wanted to sit over by her and Rikku, but he looked busy and Mr. Rin started to talk to the class so she refrained from doing so. She flipped to a new page of her notebook, and started to write down the notes for the day.

_Who gives a shit who Lord Ohallandis anyway? _Tidus thought to himself as he half listened to Mr. Rin ramble on and on. He rolled his eyes and continued to work on the new blitz play that he was thinking up. It was turning out rather well too. However, he was ready to get out of that class as soon as possible so the rest of the day might go faster.

_What in the hell was I thinking when I scheduled Spiran History as my first hour class? _Tidus sighed again as he watched the clock slowly tick away seconds of his life. There were definitely about a million things that he would rather spend his time on and most stemmed from blitzball and girls. Just when Tidus thought he couldn't take it any longer, the bell rang. He sighed a sigh of relief as he stood up, put his pen in his pocket, and grabbed his notebook. He was just about to walk over to Rikku when he heard Mr. Rin call out his name.

"Tidus, could you come here for a minute?" Tidus groaned softly due to the fact that this was the second day in a row that Mr. Rin wanted to speak to him. He didn't have a test today, so he couldn't be showing him another poor grade.

"Good morning, Mr. Rin," Tidus said pleasantly as he walked over to where Mr. Rin was standing. "What can I do for ya?"

"Well, remember yesterday when we had that little talk about getting you a tutor?" Mr. Rin asked as Tidus unenthusiastically nodded. "Well, I found one for you."

_Great…_Tidus thought as his face fell with aggravation. _What member of the Sphere Break Club did he pick out to bore me to tears? _"Oh really?" Tidus said out loud, trying to be enthusiastic, but his try failed miserably.

"You don't have to pretend to be interested, Tidus," Mr. Rin pointed out as he noticed the look on Tidus' face. "You don't get a choice in this. The blitz team needs you, and I'm not sure how you would cope without blitz in your life."

"It's my one true love, Mr. Rin," Tidus agreed honestly as he put his hand over his heart and patted his chest. It was the one thing that he actually could commit to, and he was conscious of that subject matter. "So, who's my tutor?"

"The new girl, Yuna." Tidus blinked a couple of times and gave Mr. Rin a perplexed look. "Have you met her yet?"

"Are you shi—kidding me, Mr. Rin?" Tidus had to prevent himself from cursing in front of his teacher, but he was so shocked at the news of Yuna being his tutor that he almost slipped. "I mean, yes, I have met her. She's a…very nice girl."

"And very brilliant." Mr. Rin added as he erased the board, causing chalk dust to fly everywhere. "I talked to her about this subject this morning, and she said that she would be more than willing to tutor you."

"Oh really?" Tidus asked curiously as a smile swept across his face. He lightly drummed his fingers over the top of Mr. Rin's desk in thought. _Interested in tutoring me,is she?_A chuckle escaped his lips and he looked up at the ceiling. "Hm. That's very...interesting."

"I told her that you two should talk about a tutoring schedule later on today, all right?" Tidus nodded rapidly as Mr. Rin put the eraser down on the chalkboard ledge. "All right. Good luck, Tidus."

"Thank you, sir!" Tidus said as he started to leave the room.

"Oh, and Tidus?" Tidus turned around when he heard Mr. Rin call out his name again. "I don't think I have to remind you that she's your tutor, meaning you have to learn things from her. If I find that you having a _female _tutor is too...distracting for you, I will find you a new one. Understood?"

"Mr. Rin, I think you misjudge me," Tidus said with a smile. Mr. Rin only smiled and shook his head.

"No, Tidus, I think I know you." Tidus chuckled along with Mr. Rin because he knew he was right. "Have a good day, Tidus."

"You too, sir," Tidus said as he walked out of the room to find Rikku. _Having to spend alone time with Yuna? I couldn't have planned this more perfectly myself! _Tidus thought to himself with a smile.


	6. Making Plans

**6. Making Plans**

Tidus walked through the hallway toward Rikku's locker and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her and Gippal making out. _Oy_...Tidus thought as he rolled his eyes at the two of them. As much as he loved the both of them, he hated when they practically had sex against their lockers. It didn't seem to matter that he has told them both a million times to stop doing that in public, they still did it nonetheless.

"Hey, want to get a fuckin' room, you two?" Tidus asked with a frown as he crossed his arms in front of them.

"Actually, that would be great," Rikku said with a huge smile that made Gippal chuckle and Tidus scoff and make a disgusted face. Tidus looked over at Gippal who had Rikku's lipstick all over his lips and had to laugh at him.

"Hey, uh, Gippal, that shade doesn't match your skin type," he said as he pointed it out with his index finger. Rikku looked at Gippal and giggled at him.

"Well, it looks good on me," Rikku admitted as she opened her locker, grabbed out her mirror, and handed it to Gippal. She then grabbed a tissue out of the box of tissues from her locker and handed it to him. "Here you go, baby."

"Thanks," Gippal said as he started to take the lipstick off of him.

"So, you will neverguess what just happened to me, Rikku," Tidus said with a huge grin on his face. Rikku searched her purse for her lipstick as she pretended to think about. "Go on, guess." After a second, she gave up with the lipstick and looked at him.

"Wakka ordered a bunch of new blitzballs for the team in an array of colors?" Rikku guessed in a sarcastic tone.

"No." Tidus said, and before he could tell her what really happened, she continued to guess.

"Leblanc came into school wearing clothes that didn't show off her boobs?"

"No, that would never happen."

"Um, Yuna grabbed you, pinned you against a locker and started to make out with you?"

"Heh, I wish," Tidus said with a smile as he started fantasizing about it.

"Rin told you that Yuna was going to be your new tutor in history?" Tidus' face fell when Rikku guessed it right on the nose.

"Hey, that's no fair. You just took away all my fun in telling you," he said with a slight pout. "How did you—"

"Hello, I sat next to the girl all last hour to do your dirty work, remember?" She reminded him as she turned to help Gippal get the lipstick off his face.

"Oh yeah." Tidus said as his face broke out into a smile again. "Hey, about that; did she say anything about me?"

"Not really. But I bluntly told her that if she ever wanted any information about you she could ask me." Tidus' jaw dropped in shock as Rikku smiled at him. "I meant it in a good way."

"I wondered why she looked at me and smiled," Tidus said and he exhaled. "Oh well. But yeah, about her tutoring me, isn't that great news?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Rikku asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Go over to her house and then jump on her?"

"Well, actually, yeah," Tidus confessed as his smile fell because Rikku was on a roll of guessing things today. Rikku rolled her eyes at him and grabbed her books for her next class. "What? Not a good plan?"

"Honestly, your plan sucks," Rikku said as she looked at her watch to see how much time she had before she had to be in her next class. "Any other girl, yeah, it would work. However, I think you're going to have to be a little more suave than that when it comes to a girl like Yuna."

"What, you sit next to her for an hour and you know everything about her?" Tidus challenged as he put a hand on his hip.

"No, I didn't say that." Rikku said calmly to her impatient friend. "I think if you move too quickly, you'll scare her away."

"She already knows about my reputation," he said as they started to walk to their classrooms. "I think if she was scared, she would be by now."

"Well, your bedroom has had more visitors than Luca has every year on the day of the Crystal Cup, Tidus," Gippal piped up as Tidus smiled as his accomplishment. "And the fact that you're proud of it is not a good thing, my man."

"I think it's awesome," Tidus said as he laughed a bit about it. "Heh, go me."

"That's exactly what I mean, Ti," Rikku said as she stopped before her classroom. "That's intimidating for a girl." She kissed Gippal as he said goodbye to her, and Tidus stood there watching again. He sighed and looked away until they were done, then after Gippal left, he faced Rikku again.

"Come on, Rikku," Tidus said as he sighed again. "Like you're the innocent one."

"I never said that," she said as she thought of her and Gippal. "Yes, Gippal and I are like rabbits, but if I ever have to take an STD test, I won't have to go, 'hmm...where did I get _that_ one from?'" She pointed to hand as she spoke, giving him a visual. "At least I've only had sex with one guy."

"Two," he reminded her as she nodded.

"Okay, two," she murmured. The two of them started to look uncomfortable so she nervously laughed. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Uh, yeah. It, uh, still doesn't mean that I'll try to get down Yuna's pants," Tidus said as convincing as he could, even though he doubted himself.

"Yeah, okay," Rikku said as she waved to him and walked into her class.

"Bye to you as well, Rikku!" Tidus called after her and then started to walk to his next class.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged on for Yuna. She tried to pay attention in the rest of her classes, but she felt so ahead. She learned all of this so long ago, thus proving that private and public schools have a lot of differences. She tried to think of where she was going to be able to find Tidus before the day ended so they could work out a tutoring schedule. She loved tutoring when she was at Yu Yevon and she was excited to start it up again, and also learn a little more about Tidus at the same time. _I wonder how much of what he says is an act and how much is actually true_...she thought to herself during her writing class. She twirled her pen between her fingers and chewed at her lip as she adverted her attention to her thoughts. _He's the most popular guy at school, so I'm sure a lot of it is fabricated_...When the bell rang, it took her completely by surprise. She hardly listened to her professor all hour so she completely lost track of time. She grabbed her notebook and purse and walked out of her classroom.

She walked to her locker and grabbed her books for her homework. She really didn't have any due to the fact that she did her homework during her study hour, but she took home some books to get even more ahead of everyone else. She was just about to shut her locker when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She whipped around to see Tidus standing there.

"Hey, you," he said, greeting her with a warm smile. "I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been hiding?"

"In my own little world, I guess," Yuna said as she returned the smile. _This wouldn't be so hard if he wasn't so gorgeous. That swoon-worthy smile, those gorgeous crystal blue eyes, that sexy blonde hair_...

"So, are we going to plan a tutoring schedule?" Yuna raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm to learn, but figured there were ulterior motives for his interest in making a schedule.

"Um sure, let's go outside and sit down though," she suggested as saw him look at his watch. "Oh, are you in a hurry?"

"Well, I've got blitz practice in about ten minutes, but if I'm late my coach'll understand," Tidus said as Yuna nodded and they walked outside. They sat down on one of the concrete benches and Yuna opened her planner to the current week.

"Okay, what times are best for you?" Yuna asked as she looked at her nearly empty schedule. Seeing all the blank spots almost made her heart sink. Back when she went to Yu Yevon, she was constantly busy. She was tutoring about four people, she had weekly meetings for about six different things, gymnastics twice a week, et cetera. Now that she was at A-East, her schedule was blank.

"Well, I have blitz practice every day until about five thirty except on Tuesdays. Tuesdays we have games, so we don't have practice, but we have to be ready to go at 6, the game starts at 7, and it ends at about 9:30. Then afterward we all go out and celebrate our win," he explained with a smile.

"What do you do after the game if you lose?" Yuna could've set off a grenade and had the same reaction from Tidus. His eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped.

"Ha! Us, lose?" He just laughed at her as she smiled. "Ever since _I've_ been on the team, we've never lost a game. So that's about three years being undefeated. Impressive, isn't it?"

"Thrilling," Yuna said, clearly unimpressed. Him bragging about himself was one of the most repulsive things he could've done. _Definitely not a turn on_... She thought to himself as she sighed. "Anyway, so how about—"

"How about tonight?" He interrupted.

"Uh, yeah, I'm free on Thursday nights," she said as she consulted her empty planner to see the best time. "Well, I'm free all night tonight, so what time and where? I was thinking we should go the library or something."

"Um, or not." Tidus replied boldly, thinking of how being in public would ruin his plans. Yuna looked up at him, and he tried to think of a logical explanation to tell Yuna why being around other people would be a bad thing. "I was thinking more or less at 8 o'clock-ish and at my house."

"Oh really?" Yuna replied with a scoff as she started to catch on. "You know, we are going to _study_, Tidus. Remember how I told you that if you're going to try to get me into bed with you, you're headed down the wrong path? Yeah, that still sticks."

"I'm not going to pull anything, I promise," he replied as he convincingly as he could, crossing his heart with his finger. "I'll pick you up and everything."

"Okay, fine," Yuna said as she wrote the time down in her planner.

"Can I have your cell phone number so I can call you or something?" He asked as he grabbed her cell phoneoff her lap and started to punch in his number.

"I guess so," she said, realizing that it was too late for her permission. When Tidus called his cell phone from Yuna's, he stored her number down and handed her phone back to her.

"There, now I know that I actually have your number and you won't give me a counterfeit one." He smiled as she scoffed at him in disbelief. "What? You would do that to me, I know you would."

"Yeah, okay," she said sarcastically as she put her phone in her purse.

"Okay, what is with that response, lately?" He let out a soft laugh as he put his phone in his pocket. "Rikku has said that to me about eight times today and now you just said it to me. Is it like 'female response of the week?'"

"You're nuts." Yuna shook her head, looked up at him with an amused smile, then stood up. He only smiled at her and took her statement as a compliment. "Okay, so tonight at eight then?"

"Yeah," he said as she started to walk toward her car. "Hey, I'll walk you to your car."

"Thanks." She was hesitant to why he was being so sweet, but decided to let it roll off her shoulders as they started to walk together. "Oh hey, do you want directions to my house?"

"Ya know, that might help me." He told her as she stopped, grabbed a piece of paper and started to write directions down. She handed the paper to Tidus and he looked at it; quite perplexed at her drawings. "Wow, women have no sense of direction at all."

"What are you talking about? This is a good map!" She then pointed to a circle with stick people in it by a Spiran flag. "This is A-East. See the flag and the people playing blitzball in the sphere pool?"

"That's a sphere pool?" He asked with a laugh. "I just thought it was a bubble with people trapped in it."

"Hey, it's something related to blitz. I knew you would understand that better than me writing out 'Zanarkand A-East.'" Tidus nodded at Yuna and she laughed as they continued to walk to her car. "Any other questions about the map?"

"Nah, it's not that bad. Besides, if I get lost, I have your cell phone number. So if your cell phone rings and the name 'sexy blitz star' comes up, you better answer it." Yuna smiled and shook her head at him as he folded the map and put it into his back pocket.

"_That's_ what you saved your name under?" Tidus nodded proudly at her and she laughed at him. "Oh boy. Do I want to know what _I'm_ saved under in your phone?"

"No," he responded with a straight face as she reached for his phone.

"Oh, come on, now I'm curious!" She said as she put her hand in the pocket of his pants.

"Whoa there, killer!" He warned playfully as he tried to grab her hands. "Watch where you're reaching while we're in public!"

"It's your _pocket_ for Yevon's sake!" She said as he grabbed her hands out of his pocket and she sighed. "Fine, I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"You do that," he said as they reached her car. She unlocked it, and as she was going to open the door, he moved her hand and opened it for her. "A lady should never have to open a door when a man is present."

Yuna looked around her and said, "Man? I don't see a man." Tidus shook his head as she got into her car. "But thank you, it was very sweet of you."

"Yeah, I can be sweet if I want to be." He painfully admitted as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you should kick aside the arrogant attitude and attempt to be sweeter sometimes." She put the key in the ignition and pushed the button to make the top of her car go down. She put her sunglasses on and smiled at him as she resumed her statement coyly, "Sweetness befits you."

Tidus smiled as he closed her door and watched her drive away. After standing there for a second, he checked his watch and realized that he was already late for practice. _Dammit, that's two days in a row_...He thought as he bolted toward the sphere pool.


	7. No Reason To Be Nervous

**All right everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post, but here we are! Thank you for those who have reviewed this! I'll update soon! (For those of you who have read my other fic...I have updated This Is My Story as well!) Keep reading and reviewing, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**7. No Reason To Be Nervous**

_Why am I so nervous? _Yuna asked herself as she walked into her house and kicked off her shoes. Her parents weren't home; they were both at work so she had the house to herself. She looked at the grandfather clock that stood against the wall of the foyer and saw that it was only 2:45. _Great, lots of time to work up my nerves before 8 o'clock…_Yuna grabbed an apple off the counter and munched on it as she made her way upstairs into her room. She figured the best way to calm herself down would be to listen to some soothing music and do her homework for a little while. She unpacked the rest of her things from the move the previous night, so now there were only empty boxes folded up against her wall. She lied down on her bed and opened her Spiran History book so she could review what was going to be on the next test and teach Tidus the right material.

After a couple of hours of making a very detailed teaching plan, she decided to take a nice long jacuzzi bath. She walked into her bathroom and put a towel against the edge of her tub and turned on the water to a warm temperature. She walked over to her counter, grabbed some lavender scented bath salts, and poured a generous amount into the water. She knew that she wouldn't want to wash her hair in lavender scented water (not to mention that it was unhealthy for the jets to have soap in them) so she quickly washed her hair in her sink and left in the conditioner. She shed her clothing, wrapped a towel around her hair, turned on the jets, and sat in her tub. She closed her eyes in happiness that she was able to just relax, and then opened her eyes and sighed at herself.

"What am I doing?" She cried out loud in disbelief of her actions as she reached for her razor so she could shave her legs. "Why in Yevon's name am I doing this to myself!" She sighed and continued to shave, being careful not to cut herself. "Okay, I'm just going to use this as a way to relax. I haven't just sat in a jacuzzi and thought about random things in a long time. And I'm talking to myself. My Yevon, Yuna, you _are_ losing it."

After about a hour of soaking in the lavender scented water, she was starting to get all prune-y, so she decided to get out of the tub to rinse the conditioner out of her hair. After her hair was clean, she blow dried it and brushed it until it was silky soft. She added a shining spray to her hair so it would be as shiny as it was silky. After carefully curling her hair so it flipped outward, she sprayed it with a light spritz of hair spray. She rarely used hairspray, but she felt it was needed to achieve the look she wanted. She had a vision in her head of what she wanted to look like for tonight, so she tried to stick to it as closely as she could. She looked at the clock and realized that it was almost 7:00. _Just enough time to do my make up and get dressed…_She thought as she generously applied lotion to her legs. She was shocked that she didn't even nick herself once from shaving.

She walked over to her vanity table and got out her makeup. She carefully applied the cover up, powder, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush, lipstick, lip gloss...basically every thing that she owned. When she was done, she leaned in closer to the mirror to examine her work. She was proud of herself that she did a pretty good job and smiled at her reflection. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a white shirt and a pair of short jean shorts. She buttoned her pink hood around her neck and walked over to her full-length mirror. On her way, she grabbed her perfume off of her vanity and gently spritzed herself as she looked at her reflection again. Just as she was about ready to look for her boots, her cell phone rang. She grabbed it off the charger and saw 'sexy blitz star' come up on the display.

"Hello?" She said calmly into the receiver as she continued to look for her boots. The butterflies swarmed in her stomach as she slowly swallowed to help calm her nerves.

"Don't sound like you don't know who this is," Tidus said playfully on the other line. "What other 'sexy blitz star' do you know?"

"Ooh, wouldn't you like to know." She used the same playful tone of voice that he used as she grabbed her boots out of her closet. He was silent on the line, so she giggled. "I'm just kidding. So, are you lost?"

"No, I'm not lost," he replied as she sat on her bed to put on her boots. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm about a minute and a half away."

"Oh, okay." She tried to sound and remain as calm as she could although her pulse started to quicken. She realized she wouldn't have enough time to put on her boots, so she hopped off her bed and put them back in her closet and grabbed a pair of sandals instead. "I'll be here."

"Great." Yuna didn't have to see him to know that he was smiling, and that made her smile too. "So, I'll be at your door in like thirty seconds. Nope, just kidding, I'm at your house. At least I think it's your house. Where's the address—oh never mind, I found it. Yep! It's your house!"

Yuna raced to her window and moved aside the lacy pink curtain to see him pulling up her driveway. "I seeeee you!" She said as he laughed. "Okay, I'll grab my books and be right down."

"Books?" He asked her. She stopped walking as she frowned. "Oh! For the tutoring session. Riiiight..."

"Tidus, that's all this is." She more or less said that to reassure herself. _Then why did I get all dolled up if I'm only going to teach him about Lord Ohalland? _

"Yeah I know, I'm just playing with ya," he said with a laugh. _Or not…_she thought as she grabbed her books and raced down the stairs. She wasn't sure what to do, so she paced back and forth with him silent on the other line and exhaled when she heard a knock at the front door. "Oh, I think someone is at your door."

"Hm, who could that be?" She giggled softly as opened the door to see him standing there on his phone. There was a moment of silence between both of them as they saw each other. At the same time, they lowered their phones and closed them as they admired each other. Tidus was dressed in black shorts, a yellow shirt, sandals, and was wearing a really nice scent of cologne. It was a little strong for the scent reached Yuna's nose the second she opened the door, but she liked it anyway. His hair wash freshly dried, Yuna could tell, and it looked so soft. Yuna wanted to run her fingers through his hair like he always does to his own, but stopped herself. _This is only a tutoring session..._She reminded herself.

Tidus' jaw dropped when he saw her. He had to hold all his hormones inside to stop him from ripping all of her clothes off right then and there. If her hair, her makeup, and the minimal clothing that she was wearing wasn't enough to almost push him off the edge, the way she smelled was enough to. She smelled like a mixture of lavender and jasmine and it was amazing. _It's almost like she wants me to get down her pants… _He thought as he studied the way she dressed and smelled. She dressed more provocatively than usual, and Tidus couldn't help but ask himself if she had alternate plans for the evening besides studying like he did.

"Well, um...are we ready to go...study?" He asked her as she nodded.

"I just have to grab my purse," she informed him as she walked into the kitchen. Tidus carefully watched her every move, his gaze lingering at her rear end. _Oh, this night is going to be torture…_He thought to himself as he watched her bend over to grab her purse that was lying on the floor. He had to exhale to calm his hormones down as she walked closer to him and flashed him that amazing smile of hers. "We ready?"

"Ready we are," he said as he held the door open for her and watched as she locked it. "Your parents aren't home?"

"Nah, they probably ended up going out to dinner or something. They might've called and left a message on the house phone, but I didn't check it." Tidus nodded as he opened the car door for her. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome," he said as he walked to the driver's seat. He exhaled again before he opened the door to once again control himself. He sat down and put the key in the ignition to start the car. He rolled down the windows part way so it wouldn't ruin either of their hair. "You...um...you look great."

"Thanks, even though I didn't really do anything different than I usually do." _Yeah, only about three hours of preparation more…_Yuna thought to herself as Tidus smiled. He obviously didn't believe her, but wasn't complaining at all. "You look great as well."

"I just showered after blitz, that's all," he replied as he backed out of her driveway and headed toward his house. He was actually telling the truth about his appearance. The only thing differently that he did that he didn't normally do was blow dry his hair. He usually just let it air dry. He also put on some cologne that he had for years but never used before. Thankfully, he liked the smell of it.

"Wow," Yuna said in surprise as she faced him.

"What?" He questioned as he smiled at her.

"I was expecting an answer like, 'well, what do you expect?' or, 'yeah, I know.' You gave me a non-arrogant reply. I'm proud of you." Tidus smirked at her and she giggled. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," he said as he softly chuckled. "Ya know, you actually live quite close to me."

"Really?" She asked as she took her lip gloss out of her purse and carefully applied it so she wouldn't ruin her lipstick. Tidus hesitated as he watched her apply the gloss. His yearning for wanting to kiss those lips was growing stronger. _How am I going to last the night? _He asked himself as he exhaled. He looked forward again, completely forgetting that she even asked him a question, so she waved her hand in front of his face to grab his attention again. "Hello? Ya there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just concentrating on my...driving," he lied as he turned onto the next street. "Yeah, as I was saying, you only live like two miles away from me."

"Well, that's cool," she said as she watched the cool night breeze dance through Tidus' hair. She gasped when she realized the next song that came on the radio. "Oh, I like this song!"

"No way!" He exclaimed as he listened to what was playing on the radio. "I love this song! I didn't think any girls like this kind of music!"

"Well, I'm not your average girl," she said with a flirtatious smile as she turned up the volume a little bit.

_Yuna, you have no idea how correct that statement is…_Tidus thought with a smile as they drove the rest of the way to his house in silence, just listening to the radio.


	8. Study 'Date'

**8. Study 'Date?'**

"Well, here we are," Tidus announced as he pulled into his driveway. His dad wasn't home, he was playing a blitz game at the newly built stadium in Kilika; meaning he would be gone for a few days. _Very convenient…_Tidus thought as he took the key out of the ignition.

"Aww, your house is so cute!" She exclaimed as she started to open the car door, but Tidus stopped her.

"Hup bup bup!" He said as he put his hands up and got out of the car. Yuna was confused, but he quickly walked to her side of the car and opened the door for her. "Okay, now you can get out of the car."

"Okay, who are you?" She asked him with a curious, yet amused, smile on her face.

"You have to remember that a lot of things that are said about me at school are lies and rumors." Tidus was very aware that everything that was said about him at school was 100 percent fact, but he wasn't going to let Yuna know that. If he was going to have a chance with her, he had to convince her that he was a good guy with a reputation built off of lies.

"You don't try to set any of the rumors straight?" She asked as they walked up to the front door. Once again, Tidus opened the door for her and they stepped inside.

"Oh, of course I try to set them straight," he said as they both started to take off their shoes. "But it's one of those things where people don't believe me."

"Oh wow," she said quietly as Tidus led her upstairs. "Tidus, where are we going?"

"My bedroom," he informed her as a huge mischievous smile appeared on his face. He was walking in front of Yuna, so she couldn't see the smile, but she knew it was there. She wasn't sure whether she should smile or frown due to the mixture of emotions that were running through her head.

"We are going to study, you know," she stressed as he opened the door to his bedroom and motioned her to walk inside. She stepped in his bedroom and looked around. It was spotless because he spent about an hour and a half cleaning it after blitz practice this afternoon.

"Of course we are," he said as he grabbed the books out of her hand and sat down on his bed. "Teach me."

"All right," she started as she reluctantly sat down next to him. She opened the book to the correct chapter, took in a deep breath, then started off her lesson. "Okay, now have you been paying attention to Mr. Rin at all the last few days?"

"Nope," Tidus replied honestly as he smiled at her. She frowned when she realized that things were not going to go as smoothly as she had imagined. "However, I have made up some awesome blitz plays. I showed them to Wakka and the rest of the team today and that's what we worked on at practice this afternoon."

"Blitzball is your life, huh?" Yuna observed as she looked around the room. There was an entire wall of shelves full of trophies, medals hung from all the walls, blitzball pictures were everywhere, and even a few blitzballs adorned the shelves as well.

"Yeah, it most certainly is." He hopped off the bed to where a blitzball was on the shelf. He picked it up and brought it over to her. "See this one?"

"Yes, I do," she said with an amused smile as his face lit up like a little boy in a candy store.

"This was my first blitzball. My dad gave it to me when I was only three," he explained as he handed it to Yuna. It was definitely a well loved ball; the material on the outside was ratty and the stitching was coming undone. Yuna thought it was going to fall apart in her hands, so she carefully ran her fingers over it. "You see, my dad is a famous blitz player and he travels all over Spira."

"Really?"

"Yep, he was the one who trained me, so I, unfortunately, have to give him all the credit." He took the ball back from Yuna and carefully placed it back on the shelf. "He was the star player of the Abes when he went to A-East too, so I have big shoes to fill."

"Well, it seems to me like you're doing pretty well," Yuna said as he sat down on the bed again.

"Yeah, I'm doing all right. I'm not my father, but he's also been playing 20 years longer than I have." Yuna nodded at him and he looked at the book in Yuna's hand. "Okay, sorry. That was a distraction. I'm going to pay attention now."

"Okay, good." She pointed to a picture of Lord Ohalland and as she started to explain, she felt him inch closer to her. He was practically looking over her shoulder as she spoke, making her feel slightly uneasy. "What, um, what do you know about Lord Ohalland?"

"He was some dude that provided goodness in Spira way back when?" Tidus guessed as Yuna sighed in defeat. He could tell that she was getting slightly frustrated with him and they've only been studying for a little longer than three minutes, so he apologized. "Okay, I'm sorry, I don't know. Educate me."

"He was a high priest of Yevon, for starters." Yuna slightly trailed off as she noticed that Tidus' eyes were starting to wander from the page to her own eyes. She started to blush and continued. "He, um, was a blitz player, you know."

"Really?" Tidus tried to act remotely interested as he moved closer to the book and Yuna. She noticed a seductive tone to his voice, and she swallowed as he put his hand on her leg on purpose. She looked up at him her eyes went wide. Once he noticed that she wasn't paying attention to Spiran History anymore, he stopped looking at her. He simply looked at the book and pretended to be interested in Lord Ohalland, but the testosterone in his body was flowing too quickly to be interested in history right now.

"And um...your hand is on my thigh, you know," Yuna said slowly as she didn't take her eyes off of him.

"Really?" Tidus moved his hand further up her leg as he looked her in the eyes. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Move it," she replied as calmly as she could, and against her will. "I thought that I made this quite clear; I'm here to tutor you, Tidus. Not fool around."

Instead of moving his hand, he gently trailed his fingers up her leg and onto her stomach. She couldn't move. She was frozen in that one spot as he moved closer and put his other hand on the back of her neck to play with her hair. _Wow…_Tidus thought as he started to move his hand to her pants to unbutton them. _She's just letting me do this…This is easier than I thought…_

"Tidus, please," Yuna whispered as a plea as he started to move in for a kiss. Although she didn't move his hands that were now unzipping her pants, she moved her head so he couldn't kiss her on the lips. He stopped unzipping her pants and moved his hand to her back and started to give her feathery kisses on her neck. He slowly trailed his hand up her back and unbuttoned her pink hood and dropped it on the ground as he continued to gently kiss her neck.

"Oh, Tidus..." Yuna whispered quietly as she exhaled in pleasure. _Too late to fight this now…_Yuna thought to herself as she lifted her arms to put on his back. He kissed up her neck, along her jawline, and then met with her lips. Yuna closed her eyes and parted her lips as his tongue caressed her own. He moved his hand off of her back and pushed the book off of Yuna's lap, which landed with a loud thud as it hit the ground. As they were kissing, he lied her down on her back, took of his shirt and got on top of her. His lips met hers again in a fiery passion as he brought her as close to him as possible.

His necklace with the Zanarkand Abes symbol on it was cold as it pressed against her warm skin, so she put her hands behind his neck to unclasp it and put it on the dresser while they were kissing. He apologized to her quietly as she softly giggled and continued to kiss him. She pulled him closer to her as he started to kiss down her neck to her breasts. It was the first time she had ever been this intimate with a guy before, and she was quite intimidated because she knew how experienced he was. He gently took off her shirt and pants so she was only in her lacy bra and matching lacy panties. He ran his hands up and down her creamy skin, thinking he could never get enough of her. She was unlike any girl he's ever fooled around with before; she was passionate, naïve, and letting him do whatever he wanted. However, just kissing her turned him on more than anything that he's done with other girls, and he knew that he had definitely had his share of sexual activities. He thought about unhooking her bra and seeing just how far he could go with this, but something turned him against it.

Instead, he moved back up to her lips and kissed her gently as he moved his hands to her back to caress her and hold her tightly. She wrapped one of her arms around him and rested her hand on his bare back, and the other she put on the back of his neck; bringing him closer to her with each gentle kiss. He opened his eyes and looked at the look of pleasure on hers just from kissing. That look was more satisfying than some of the looks girls have given him after they've had sex. To Tidus, the look on Yuna's face was enough for him. He stopped kissing her and gave her a huge smile. Yuna slowly opened her eyes and looked deeply into his.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as he shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied quietly as he looked into her eyes. He blinked in surprise and noticed something he didn't see before; one was a crystal blue, and the other was spiraled green. "Your eyes..."

"I know, I know," she said as she looked off to the side, completely embarrassed. "My mother is an Al Bhed. That's why one is green and the other is blue. It's kinda freaky, sorry."

"No," Tidus said in a hushed tone as he gently brushed her lips with his. "They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Yuna smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Why'd you stop?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he brushed her shoulders with his fingertips.

"Why did you stop there?" Tidus gave her a smile, which confused her. "Here I am, lying half naked underneath you, and you didn't want to go all the way?"

"Yuna," he said softly with a chuckle as he kissed her cheek. "As much as I want to, I don't want to."

"Why's that?" Yuna took the fact that he didn't want to have sex with her very personal. Although she wasn't ready to have sex with anyone, yet alone him, she wanted to know his reasoning. "Am I...not a good kisser or something?"

"You're the best kisser I've ever kissed, if that makes sense." He chuckled as she twisted a few strands of his hair between her thumb and forefinger. "However, I know that you don't want to."

"From what I've heard, that's never stopped you before," she said as she moved her hand to the back of his neck.

"To be honest, no, it never has stopped me before." Tidus smiled and shook his head at what he just said, and realized how peculiar it was that he stopped with Yuna. _Well, I guess I can't use the excuse that I'm a good guy with bad rumors spread about him…_He thought to himself about what he just said. _High marks, Tidus…_

"Is it because I'm so inexperienced?" Yuna asked as she looked into his eyes deeply. Her cheeks flushed as she continued. "I am a virgin, but I think you knew that."

"Even though you aren't experienced, that isn't it," Tidus explained as he trailed off. "With most girls, it's just sex."

"Isn't that what I am? A sex object?" Tidus wrinkled his forehead at the way Yuna said her statement.

"No, you're not a sex object, Yuna," Tidus said as he stopped moving his fingers. "That's what I'm trying to find the words to explain."

"'Kay, waiting," Yuna said as she waited for an explanation. _How do I tell her? Wait…What do I have to tell her? I don' t know what's going on, so how am I supposed to explain this to her? _Tidus asked himself as Yuna just looked up at him with big eyes.

"I'm afraid that I'm not even sure what it is, but there's something inside that makes me want to wait until you're truly ready." Tidus was shocked as those words came out of his mouth, and even had to blink a few times to make sure he said it out loud.

"Um, okay," she said as she noticed the look of shock on his face.

"With you, I would rather sit here and hold you. Watch you fall asleep in my arms and move closer to your sleeping body. I've...never had these thoughts before. It's almost like you have me under a spell," he said as she snuggled up closer to his body as if on cue. She could hear his pulse race as he happily sighed.

"Thank you," Yuna whispered as Tidus looked at her.

"For what?" He asked as she smiled.

"For not taking advantage of me." She closed her eyes as he gently kissed her on the top of her head. He brought her closer to his chest and thought as he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed.

_What the hell is going on with me?_ He thought for a second. _It's not like me to lay here with a girl in my arms after fooling around with her. Hell, it's not even like we hardcore fooled around either. We made out, that's it. Very PG rated...very unlike me..._


	9. Hot and Cold

**9. Hot and Cold**

Tidus didn't realize he had fallen asleep until his cell phone rang and woke him up. He carefully moved so he wouldn't wake up Yuna and reached for his phone. He saw that it was Rikku, and strongly considered not answering it, but he knew he would never hear the end of it if she got his voice mail the night where he had a girl over.

"Hey," he said softly into his phone, being cautious not to talk too loudly. He didn't want to wake up Yuna.

"Fuck her yet?" Rikku asked bluntly as Tidus shook his head and smiled.

"Not yet, I'm working on it," he responded as he looked over at Yuna. She looked so peaceful lying there, and she even had a small smile on her face. _Like an angel…_He thought to himself.

"Working on it? What, she's _still_ over your house?" She slightly gasped as Tidus looked down at Yuna and softly brushed his fingers against her back.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"Well, what the hell are you doing?" She asked as her voice started to become more high pitched.

"Studying, Rikku," he said calmly as he lied to her again. He couldn't understand what Rikku was freaking out about. "What else would we be doing?"

"Well, damn, Tidus," she started suspiciously with a pause. "You've been studying for what, five and a half hours?"

Tidus blinked at her statement and looked over at the clock on his wall. He gasped when he realized that it was 1:30 in the morning. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath, forgetting that he was still on the phone. He knew that Yuna was going to get into trouble for being home that late. "Kay, gotta go, Rikku. Bye."

"What? Wait!" He didn't answer her or explain himself. He simply hung up the phone and threw it on his dresser. He softly kissed Yuna on the cheek, not wanting to wake her up, but he knew he had to.

"Yuna, Yuna come on, wake up." She let out a soft groan as she slowly started to stir and stretch a little bit. "I gotta get you home."

"What time is it?" She squinted as she was trying to get adapted to the light in his room and tried to focus on his face.

"Um, like 1:30," he said as her eyes flew open and she sat up straight. He had never seen anyone wake up that quickly in his entire life.

"Oh Zaon, my parents are going to kill me!" She cried out as she leaped off the bed to find her clothing that was spread along the floor. She found her shorts first and slipped them on.

"Well, they didn't call you or anything, so you should be in the clear," he said as he slowly stood out of bed to find his shirt. By him saying that, Yuna ran over to her purse and grabbed her phone.

"Maybe we didn't hear it because it was on vibrate!" She looked up at the ceiling and lightly groaned. "I have five messages."

"Oh..." Tidus said as he pulled his shirt over his head. He grabbed her history book off the floor and handed it to her. "Saying you were studying isn't a good excuse, is it?"

"Not really when it looks like I've been sleeping…or doing something else!" She looked in the mirror that he had in his room to fix her hair. _That's what I get for putting hair spray in my hair and falling asleep…_Shethought as she looked at her bed hair. "Meeeh..." She whined as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I think it looks beautiful," Tidus said as he walked over to her and put his hands on her waist.

"My parents won't think so." She quickly bent over and grabbed her shirt off the floor. She faced Tidus as she slipped it on and he gently put his forefinger under her chin. "Tidus, this is not okay. You just don't know my parents."

"I know, I'm sorry." He motioned her to walk out of his room so they could leave, but put his finger up to motion, 'one minute.' He rushed to his dresser and grabbed his necklace. "I never leave home without this."

"You and your blitzball," she said as she shook her head and he put his necklace on. He followed her out of his room to his car. Again he opened the car door for her before she could even reach for the handle. She waited until he opened up his car door before she started to speak her mind. "So, I just have a simple question."

"What's that?" He asked as he sat down in his car and started it up as quickly as he could.

"Are you always like this, or are you putting up a show for me?" Tidus looked at her as she had a humorless look on her face. "I'm serious when I ask this."

"Okay, I'll be honest," he said as he looked over at her. "I'm not like this."

"Oh, okay that make sense now," she said as she put a frown on her face and crossed her arms. "You're just putting on a show by being all nice and sweet, and the next time I fool around with you, you'll push me so I'll go all the way?"

"Yuna, that's _not_ what I meant," Tidus said as she made a 'tch' sound with her tongue and rolled her eyes. Instead of putting the car in gear, he turned to look at her. "Listen to me before you make judgments!"

"I had my judgments made the day I met you," she admitted as she noticed that Tidus wasn't about ready to back the car out of the driveway. "Well, move! Let's go! I gotta get home!"

"No, not until you calm the hell down and explain to me what you mean!" Just to prove a point, he took the key out of the ignition and faced her. She scoffed again and looked out the window. To prove her impatience, she tapped her toe and sharply exhaled. After observing her actions for a moment, he crossed his arms and turned so he could lean against the car door. "You know, I never thought Iwould be able tofind anyone more stubborn than me."

"I am _not_ stubborn!" She snapped as her jaw dropped in astonishment from his statement.

"Then tell me what the fuck you meant." He glared at her as he spoke. His voice remained calm, but his eyes flared with anger.

"Excuse me?" She said in response from his swearing. "Do _not_ swear at me!"

"Will you just calm down?" He asked with a frustrated sigh. _What the fuck is with this girl? Hot one minute, cold the next…_Tidus thought to himself as he looked at Yuna, who was fuming. He was pretty sure that if it were possible, steam would be pouring out of her ears. "Now, explain what you meant by saying that you had your judgments."

"Well, let's just put it this way. You're star of the blitzball team, you're up for homecoming king and you know that you don't have any competition, you've had sex with practically every girl at A-East...you just think you're king of the world, Tidus." Yuna's words bit hard into Tidus, mainly because he knew that it was true. His response back to her was putting the key back into the ignition, starting up the car, and backing out of the driveway. He pursed his lips together so he wouldn't say anything he would regret to Yuna, although he had a mind full of things of say. "What? No response?"

"You are amazing, Yuna, and I don't mean that in a good way," he snapped as he kept his eyes on the road as an excuse not to shoot death glares at Yuna.

"Oh?" She said, almost as a challenge. "You know I'm right."

"Yes, okay? You are right! You win! Is that what you need to hear?" He shot at her as he hit the steering wheel as emphasis.

"What are you talking about?" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "You are confusing me, Tidus!"

"How am _I _confusing _you?_" He asked her as he shot her a look. His look was met by an icy glare from Yuna, and it almost chilled his blood. "Answer me that!"

Yuna scoffed and looked away from him. She didn't know how to form her words, so after a minute of silence, she slowly said, "I was only going to teach you history, Tidus."

"Okay, here's the thing," he started to explain, trying hard not to explode at her. "I think you are a very sexy girl. Maybe the fact that you're so smart, naïve, and innocent is the major reason why I think that. You are unlike any girl I've ever fooled around with, so that's pretty intimidating to me."

"I'm intimidating?" She asked quietly as she looked at him again. He scoffed and shook his head at her. She was offended by the scoff, so she asked him, "What was that for?"

"It's just that you practically _invited_ me to fool around with you, that's what," he said as he pulled into her driveway. He hadn't reached his point yet, so he was not going to let her leave his car until he did. "Look at what you're wearing! You're basically wearing a 'come fuck me' outfit, so I thought that's what you wanted tonight."

"You know I'm not like that," she said calmly as she realized that he was right. She knew that she was trying to impress him, and she sent him the wrong signals. There was silence for a moment as Tidus put his car in park. "But...you still didn't answer my first question."

"What was that?" He shot back rather harshly compared to her quiet, calm tone of voice.

"Why were you putting on a show?"

Tidus put his head down and slightly faced away from her. "I wasn't putting on a show. I didn't want to have sex with you tonight because it was more than that to me."

"Well, I'm glad," she said almost sarcastically. _I don't want to be a sex object to him, so he better think of me as more than one!_

"You're different, like I've said before." He got out of the car so he could open Yuna's door for her. She didn't know what to do, so she waited until he opened her car door. Instead of letting her get out, he squatted down in front of the car door and smiled. "But when I saw you today wearing practically nothing, my hormones got to me. You've got to remember that I'm an 18-year-old boy. Looking at shoopufs makes me want to have sex. So with you wearing extremely short shorts and a shirt that shows your stomach, shoulders, and almost your chest...imagine what _that_ does to me."

Yuna couldn't help turning her frown into a smile at that statement. "Oh, Tidus," she said with a chuckle. He reached out her hand for hers, and she gave it to him so he could help her out of the car. When she stood up, he put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes.

"Yuna, you're incredible." He didn't really say that as a complement, but he didn't say it as an insult either. "You're a lot more passionate than I thought you were."

"What do you mean?" She asked him as she watched the gentle night wind flow through his hair.

"I don't know what to think of you," he said as he moved a strand of hair out of her face. "I mean, three seconds ago, we were practically screaming at each other, and now you're looking into my eyes like you want to kiss me again."

"Don't count your chocobos before they hatch, mister," she warned as he smiled. She did want to kiss him again, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he won the quarrel that they just had.

"All right," he said as he gently held her hand and kissed it instead. "Have a good night, Yuna."

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she started to walk toward her front door. When she heard his car door open, she turned around to face him again. "Oh, Tidus?"

"Yeah?" He said as he looked up at her.

"Can you at least _look_ over the chapter that I was supposed to help you with tonight so Mr. Rin doesn't kill me?" He broke out into a smile and chuckled. "No, I'm serious."

"Yeah, I will," he said as he got into his car. _Still thinking about her academics…_He thought to himself in amusement. _That's a first with all the girls I've fooled around with…_

Yuna watched him drive away, and when he turned the corner, she said under her breath, "Ha, yeah right." She smiled at the thought of her night and walked through her front door, which was unlocked. She walked into the foyer and jumped when she saw both of her parents standing there; with harsh looks on their faces and their arms crossed.

"Oh, hi guys." Yuna said with a forced smile on her face as her parents simply pointed to the grandfather clock that stood about three feet away from her. _Oh great…_Yuna thought. _Reprimanding time…_

**R&R please! I'll update soon...**


	10. A Call To Impress

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys! The next few chapters aren't as funny as the previous ones, but they're transitions to more important events that will happen soon. :) Please R and R and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**10. A Call To Impress**

The next morning, Tidus was physically at A-East, but mentally elsewhere. His mind was busy thinking about eighty different things at the same time as he happily walked through the halls to his locker. The thoughts that didn't revolve around blitz revolved about Yuna. _Why can't I get my mind off her? _He thought as he was bending over to put his books in his locker. _Usually it's just 'get some ass, forget about it the next day.' But I can't get this girl out of my head_...

"What the hell was wrong with you last night?" Tidus jumped and hit his head on the shelf of his locker when he heard Rikku speak sharply behind him. He cursed loudly at the pain and put his hand on the back of his head. When he turned to look at her, he realized that she had both of her hands on her hips and a very pissed off look on her face.

"Oh, ow...Hey, Rikku," he said as he looked at his hand to make sure the back of his head wasn't bleeding. Not only would the blood be extremely noticeable against his blonde hair, but the chlorine would burn the wound later at practice. Thankfully, there wasn't any blood on his fingers. "What's up?"

"'What's up?'" She repeated, astounded at his ability to be so nonchalant when she was pissed off. "'What's up!' How about the way you've been acting lately? Like, how you've been late for practice the last couple of days, and that is something I've never seen you do. Or how you've been weird around me lately? Like, for example, blowing me off and...hanging up on me! Twice!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I had to drive Yuna home last night," he explained as he put his hand against his head again, slightly rubbing the sore spot. "We didn't realize what time it was."

"Um, it's _you_, Ti," Rikku retorted as her icy glare continued. "When you have to sit down and concentrate on _anything_ besides sex and blitzball, you look at the clock every three seconds. So unless you were playing blitzball with her for some unknown reason or fooling around with her, you would've been completely aware of what time it was."

"Rikku, you underestimate me," he said as he grabbed his history book and shut his locker.

"You can't change, Tidus, if that is what you're trying to do," she snapped as she sighed. "I don't care how much of an impact this girl has on you, but you will never change your ways. Not just because it's you, but just because, generally speaking, you can't change a guy. What you see is what you get. Therefore, you will continue to be the cocky man whore you are for the rest of time."

"I never said that I would change, or that I even _want_ to change," he informed her as they started to walk toward their class. "I just said that you underestimate me."

"Yeah, whatever," Rikku said as she crossed her arms against her chest. "I hate seeing you like this, by the way."

"Like what?" He asked, curious of her response.

"I have never seen you swoon over a girl like you're doing with Yuna, and it makes me physically ill. She's not a cheerleader, she's not ditzy, she's _nothing_ like any girl you've ever fooled around with," Rikku said as Tidus put up his hands to stop her.

"Whoa, who said that I fooled around with Yuna?"

"Come on, Tidus, I'm not stupid," she said as she shot him another glare. "You're charming, you're persuasive, and I know she likes you. However, the question is; did you have sex with her?"

"No, I did not have sex with her," he said.

"Oooh, did she turn you down?" Rikku asked in mock sadness as she batted her eyes and slightly pouted. With a smug chuckle, she looked at her nails. "Or are you used to denying having sex with certain people?"

"Not funny, Rikku," he snapped as she shrugged. "Why the hell has this been coming up lately anyway?"

"You started it."

"That defense only works in six-year-old court," Tidus clarified as she shrugged again.

With a sigh, Rikku put her hand to her forehead. "Since you _are_ so used to dodging this subject, let's get back onto the Yuna one."

"Thank you." To ease the awkward silence, he opened the door to their history class. "Just so we are clear, I stopped her."

"Oh please, like I believe that," she said as they walked into the room. Tidus saw Yuna sitting down already and he wasn't in the mood to argue with Rikku at the moment, so he started to walk over to Yuna to sit by her.

"Okay, this conversation ends now," he said to Rikku as he reached Yuna.

"I can't tolerate this!" Rikku cried as she threw her hands up in the air and sat next to Calli instead. She was positively fuming at the way he was acting, so the words "pay" and "back" popped into her head.

"Morning, beautiful," Tidus greeted Yuna as he sat down next to her. She looked up from her notebook to look at him and smile. "Did ya get into trouble last night?"

"Yeah, I really did," she said as she thought of the argument she had with her parents last night. She basically knew that she was grounded for life, but she would try to get out of it. She told her parents that she was studying with Rikku—instead of Tidus—and then she explained that her and Rikku started to bond, so her parents remotely understood. They were happy that she was making friends, but they weren't happy about how she was three hours late of her curfew for the weekdays. She put down her pen that she started to subconsciously tap again. "But, I just want to get something straight here."

"Okay..." he said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't want you..." she trailed off as she looked around to make sure no one was listening, then leaned in closer to him and lowered her voice, "spreading what happened last night."

"It's not like we did anything bad," he said to her not matching the volume of her voice. She glared at him to lower his voice, so he leaned in closer to her.

"I know, but still," she whispered as she faced forward. "I am supposed to be teaching you history anyway. This is a strictly professional teacher to student relationship here. If you don't improve in Spiran History, Mr. Rin will not be happy with me, and he'll get you another tutor. Probably a male one."

"I'm aware of that," he said as he watched Mr. Rin walk into the classroom. _I've got some tricks up my sleeve that she doesn't know about yet_...He thought to himself with a smile.

"Okay, but I don't want people to look at me and be like, 'oh, there's another one that Tidus got to,'" Yuna said as she picked up her pen and started to tap again. Tidus ran his hand through his hair and winced when his fingers brushed the newly formed bump on the back of his head.

"People won't say that." Although he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, he was completely aware that people would say that. A-East was full of gossipers, especially when it involved him, but he didn't want Yuna to know that. "But I promise that I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"Thank you," Yuna said quietly as she watched Mr. Rin go to the front of the classroom. "We're not dating, you know. It was a fluke, and I don't think it should've happened."

"What?" Before Yuna was able to answer him and explain what she just said, Mr. Rin started to talk.

"Okay, class," he began as he put his hands on his desk. "Yesterday you were supposed to read pages 146-162 about Lord Ohalland, so I hope you did.I personally am fond of the things that Lord Ohalland has achieved andI was wondering if there was anything you found interesting as well. So, share with us, people."

Tidus' hand shot up into the air and Yuna looked at him in surprise. _He would know more about my bra size than Lord Ohalland after last night, so I don't know what he thinks he's doing_...Yuna thought to herself as Mr. Rin looked over at Tidus in surprise.

"Yes, Tidus?"

"Well, Lord Ohalland was a summoner from the temple in Kilika some 800 years ago. The dates of his pilgrimage aren't known, but they say that it was roughly 800 years ago. He destroyed Sin and became High Summoner after his pilgrimage, and now there are statues of him in temples around Spira. Well, maybe not all around Spira. I think in Besaid and Kilika and that's it. I don't remember that part. Oh, and also, Lord Ohalland was a blitzer and trained on the stone steps leading up to Kilika Temple at the peak of his blitz career." There was silence in the room after Tidus was done speaking.

_Holy shit_...Rikku thought to herself as her jaw dropped. She stopped putting on her lipstick in the middle of his speech, and now she simply held her lipstick in one hand and her mirror in the other as she stared at her friend. She's surprised that she didn't drop her lipstick in shock.

_What in the name of Yevon just happened? _Yuna thought as her jaw also dropped, mainly because the only thing she taught to him the previous night about Lord Ohalland was that he was a blitzer. He obviously wasn't paying attention to her at the time that she told him that, but he studied after she left.

_I told her I would study, and I did_...He thought to himself as he proudly smiled. It was the first time in about six years that he actually studied for a class, and he felt quite accomplished. He looked around the room and everyone was silent from amazement. No one said anything, so Tidus thought that he should keep talking to break the silence. "Those, um, are just the parts I thought were interesting. Mainly the blitzball part. Oh, and there was something about how he had three wives at one time. That was cool too."

"Wow, Tidus," Mr. Rin said as he stammered a little bit. "That was...an excellent answer."

"Well, I guess that's what happens when you study," Tidus said with a shrug as Mr. Rin smiled widely at Yuna. Tidus looked over at Yuna and gave her a huge smile. All she could do back was return that smile with an impressed one of her own. Rikku on the other hand, was enraged on the other side of the room. She knew that if things needed to be done, she was going to do them herself.


	11. Lies

**11. Lies**

"Wow, I'm so proud of you!" Yuna said to Tidus after class. She gave him a huge hug and he lifted her off the ground as she giggled. "You really _did_ study last night!"

"Of course I did!" He said as he brushed her cheek with her finger. She turned her head away as she turned a light pink color.

"Tidus, I told you, don't do that."

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like anything. I'm a flirt," he said as he shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. "So, since I did my homework and studied, which is something I haven't done in _years_ by the way, you need to tell me what you meant."

"Oh, how last night was a mistake?" He started to walk her to her locker as she formulated her thoughts in her head. "It's just that...I think that our hormones were out of check last night and they exploded. I honestly think that it would've happened sooner or later, but it shouldn't have happened last night."

"Why not?" He asked her as he gave a high five to Botta on the way. "Yo, man! What's happenin'?"

"Tidus,are hypothetical women going tobe on your mind today or are you actuallygonna focus at practice?" Bottaquipped as Tidus threw him a look. Botta only laughed as he walked away.

"Yeah, anyway, you were saying?" He was slightly embarrassed that Botta said that in front of Yuna, so he cleared his throat and motioned her to explain with his hand.

"That was it," she stated as she reached her locker. As she put in the combination, she continued speaking. "Basically, I'm not your girlfriend, we're not 'dating' or anything...I'm just your tutor."

"Oh, okay," Tidus said as a disappointed frown landed on his face. "It's all good."

"I know you can't keep a serious relationship anyway, and that's kind of what I would want from a guy right now if I were looking for a relationship, which I'm not," she explained quickly as she faced him. "We're just friends, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he said as he leant against the locker next to Yuna's. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and he looked at his watch. "Hey, I gotta go catch up with Rikku before my next class, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure," Yuna said with a meek smile. "Have a good day, Tidus."

"Yeah, I'll try," he said as he waved and walked away.

Yuna sighed as she closed her locker and watched him walk away. She knew that lying to him and basically saying that she didn't feel anything toward him was wrong, but being in a relationship with a guy that couldn't be tied down was worse. Looking into those gorgeous blue eyes of his only made her want to crawl into his arms and die that way, so knowing that she just lied to him while looking in those blue eyes broke her heart. She tried not to cry as she sighed and walked to her next class.

* * *

"_OUI!_" Rikku shouted as she saw Tidus. She stormed up to him and shook her fingerright in his face. By the look in her bright green eyes, he could tell she was pissed off. He looked up at the ceiling in aggravation as she spoke. "Fryd dra vilg fyc dryd tecbmyo dryd oui kyua eh recduno dutyo!" 

"Rikku," Tidus said in a slightly annoyed tone, letting out a long sigh. "I don't understand you when you go on an Al Bhed rant. Speak in English, please."

"I said, 'what the fuck was that display that you gave in history today!'" Rikku reiterated as Tidus nodded because he finally understood what she was saying. The only times Rikku starts speaking in Al Bhed is if she is either really happy and excited or really pissed off. This time it was because she was thoroughly pissed. "I have known you for 16 years, Tidus, and I haven't seen you pick up a book since we were in the sixth grade and you had to study for our spelling bee that we had that year! The only motivation that you had for even studying was because you wanted to win that new bike, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Tidus said as he remembered that spelling bee. "I was devastated when I lost to Baralai. Bastard."

"I knew that he was going to win it anyway, but do you remember how hard I helped you study for that spelling bee?" She asked him as he smiled.

"I still can't spell 'photosynthesis' from that," he said with a small chuckle. Rikku made up a song for him to help him learn it, and from that day, he thought of the song. Just for reminiscing purposes, he sang it to her. "You gotta take the 'photo' first, then you 'syn' it with your initials, then you give 'the' photo to your 'sis.'"

"Yeah, and when that word came up in the spelling bee, you spelled it 'p-h-o-t-o-s-i-g-n-t-h-e-s-i-s." She said with a sigh as she thought of how he lost.

"Hey, I don't know about you, but I spell 'sign' s-i-g-n, not s-y-n." They both had to laugh at the recollection. "It's your damn fault that I can't spell."

"No, it's your own damn fault for becoming pussy whipped and resorting to studying to impress a girl." Rikku switched gears from their childhood memories back to him giving an intellectual answer in history. Tidus sighed and Rikku put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm going to be honest with you when I say that I'm really scared for you right now."

"What are you talking about? Why are you scared for me?" He asked as he gave her a queer look. "And I'm not pussy whipped. Is there something wrong with me wanting to do good in a class?"

"Well, maybe you might want to study some English as well, because you can't do 'good' in something. You do 'well' in something. You are hopeless," she said with a sigh.

"I'd like to call it academically challenged." He smiled proudly at her and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever, it's basically the same thing," she clarified, still amused. "Anyway, yes, there is something wrong with you wanting to do _well_ in a class when the reason is a girl."

"Also, Rikku," Tidus started with a shrewd smile as he took her hands off his shoulders. "She _did_ come over to study last night."

"Oh, and what were you studying?" She gave him an icy smile as her voice was heavily laying the sarcasm on. "Anatomy?"

"I told you," Tidus said impatiently as he exhaled. "I did not have sex with her. We merely kissed, that's all."

"She doesn't, like, want a relationship now or anything does she? Because you should let her know that that isn't something that you can commit to." Tidus shot Rikku a very offended look. "What's with the look, Ti?"

"Who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't commit to?" He scoffed as he looked at his watch. He had about thirty seconds to walk all the way around the school to his next class, but he figured that class could wait because he wasn't going to leave this conversation the way it was. He needed to get some things off of his chest first.

"Wait a minute," Rikku said as she started to put the pieces together. "She turned _you_ down didn't she? She told you that she knew you couldn't commit, didn't she?"

"What if she did?" Tidus pretended that it didn't bother him, but his heart sank a little from thinking about it.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Rikku asked in disbelief as she crossed her arms again.

"What the fuck is this, Rikku?" Tidus whipped toward her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're supposed to be my best friend. That entitles you to support me with whatever I want to do with my life!"

"I don't want to watch you ruin your life, that's why I'm trying to protect you!" She said as tears started to fill in her eyes. With the sight of the tears, he slightly grimaced; mostly from annoyance. "You're starting to shirk your duties with blitzball, you're studying now, you're changing and I can't stand to see that!"

"You don't want me happy?" He asked her as she just blankly looked at him. He knew she wasn't going to answer him, so he continued. "Maybe I'm growing up."

"Maybe we're growing apart," she whispered as a tear ran down her face. Tidus was completely flabbergasted at her saying that and crouched down a little so he could look into her eyes.

"Please don't be a drama queen, Rikku," he said gently as he wiped her cheek. As much as he loved Rikku to death, she had a tendency to become over dramatic just so she could get her way. "We're not growing apart, I'm still the same guy that I was yesterday and last week. Hell, I'm still the same guy that I was about three seconds ago. You also have to remember that Rin did tell me that if I didn't maintain a 2.0 gpa, I wouldn't be able to blitz anymore. We all know that a non blitzing Tidus is a miserable Tidus, therefore I need to keep my gpa. Yuna's just helping me out by tutoring. So could you at least _pretend_ that blitz is the reason why I studied last night?"

"I don't want to lose you to someone else," she said as she turned her head away. Tidus pulled her into a hug, although he was pissed off that she was trying to use guilt on him. Rikku was number one with a guilt trip, and Tidus usually fell for it too. He didn't want to think that Rikku was jealous of Yuna, because there wasn't anything to be jealous of.

"You'll never lose me, okay?" He drawled as she wrapped her arms around him. The bell rang and Tidus sighed. "I'm your best friend Rikku and I always will be. Believe me, we've gone through some fucked up shit in our friendship and if we can overcome what happened then, we can definitely get over something like this. However, we have to get to class, so I will talk to you later okay?"

"Okay," she said as she wiped her tears away and kissed Tidus on the cheek. "Bye."

Tidus waved goodbye and as soon as her back was turned he rolled his eyes and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. _Thank you, Rikku_...Tidus thought to himself as he turned on his heel and walked to his next class. _That's all I need right now is for you to turn into Pathetic Hormonal Girl_...


	12. Just Be Careful, Okay?

**12. "Just Be Careful, Okay?" **

Yuna sat in her last class of the day and sighed. Tidus had been running through her head all day and she just wanted a moment long break. _Let me think of something else, please!_ She thought as she got out her binder for this class and flipped to a brand new page of paper. She started to make a To Do list for the weekend as a last resort to get him off of her mind, and Paine sat down next to her.

"Hey," Paine greeted Yuna simply as she put her backpack down next to her seat. "How've you been?"

"I've been okay, how about yourself?" She asked as she put her pen down. She knew that if she held onto her pen, she would start to tap it. It was a nervous habit that she just picked up recently, and even she was getting annoyed by it.

"Eh, not bad," she said as there was a moment of silence. If there was one thing that Yuna didn't like about talking to Paine everyday was that there were awkward moments of silence every once and a while. "So, I need to ask you an impertinent question here."

"Okay, shoot," Yuna said.

"This is weird to say because I don't think I have ever said before, but is there something going on between you and Tidus?" Yuna sighed at Paine's sentence. _Hmm, how many people did he tell? _Yuna thought to herself as she tapped her nails against the desk surface. _He promised he wouldn't say anything_...

"Nothing is going on between Tidus and I, why do you ask?" Yuna asked Paine who shrugged.

"Well, it's just that the boy never shuts up about you." Yuna sat up straight in her seat, intrigued. "It's funny to think of Tidus involved with a girl on a larger scale than a one night stand, but I guess even something as extreme as that is possible."

"He talks about me?"

"No no no, he doesn't just talk about you. He never shuts up about you. I think he told everyone about twelve times today that you were tutoring him. I asked him about it and he just played it cool, but that's Tidus. Therefore, I thought I would just go to you." Yuna shyly smiled and Paine got an amused smile of her own on her face. "Ah, so I take it that something _is_ going on?"

"No, nothing's going on," Yuna said to Paine as Paine gave her a disbelieving look. "No, seriously. I'm tutoring him in history, but that's it. Nothing...romantic about that."

"Okay," Paine said, obviously not believing a word that Yuna said. She knew Tidus well enough to figure out that it was weird that he was talking so much about a girl. Not only was he talking about Yuna a lot, but it was sincere talk, and didn't just center around him wanting to have sex with her. That was a new side of Tidus that Paine didn't think anyone ever saw. After another moment of silence, Paine spoke again. "You going to Rikku's party tonight?"

"I honestly didn't know that Rikku was having a party," Yuna said as she looked down. _Great, what a way to feel left out_...She knew that Paine didn't mean anything by asking her, but Yuna definitely felt out of it.

"Oh, sorry, I..." Paine started as Yuna cut in.

"No, don't worry about it," Yuna said coolly even though she was hurt. _It's probably because of the way I talked to Tidus today_...That was the only logical explanation that she could come up with. She befriended both him and Rikku, and knowing they were the ones giving out the verbal invites, she was very hurt that she didn't receive one.

"I just figured that Tidus would've asked you to go or something," Paine said to save herself from opening her mouth.

"I'm just his tutor," she said quietly. Yuna knew that she wanted more than that, but she couldn't deal with the heartbreak that it would surely bring. She had been at A-East for a couple of days now, and the only positive things that she had heard about Tidus have been related to blitzball.

"Oh," Paine said as she slightly trailed off. _Awkward silence again_...Yuna thought as she reached for her pen. "So, how is the tutoring going?"

"Rather well," Yuna stated matter of factly, remembering what he said in history today. "He actually seems to be doing the reading, so I take that as progress."

"Really?" Paine said, impressed. "That's very un-Tidus-like."

"Yeah, that's what I've heard," Yuna said with a smile. "I'm pretty proud of myself."

"How, um, does Rikku feel about all of this?" Paine asked.

"She hasn't said anything about it." Yuna frowned at the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that Rikku and Tidus are close," Paine said as she shrugged. "She has a tendency to get jealous easily."

"I thought that Rikku was dating someone."

"She is, but it doesn't matter." Paine turned in her seat so she was facing Yuna. "You see, Rikku and Tidus have a very special place in each other's hearts. They've been through so much, and they've always been there to comfort each other. For example, when Rikku's mother died a couple of years ago, Tidus was the one shoulder she could cry on. The list goes on and on, but they protect each other with all they have."

"I don't see how I have any part in that," Yuna said thinking about the situation. "It's not like I spend a lot of time with Tidus. It's one night a week, and I've only been here like three days."

"It's not just you spending time with him, it's the fact that she knows that you're constantly on his mind." Yuna tried to understand, but she couldn't. The look on her face explained that to Paine, so Paine continued. "Rikku doesn't like change. She wants Tidus to stay the way he is, and the fact that he's now studying and thinking about a girl longer than the time he has sex with her is a major change for Tidus...thus pisses off Rikku in the process."

"Well, that's not fair to me. Actually, that's not fair to Tidus either," Yuna protested. "If Rikku doesn't want him to change and he does, it's her own fault. People change, people mature."

"Rikku doesn't understand that," Paine said with a smirk. "Just...be careful, okay?"

"I don't have anything to be careful about," Yuna said defiantly. "There is nothing going on between Tidus and I, so Rikku has nothing to worry about. Tidus doesn't have anything to worry about either."

"Okay," Paine said as she dropped the subject. Yuna was happy when there was finally silence for a moment so she wouldn't have to talk about him anymore, but not talking roughly translated into Yuna thinking some more. _I'm getting a migraine from thinking about this boy! _Yuna thought as she sighed. She tried to pay attention in class, but it was just about as successful as getting her mind off of Tidus.

As soon as the bell rang, Yuna got out of her seat and bolted to her locker. She didn't want to see Tidus on her way out, and of course she did. However, unlike the last few days where he walked up to her and flirted with her, he simply looked at her and sweetly waved. _Why is he making this so much harder on me?_ She innocently waved back and continued to her locker so she could get out of the school as quickly as she could.

When she reached her car, she found herself slightly disappointed that Tidus didn't run out and find her. She shook her head at herself, threw her books and her purse in the passenger seat of her car, and started her car up. Surprisingly, it didn't take her long to get out on the road to head home.

"I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me...Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you...Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face, as if you're never hurt, as if you're never down..." Yuna sang along with the radio as she drove home. Music usually calmed her down and cleared her soul, but not when she was singing songs about laying eyes on people who laid their eyes on her. She was still fighting with herself over her thinking of Tidus, so she exhaled loudly as she stopped at a red light. "Yuna, get yourself together," she scolded herself as she tapped her fingers against the steering wheel. She heard her cell phone ring, so she reached over to the passenger seat to grab it out of her purse. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it.

"Hello?" She said in confusion as the light turned green.

"Hey, Yuna, it's Rikku." Yuna half smiled as she heard Rikku's cheery voice on the other end. She would've fully smiled if it wasn't for the conversation that she had with Paine earlier, but now she felt as if Rikku would chastise her for taking away her 'Tidus time.' However, Rikku sounded quite happy and bubbly, so she figured the coast was clear.

"Oh, hey, Rikku! I didn't put your number in my phone yet, so I was a little confused." Yuna explained as she continued driving to her house.

"I was just wondering what you were doing tonight. My dad is going out of town and I'm going to throw a little party," she said as Yuna slightly frowned and gripped the steering wheel a little harder. She knew that Tidus would be there, and she wasn't sure how she would feel seeing him at the moment.

"I'm not doing anything all weekend except homework," Yuna said as she pulled into her driveway.

"Great! I think people are going to start to come over at about, ooooh, I'm gonna say 9:30ish, so if you want to shakey shake your way over here at that time or any time after, that'd be great."

"Yeah, I might," she said hesitantly. As much as Yuna wanted to go, she wasn't sure how it would fly with her parents. She couldn't tell Rikku that she was an 18 year old with a 1:00am curfew on the weekends. It was embarrassing to even say that to herself, yet alone the most popular girl in school. Not to mention that after the mishap of coming home late the previous night, she would have a heck of a time convincing her parents that she was just going to have bonding time with Rikku again.

"Aww, I really hope you'll be there!" Rikku said with a slight wining tone in her voice. Yuna rolled her eyes and sighed. "People are spending the night, too!"

"If I can be there, I'll be there." Yuna said as she turned off her car and started to walk inside. A party did sound like a lot of fun. Although she didn't drink, it would be nice to meet more people from A-East.

"You promise?"

"I promise," she said as she started to take off her boots. As much as she loved her boots, they were a pain to get off and on. Rikku squealed on the other line in such a high register that Yuna had to move the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf.

"Awesome! Well, I'll see ya then!" Before Yuna had a chance to say goodbye, Rikku hung up her phone. She blinked at her phone a couple of times before she laughed and closed it.

* * *

"You owe me," Rikku said to Tidus as she hung up her phone.

"You're the best, Rikku!" Tidus gave her a huge hug then ran off to blitz practice, leaving Rikku to shake her head at him.

* * *

**So the next time I update will include Rikku's party! Rikku is planning something...and only time will tell what her little scheme is :) Dun dun dun! More drama, fluff, and sarcastic remarks in the next few upcoming chapters! R and R please!**


	13. First Step Toward Popularity

**It's me again! I wrote the next two chapters rather quickly today, but i think they turned out rather well. I'm really fond of chapter XIV actually, because you can just imagine how it happened...Keep reading to find out what i mean!**

**13. First Step Toward Popularity**

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," Tidus said quietly into his phone as it rang. He was calling Yuna to ask her if she wanted a ride to Rikku's party. He also wanted to straighten things out with her a little bit because things were a little awkward between them. "Come on, Yuna—"

"Hello?"

"Yuna!" Tidus said a little too happily into the phone as she picked up.

"What do you want, Tidus?" Her tone was icy, causing his smile to fall slightly.

"Hello to you as well."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," she apologized with a sigh. He lied down on his bed as he listened to her speak. "I've just had a weird day."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he agreed as he put his hand under his head, once again forgetting that he hit the hell out of it this morning. The impact resulted in him having a splitting headache all day, plus with Yuna thoughts running through his head, it was terrible. Once again, he couldn't concentrate at blitzball practice, and Wakka got on his ass about it. He literally told Tidus, 'get laid this weekend, ya? You need it.'

"Anyway, I'm kind of in a hurry, so can you make this fast?"

"What are you doing?" He playfully asked her as he sat up. _She's cold again..._He thought with a sigh. _She needs to watch the mood swings..._

"I'm getting dressed," she said simply as a smile broke out on Tidus' face.

"Oh, does that mean that you're naked?" He asked her as she giggled. _Finally, she's lightening up..._

"I'm in my bra and underwear if you wanted to know," she replied in a flirtatious tone as visions flew through Tidus' head.

"Niiiiice," he said as she giggled again. "Anyway, I did have a point to calling you."

"Oh? What would that be?" Her tone changed from icy to flirtatious to friendly in the matter of thirty seconds, causing Tidus' head to slightly spin. He felt that she needed to hold up signs with the mood she was in so he could keep up.

"I was wondering if you were going to go to Rikku's party that she's having tonight."

"Oh," she said with a sigh. As much as she wanted to go, she had already talked to her parents and they told her 'no way, not under any circumstance, forget it.' Although they were rather adamant on their answer, she was still working on them to see if they'd change their minds. "I'm not sure if I can."

"Your parents still pissed about you being late last night?" He asked as she sighed in reply. "I'm really sorry about that by the way. I didn't mean to spoil your weekend."

"No, it's okay, you didn't spoil my weekend," she stated.

"Can you...sneak out?" He suggested to her as she gasped.

"Sneak out! Are you nuts! I've never done that before in my life and I would feel way too guilty!" She lowered her voice slightly so her parents couldn't hear her and sat on her bed. "Besides, if I would go over Rikku's I would probably want to spend the night because she told me that's what most people do."

"Yeah, I'm going to spend the night," he said in a silent way of hinting that she would sleep with him. _She wouldn't get a choice in that…_He couldn't help the mischievous thought that entered his head. "Could you maybe ask your parents again?"

"Okay, hold on a second so I can throw on some clothes and walk downstairs," she said as she put her phone down. Tidus tapped his fingers against his leg and after a few minutes she came back. "Um, they said I could go. I have no idea what changed their minds."

"Really! Sweet!" Tidus said as he stood up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times to make sure that it looked okay and fixed his necklace. "So, I'll pick you up in like an hour?"

"You're going to pick me up?" She was touched at his generosity.

"That's why I called you," he said to state the obvious. "Anyway, I'll see ya then okay?"

"Okay, I just need to change and put on some makeup." She said as she ran to her closet to pick out something to wear. "I'll talk to you later."

They exchanged good byes and Tidus threw his hands in the air. _YES! I'll be with her all night, and who knows what a little alcohol will do..._He ran around his room to get dressed, he was still in his boxers from his shower after blitz practice, and to do his hair. _Two nights in a row where you have to get dressed up for a single girl. What in Yevon's name is going on with you, Tidus?_

Tidus drove over to Yuna's house and saw that there were extra cars in the driveway. _Oh shit…_he thought as he took the key out of the ignition. _Are her parents home? Do I have to meet her parents? How do you say 'hi, nice to meet you, I saw your little girl half naked last night?'_ Tidus tried to calm himself down by smoothing out his shirt and running his hand through his hair as he walked up to the door. He softly knocked, hoping that he didn't knock too softly. He was just about to knock again when a man opened the door.

"Hi. I'm Yuna's father, Braska," the man said as he reached out to shake Tidus' hand. Tidus was nervous and figured that was an odd way to answer the door, but gave Yuna's father a firm handshake anyway. "You must be..."

"I'm Tidus," He said simply as he looked up to see Yuna standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a really short red dress that had a really low cut top that showed a lot of cleavage. His jaw slightly dropped when he saw her, but he had to remember that her father was standing three feet away from him so he regained his composure. "Hey, Yuna. You look great."

"Thanks," she said as she walked down the stairs. She turned to her father and said, "I'll be back later on, okay?"

"Okay, be a good girl." Yuna was slightly embarrassed as her father kissed her on the cheek before she left with Tidus.

"I will be, daddy," she said as Tidus held the door open for her and started to walk toward Tidus' car.

"It was nice to meet you, sir," Tidus said as he shook Braska's hand before following Yuna. When he heard the door shut, he couldn't help but give Yuna a close look from her back all the way down to her tiny red heels. "Damn, woman, you need to stop doing this to me."

"What are you talking about?" She stopped walking and looked back at him. As he caught up to her, his gaze followed the top of the dress and fixated on her cleavage.

"You need to stop wearing outfits like that," he said as he smiled and looked in her eyes.

"Why? I love this dress," she said as she looked down at herself. _Okay, the cleavage is a little much, and I'm still shocked my father didn't yell at me when he saw me as I walked down the stairs..._She thought and then looked up at him. He had on his wonderful smile again; the one where looked her in admiration. That look always made her blush and become nervous.

"Yeah, I like that dress too," he confessed, opening the car door for her again. "A lot." He had to refrain himself from saying, 'it would look a hell of a lot better on my bedroom floor,' but those were just his hormones coming into play again.

"Well, thank you," she said, completely knowing his reasoning for liking it so much. She watched him walk around to the drivers side of the car, and she could see her father peeking out of the curtains by the front door to see if Tidus opened the door for her. She had to roll her eyes and hope that Tidus didn't notice him there.

"All right!" Tidus said as he started to back out of Yuna's driveway. "Off to Rikku's we go!"

"Yep," Yuna said with excitement. She wasn't about to tell him that this was her first high school party that she's ever been too that involved boys and alcohol. She also wasn't going to tell him that if he is expecting to have sex with her tonight, it most certainly wasn't going to happen.

By 10:00, Rikku's party was in full swing. The music was blasting all over the house, alcohol was being distributed, and everyone was just having a good time. Rikku absolutely adored her parties that she threw, so she sat down on the couch with Gippal and admired everything that was going around her. She was drinking rum and cokes, and by now had already had a few in her, so she was starting to loosen up. There wasn't any sign of Tidus yet, but Rikku wasn't worried. She knew that Tidus always liked to be fashionably late and make an entrance. She giggled as Gippal leaned over and started to kiss her on her neck, and then saw the door open. It was Tidus...and Yuna.

"Tysh, E teth'd ghuf ra fyc kuehk du _tneja _fedr ran, (Damn, I didn't know he was going to _drive_ with her)" Rikku muttered toward Gippal and stood up. It took Gippal a minute to realize that Rikku was moving, so he almost lost his balance. Rikku happily walked over to Tidus and Yuna who tried not to give her an appalled look at her outfit. Rikku was wearing a tiny brownish-green skirt with the sides of her yellow thong hanging out and what looked like a yellow bathing suit top. "Hey guys."

"Hey Rikku," Tidus said as he looked around. He noticed that the cheerleaders were all over the blitz players and he wanted to get on that action as soon as he could. He wasn't at the party with Yuna on a date; he just wanted to give her a ride because he was sure she didn't know where Rikku lived. It was a nice friendly gesture. _But how friendly of a gesture would it be if I were to go hang out with the guys and get drunk without her? _He thought to himself.

"Booze is in the kitchen, the study, the living room, dining room...basically everywhere," she said with a smile and held up her drink. "You do drink, don't you Yuna?"

"I have before," she lied as she looked at all the drunk people. _This is not my scene…_she thought to herself as she looked up at Tidus. He was enjoying every minute of this, and Yuna wasn't sure if she was going to last another minute.

"Alright, awesome. Come on you guys," Rikku said, stumbling as she led them toward the kitchen. "What do you guys want? We've got beer, rum, vodka, and my personal favorite; frozen margarita mix. I have the ice cubes and everything ready, so I just need someone to make it, that's all."

"Give me a beer," Tidus said as Rikku handed him a bottle from the table. Rikku looked over at Yuna for her response.

"Oh, just a coke," she said when she saw some bottles of coke lying around. Rikku poured her about half a glass of coke, then filled the rest of the glass with rum. Yuna tried not to show her disgust as Rikku handed it to her, but it was quite obvious. The liquid in the glass was almost clear from how much rum was put into it. Yuna thought that she was going to be sick just by looking at it.

"Hey, Rikku, don't make it that strong." Tidus took the drink from Yuna's hands and handed it to Rikku. "Here, I'm sure you could handle this."

"Thanks, I'll be around, okay?" Tidus nodded to Rikku as she stumbled off toward the living room to find Gippal again. Yuna absorbed the environment around her as Tidus poured her a drink.

"Here," Tidus said as he handed Yuna another glass. "This one won't kill you."

"Thanks, I'm not a fan of alcohol," she admitted as she took a sip. She made a face when she tasted the rum mixed in and looked up at Tidus. "Did you spike this?"

"Yes, but there's not a lot of rum in it, I promise you," he said as he took a sip of his beer. "I won't let you get trashed, okay?"

"Okay," she said as she saw Tidus eye his teammates. "Hey, I'm going to go mingle. You can go talk to your blitz guys, cuz I can see you eyeing them all."

Tidus chuckled as Yuna attempted to take another sip of her rum and coke. He could tell that she was not enjoying it, but he knew that after fighting to drink one, she'd be able to drink more without tasting it. "All right, have fun."

"You too," Yuna said as she watched Tidus leave. _This isn't a date, Yuna..._she reminded herself as she walked into the dining room where Paine and a bunch of people were sitting. _This is a chance for me to meet more people...right? _


	14. Margaritas and Khakis Don't Mix

**14. Margaritas and Khakis Don't Mix**

"So I see that you're here with the new chick, ya?" Letty asked Tidus as he gently smacked him on the back. Tidus was standing in the kitchen with the five other members of the Abes and a couple cheerleaders with a beer in his hand. _Life is good…_He thought with a smile. "Score one with her yet?"

"Nah, not yet," Tidus said as he reached for his third beer. He could hold his alcohol well from the years of alcohol training, so it would take him quite a few to start to feel it. "I'm working on it though. Just give me time."

"I've never seen you try so hard just to have sex with a girl, Tidus." Jassu shook his head at Tidus in amusement. "What's with this girl that makes you want to fuck her so badly?"

"She's a hard one to break, that's why," Tidus said, boasting a little bit. "But, I know that as time goes on, I'll get her to trust me, and then I'll get her in bed. Could you imagine how it would look to have a naïve and prude girl on my track record?"

"You're such a skank, Tidus," Linna stated with a smile to him as she was sitting on Datto's lap on the counter. "But that's what I love about you."

"Yeah, I know, it's it great?" Tidus said as they all laughed. Tidus had to look around to make sure that Yuna wasn't in earshot because he didn't want to hear him say these things. He wasn't exactly sure if what he was saying was actually factual. He still hadn't figured it out. He was the only guy at A-East who could say that their track record was a mile long and he was quite curious how awesome it would look to have Yuna's name added onto that list. However, the way he thought about Yuna, he wasn't sure what that meant.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rikku asked as she quite literally hopped over to them.

"Nothin'," Tidus said as he drank the rest of his beer. "Once again, Miss Rikku, your party is a smashing success."

"Oh, honey," she said as she reached for another drink. "The party just started! OH! Margaritas!"

Rikku noticed her Al Bhed friend, Naida, pour some ice into the blender to make some margaritas. "Of course, Rikku! I know they're your favorite."

"So Tidus," Rikku started as she put her arm around him playfully. "Are you going to need some helping coaxing our young little Yuna into bed with you tonight?"

"No coaxing will be needed." He reached for another beer and motioned toward Yuna. "See the empty glasses next to her?"

"Holy shit, she can take her alcohol," Rikku exclaimed as she noticed the three empty glasses and Yuna giggling like crazy.

"And she told me that she didn't care for alcohol," Tidus said with a chuckle as he drank some of his beer. "Maybe we can turn her into quite the party girl."

"Ya know, I did tell her that she should audition for the cheerleading squad. I could turn her into a party pro," Rikku adverted her attention from Yuna and started to bounce on her toes as Naida poured her a huge margarita. "YAY! I love margaritas!"

"Let me go give one to Yuna," Tidus said as he poured another glass and walked into the dining room. Yuna was giggling like a little school around Paine, Baralai, Nooj, Leblanc, Gippal, Brother, and Buddy as she listened to them talk. Tidus walked up behind Yuna and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to face him.

"Oh, Tidus, you scared me!" Her voice was very heavily slurred and she was still giggling. She noticed the margarita in his hand and reached for it. "Oooh! Did you bring that for me?"

"Yeah, I did actually." Tidus handed it over to the intoxicated Yuna, who started to drink it instantly. Tidus wasn't sure how she didn't manage to get brain freeze by the way she was drinking it. He stacked the glasses from her previous drinks in one hand as he held his beer in the other and motioned toward the kitchen. "I'm going to bring these into the kitchen."

"Oh, I wanna come!" Yuna said as she tried to get up. She almost tripped over her own two feet, but caught herself on the chair. Tidus chuckled and walked into the kitchen, Yuna faltering as she followed him. She had to hold onto the wall for support, and when Tidus put the glasses in the sink, she grabbed onto his arm, almost knocking the beer out of his hand at the same time. The Abes sitting around them couldn't help but laugh because it was a rather humorous sight. He had to put his beer down for a second as he got her to stand up. He was still holding her up, but she looked up at him innocently and said, "I'm kinda dizzy."

"Yeah, I bet," Tidus agreed as he grabbed his beer and helped her walk into the living room so she could sit down. There wasn't anyone in the living room anymore, they all moved into the kitchen or the dining room because those were the two main spots where the liquor was. Tidus wasn't tipsy at all yet, so he was able to sit down without a problem. Yuna, on the other hand, plopped down hard on the couch, spilling some of her margarita on Tidus' shirt and new khakis as she toppled over. "Oh, shit!" He put his beer down on the table and looked at the red stains that were now all over him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here, let me get that!" Yuna said as she put her margarita glass on the table next to Tidus' beer. Tidus figured that she was going to go grab a towel or wipe the slush off of him some other similar way. He was wrong. She bent over and started to lick the mix off of him.

"Yuna!" Tidus cried loudly in surprise as she moved her head from his shirt to his pants. She was really close to his crotch, and really starting to turn him on. "Oh Yevon, maybe you shouldn't do that..."

"Tidus! Take it upstairs, ya?" The second Tidus heard Jassu's voice, he whipped his head around and saw that everyone else could see them. _No, they can see me, they can't see where Yuna's head is! _By the way Rikku's house was laid out, the back of the couch faced the entrance of the kitchen, so they could only see the back of his head, and him squirming as Yuna was licking margarita off of him. He grabbed Yuna's shoulders to stop her.

"Very funny, guys," Tidus shouted back as Yuna looked over the couch. One of her spaghetti straps fell off of her shoulder and she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand to get the mix off, so that made the situation look even worse. Everyone started to laugh and Tidus put his hand to his forehead. _Dammit..._he thought as Yuna looked back at him. "Yeah, um, I want to change my shirt, so let's go upstairs."

"There's clothes for you upstairs?" She asked as Tidus helped her up.

"Yuna, I practically live here. Of course there's clothes for me upstairs." He sighed as he started to lead her up the stairs, leaving the drinks behind. Neither of them needed to be drinking anymore.

"Don't be too loud up there, ya?" Datto shouted from the kitchen.

"I don't want to hear the bed creaking from down here!" Letty added with a laugh.

"There are condoms in the dresser in the guest room if you need them!" Rikku shouted as waves of laughter came from the kitchen. Tidus shook his head and helped Yuna up the stairs and into the guest room.

**Oh the amazing things that alcohol does to us light weights! Kay, i'm going to update soon because i have some good ideas for the next few chapters! (I'm quite excited too!) Rikku's scheme will show up pretty soon...R &R if you want to make me happy! )**


	15. Meet The Hidden Seductress

**Hey everyone! I can't believe I'm already on chapter fifteen! I am still quite happy and excited about this story, so I hope you're still enjoying it as well! I'm sorry that this is only one chapter, but I just wanted to let you know that when I post the next chapter, I have to make my story rated R for a sex scene. I already wrote the next couple of chapters, but I need to change the rating. I tried to make it as PG-13 as possible, but no matter how I wrote it, it had to be graphic to get my point across. (I can't tell you who has sex...you have to read it and find out!) I'll post the next couple of chapters later on tonight, so I'm assuming they'll be up sometime tomorrow due to the fact that it takes a while for them to update the story and whatnot. I hope you all will continue to read even though I'm changing the rating!**

**15. Meet The Hidden Seductress**

Tidus helped Yuna walk up the stairs and sat her down on the guest room bed so she wouldn't fall over. He started to unbutton his shirt as he walked toward the closet to find new clothes to wear. He was quite pissed that his brand new khakis were now ruined from the margarita mix, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. _Not sure who to blame…_Tidus thought as he looked through the closet. _Rikku for liking margaritas so damn much, myself for offering one to Yuna, or Yuna because she's the one who spilled it on me... _He stripped down to his boxers and looked over at Yuna, who was lying on her stomach facing him with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"What?" He asked her as she stood up and started to walk over to him. She almost tripped over her own two feet in her drunken state, so he ran and caught her so she wouldn't land on her face. "I think you need to lie back down."

"Why?" She looked up at him and started to run her finger up and down his chest. "I won't lie down unless you'll join me."

"Okay," he said with a sigh as he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. He didn't have any intentions of doing anything with her while she was highly intoxicated, so he was just waiting for her to pass out so he could walk back downstairs. He lied down next to her and she moved closer to him so her face was only about an inch away from his own. She didn't say anything, she only looked at him, but Tidus could smell the alcohol on her breath. "I'm going to get you some water so you don't wake up with a hell of a hangover in the morning."

"No, don't leave me!" She protested as she grabbed him by the arm as he started to walk toward the bathroom. He turned to face her again and she had a naughty smile on her face. He rolled his eyes and sat back down on the bed.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere," he said as she started to seductively crawl toward him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied innocently as she straddled him and slipped out of her dress, revealing a slinky black strapless bra and matching black thong. _You know what they say about girls wearing black underwear…_ Tidus thought to himself. He wasn't sure what to do, so he didn't stop her or put his hands on her. He simply watched her undress and then she started to kiss his earlobes and run her fingers down his back.

"Yuna," he said as he tried to push her away from him. "Don't do this to me."

"Why not?" She breathed into his ear after she spoke, causing Tidus to shut his eyes. _Okay, I'm wearing only boxers, _he thought as he could feel himself becoming more and more turned on. _She's gonna feel something quite soon if she doesn't stop._ "You're enjoying this, I can tell." _Oooh, too late..._

"Yeah, but Yuna, you're drunk," he said as she licked up his ear lobe and exhaled in his ear. He had to clench his teeth to keep his hormones from exploding. "And I've never had to turn a girl away before once she's like this..."

"Then don't complain," she said as she looked at him. She bounced on his lap a little bit out of giddiness, not aware of how much that was turning Tidus on. "I'm starting to sober up, so it's all good."

"No, you're still really drunk." His sentence slowed down as he watched her put her hands behind her own back and unhooked her strapless bra. He swallowed as she threw it to the other side of the room. "Oh Yevon, this is torture."

"Then don't let me torture you," she said as she started to kiss his neck. She pressed herself against him so they had skin on skin contact, yet Tidus held his hands behind himself so he wouldn't touch her. _Once I touch her, it's all over..._He thought to himself as she continued to turn him on more. "Play with me, Tidus."

"I don't want to play with you, Yuna," he said, lying to her. She stopped kissing his neck and looked at him in the eyes with a frown on her face. She was still very drunk and he couldn't take advantage of that. _I have no idea why..._he thought as he picked her up and moved her off of him. Her jaw dropped from the fact that he just rejected her and he bent over to grab her bra. He walked back over to the bed handed it to her as he spoke. "You'll thank me in the morning when you still have your v-card."

"Well, maybe it's about time I had someone swipe my v-card," she said as she unwillingly put her bra back on. As hard as it was, (_No pun intended..._Tidus thought) Tidus ignored her as he walked in the closet. He knew he needed to find new clothes if he was going to go back downstairs to join everyone else. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. I'm listening," Tidus said as he grabbed a shirt off a hanger and faced her. "I don't think _you're_ listening to _me_. You're very, very drunk. You probably won't even remember this in the morning, and it's a good thing, too. I don't want you to remember this moment because I can't believe I just turned you down. I have never turned down a naked girl who was seducing me like that."

"Then why _did_ you turn me down?" She asked as Tidus continued to look for a pair of pants. She let her gaze move down from his face to the lower half of his body. "You, um, better calm yourself down if you want to go back downstairs though."

Tidus looked down at his crotch and realized she was right. "Yeah, I know. However, I want you to stay up here."

"What?" Yuna practically shrieked as she walked over to him, still only in her bra and underwear, and stood right in front of him as she put her hands on her hips. "How come you get to have all the fun?"

"Because _I_ won't regret anything in the morning," he replied calmly as he grabbed her shoulders and moved her out of her way. He put on a pair of jeans and slipped on the shirt he found. He then grabbed another shirt and handed it to Yuna. "Here, wear this. I'm sure it'll be a hell of a lot more comfortable than sleeping in your dress."

"You're not going to sleep with me?" She asked as she slightly pouted, not putting on the shirt yet. She once again walked closer to him and ran her finger between his pecs and trailed her finger down to his well-toned abs. "I have to stay up here in a house I've never been in before with a bunch of drunk people who might take advantage of me and I have to stay here _alone_?"

"Fine," he said as he grabbed Yuna's hand away from him and walked over to the bed to grab her dress. He then walked over to the vanity table that was on one side of the room and placed the dress on it so it wouldn't wrinkle. "I'll lie down with you until you fall asleep and then I'm going back downstairs. It's only 11:45 and I didn't come to this party to babysit. I came here to loosen up a little bit. I've had a very hard week."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm such a burden on you," she retorted as Tidus started to take the throw pillows off of the bed and put them on the ground.

"You're not a burden on me," he said as he sighed and motioned her to lie down. "Now, lie down."

"Don't order me around," she said as she leant against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I'll order you around all I want," he informed her as he walked over to where she was standing. "When it comes to tutoring, you're in charge. When it comes to parties, I'm the one in charge."

"Really?" She challenged him as she took a couple of steps toward him. Her face was close to his again and he had to turn his head so he wouldn't grab her and do something he would regret. "Well, when we have sex who will be in charge?"

"Wait a minute. _When_ we have sex? Who said that we're going to have sex?" Tidus wanted to know as Yuna put her arms around his neck. He quickly grabbed both of her arms and forced them down by her sides. "Yuna, seriously, knock it off."

"Honestly, this is the second night in a row where you've turned me down when I've wanted to have sex with you," she said as she sat down on the bed. Just to prove how upset she was, she crossed her legs and her arms, and put her nose in the air. "I'll break you eventually."

"Well, that is one I've never heard before," he said with a laugh as he walked over to her. _That's a line I usually give..._He thought as he leaned over and put his arms on the bed so Yuna was between them. "Here's the deal, okay? You come onto me again when you're sober—'sober' being the operative word here—and then I'll have sex with you, okay?"

"Really?" Yuna said as she perked up and Tidus nodded.

"Yes, now let me get you a glass of water so you won't be dying tomorrow," he said as he started to leave the room.

"Tidus?" He turned around when he heard her voice and saw that she had a smile on her face. "That's a promise, you know."

"Yeah. I know." He said quietly as he left the room.

**All right, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...and I'll update a couple more chapters later and change the rating. I really did want to keep this PG13 rated, but sex was going to happen when you have a main character like how I portrayed Tidus. R and R please:o)**


	16. Rikku's Vindictive Definition Of Fun

**Warning: Sexual Content! You've been warned! (But I hope you enjoy :))**

* * *

**16. Rikku's Vindictive Definition Of Fun**

"You done babysitting now, Ti?" Rikku asked as she handed Tidus another beer as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, she passed out," he let out a huge sigh as he thought about the situation._ There is a beautiful girl upstairs who wanted to have sex with me, and I'm down here. Why are there a million things wrong with this picture? _He was taking care of her for about a half hour before she passed out. He wanted to make sure that she drank plenty of water and he spooned with her until she fell asleep. He didn't want to move, but he knew that he had to return to the party so false accusations didn't arise. "Why am I doing this to myself anyway?"

"Ya know, I was wondering the same question," Rikku said as she took another sip of her margarita. That was about her tenth drink, so she was quite trashed at that time. Tidus was surprised that she could still think straight. "I think you should just bang her and get it over with."

"That's the funny thing about all this, Rikku," he said after he chugged half of his beer. He wasn't drunk in the least bit, and he knew that in order to relax at all, he would have to have about three more beers before he would feel anything. "She's proposed that the last two nights, and I've turned her down."

"Did you even make out with her up there?" She asked him as he shook his head. "Then what the hell were you doing up there?"

"Keeping her off of me." He drank the rest of his beer and grabbed another one. _The sooner these go down, the sooner I won't remember anything..._

"Whoa, seriously?" Rikku asked as Tidus nodded. "Hm, that's weird."

"Yeah, she's a fiery one, that's for sure," Tidus said as he and Rikku walked into the living room. "Okay, who's up for a fun drinking game?"

Everyone, of course, was up for a drinking game to liven the party up a little bit. Ever since Tidus arrived at the party with Yuna, everyone was more concerned to see if Tidus was going to score with Yuna than anything else. Tidus usually enjoyed being the center of attention, in fact he expected it. However, he felt like everyone was intruding this time. Yuna already told Tidus that she didn't want to feel like a sex object, and he understood that fully...oddly enough.

"Okay, I have one," Rikku announced as she sat down by everyone. "I'm making this up as I go along, so let's see how it'll turn out. Okay, everyone get in a circle."

"Oh, Fayth, Rikku," Keepa said with a roll of his eyes as everyone obeyed Rikku and sat in a circle. "We're not playing spin the bottle are we?"

"Not exactly," she said as she took the empty beer bottle out of Tidus' hand and held it up. She was about to speak, but then decided to have a little more fun with things, and handed the bottle back to Tidus and flashed him a smile. "Tidus, you spin the bottle and whoever it lands on, you have to spend some quality time out in the hot tub with them."

"But I didn't bring my bathing suit," he said as Rikku smiled. _Oh Yevon..._He thought as he realized what Rikku was thinking. _Skinny dipping...with a girl...what does that lead to?_ He grabbed another beer off of the dining room table and chugged the entire thing in one gulp before he placed the bottle that Rikku gave him on the ground. _I'm gonna need to have a buzz to do this..._ "Okay..."

He gave the bottle a spin and it landed on Rikku's friend Naida. The thought of kissing anyone but Yuna almost disappointed him at the moment. In a way he wished that Yuna was down here and he had to go in the hot tub with her, but in a way he was glad she wasn't there. He didn't want to take her virginity like that.

"All right, let's go." Tidus said simply as he grabbed another beer with one hand and used the other to grab Naida by the wrist and led her outside. No one else watched, they simply continued to play the game and picked rooms to go have sex in. Of course Rikku and Gippal kept spinning until they landed on each other, but everyone knew that they have been dating for several years and it would be unfair to both of them to have to fool around with anyone else but each other. Naturally, they went up in Rikku's room for the rest of the night and didn't come back out.

Tidus chugged his entire beer before he turned on the jets in the hot tub. He quickly shed his clothing and hopped in...thanking Yevon that he was pretty buzzed now after throwing back three beers in the time span of about ten minutes. Tidus knew that Naida was a very promiscuous girl; out of the five blitz guys, she's slept with Letty, Jassu, and Botta. _I think two on the same night..._Tidus thought to himself. However, she was one of the few cheerleaders that Tidus had not slept with, and he knew that would change that night.

Naida also shed her clothing—in a very seductive manner—and sat in the hot tub. There wasn't any time between when they sat down and when Naida leaned over to kiss Tidus. Tidus felt like he didn't have any choice but to reciprocate the kiss. Kissing her was nothing like kissing Yuna. Naida was very forceful and liked to be in charge of what direction they went in. Her hand instantly went to his thigh, and slowly trailed her fingers upward and gripped hard when she arrived at his erection. She started to stroke him up and down and since Tidus was still horny from when Yuna was sitting on him half naked, so it didn't take him long to become turned on at all. One of Tidus' hands moved from her waist to her breast, gently pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. His other hand traveled down from her waist to between her legs and forcefully pushed three of his fingers deep inside of her. Her moans of pleasure were enough for Tidus to fully get into the mood. He took his hand off of her breast to reach behind him so he could reach his jeans. He grabbed a condom out of his wallet—he carried condoms with him at all times—and ripped the wrapper off with his teeth.

"Hold on," he said as he sat on the edge of the hot tub for a minute. He knew the condom wouldn't stay on if he put it on under water, so getting out first would be his safest bet. Before he was able to put it on, Naida put her mouth on him and started to pleasure him orally. He definitely could tell that she was an expert at this because he was quickly getting off. Moans escaped his lips as he started getting closer and closer to climax. He could feel everything inside of his body stir faster and faster until he loudly moaned, shuddered, and orgasmed. Naida grabbed Tidus' empty beer bottle and spit his juices into it so she didn't have to swallow. Tidus was insulted by that, but decided not to fret about it. He slipped on the condom, sat back in the water, and grabbed Naida by the waist so she was now on top of him.

Their hips grinded against each other in perfect rhythm as their pulses raced, breathing sped up, and bodies became covered in a mixture of sweat and steam from the hot tub. Tidus could feel Naida tightening around him, proving that she was closer to her climax. He moved faster as her moans became louder, and with one loud moan, it was all over.

After recovering for a minute, they both stood up, dried themselves off with the towels that were by the hot tub and got dressed. Naida was glowing, but Tidus couldn't help the grim look that was on his face.

"Wow, Tidus," she said as she traced her finger along the side of his chin and leaned in for another kiss. "You are amazing."

"Yeah, thanks." He jerked his head backward so she couldn't kiss him again then walked inside, leaving Naida a little dumbfounded.

Tidus quickly brushed his teeth and took a shower to get rid of the mixture of sweat, chlorine, and sex off of him and went into the guest bedroom in his towel. Yuna was innocently sleeping on the bed with a sweet smile on her face as she clutched the covers with one of her arms. He went into the closet, grabbed a pair of boxers, slipped them on, and crawled into bed next to her. He held her close against his body as he kissed the back of her head. _Yuna, I'm sorry..._


	17. Complicating The Web Of Lies

**17. Complicating The Web Of Lies**

Yuna woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She put her hand on her head as she looked around, blinking her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlit room. She sat up straight as she realized that she didn't know where she was. She let out a yelp when she saw that she was only in a tee-shirt, bra, and underwear...and Tidus was sleeping next to her. He was covered up by the sheets, so she couldn't tell if he was completely naked, or just naked from the waist up...and she wasn't about ready to check. _Oh Yevon..._She saw Tidus' pants and shirt with a red substance on them and instantly thought it was blood. _My blood?_ She leaned over and shook Tidus awake.

"Wha...?" He said sleepily as he saw Yuna above him. He yawned and looked over at the clock. "Yuna, it's 7:30 on a Saturday morning. I don't want to wake up until at least noon."

"What happened last night?" Yuna asked hastily as she put her hand back on her head, which was now throbbing. "Oooh...my head..."

"Yeah, you did drink a lot last night," He said as he put one hand under his pillow, wrapped his other hand in the blankets and closed his eyes again. "But you're not throwing up, so consider yourself lucky."

"It's not cool that I feel like the Machina War is being replayed in my head." She noticed that he was trying to go back to sleep so she shook him again. "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Yeah, you said that last night as well," he said with a smile without opening his eyes. Yuna gasped and put her hand on her chest.

"Oh, Yevon..." she said as she sat back against the headboard of the bed in shock. Tidus only laughed at her reaction.

"Relax, Yuna." She looked down at him as he opened his eyes again, yet didn't drop his smile. "I didn't have sex with _you._"

"I don't like you said that," Yuna muttered with a frown as Tidus just nuzzled against the pillow. "What did you emphasize the 'you' part for?"

"Jealous?" He asked her as she instantly started to flush a deep shade of pink. "Oooh, you are!"

"No, I'm not!" She said as she turned a deeper red and decided to change the subject. "So we didn't have sex then?"

"Nope, _we_ didn't," he said as he sat up, still flashing a smile at her.

"Stop!" She reached behind her and threw her pillow at him. At least now she could see that he was wearing boxers, so she felt slightly better. "Then who did you have sex with?" She didn't really want to know the answer to that question, but it would've bothered her if she didn't know.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his bed hair. He was completely aware of what happened between he and Naida the previous night, but he wasn't going to tell Yuna. _Tease her, yes..._He thought, _just to see how much it would bother her..._

"Actually I would," she said as she stuck her nose in the air.

"You are jealous, you are jealous!" Tidus said in a sing-song voice as he started to tickle her.

"I am _not_ jealous!" She said as she tried not to fidget. She knew that she was very ticklish, but she tried to hold it back. She did not want to let him win this one. "I'm not ticklish either!"

"Oh really? Then why are you squirming?" Yuna started to giggle and lied on her back as Tidus sat over her. "Not ticklish my ass!"

"Stop! Stop!" She cried to him through fits of giggles. "Okay! Okay!"

"Don't lie to me like that," he said as he stopped tickling her. He sat back up straight and tossed his hair out of his face. "If you lie to me, I'll be able to find the truth."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she rolled over to her side and propped herself up by her elbow.

"You're very easy to read," he explained as he lied down on his side to face Yuna. "That's not exactly a bad thing, but I can tell if you lie."

"You, on the other hand, are very hard to read," she said with a sigh. "I've been trying to read you for the last couple of days, but I feel like I'm reading a book in Al Bhed."

"Hm, I guess that would make sense to why Rikku understands me so well," he said with a smile.

"Well, yeah, I guess so, but I meant that more in depth," she returned the smile and looked up at him. She could sense that he was confused, so she continued. "Like I told you, my mother is Al Bhed, so I know certain things in the language. For example, I know that 'I love you' is 'E muja oui,' 'hello' is 'rammu,' 'good-bye' is 'kuut poa,' and that's about it. I know these things because my mother has been saying them to me since I was a baby. However, there are many things in Al Bhed where I am left in the dark. Like with you, I know that you are arrogant, love blitzball, and want sex. But that is all I know about you."

"That was a very good analogy," Tidus said Yuna proudly smiled. "There honestly isn't much more to me than those three things though."

"Oh," Yuna said, disappointment in her voice. "So then how do you explain your thoughts, your feelings, stuff like that? There has to be more to you than just sex, blitzball, and loving yourself."

"I'm not one to explain my emotions," he clarified as he shrugged. "I'm a doer, not a thinker."

"That's where you and I differ," she said with a sigh.

"Actually, I'm positive there are a lot of differences between you and I, but, yes, that is one of the many." He smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair again. With a chuckle, he decided to change the subject matter a little bit. "Like another difference would be that you were seducing me last night and I didn't seduce you back."

"Me seducing someone? Yeah, right," Yuna said with a scoff and a roll of her eyes, obviously not believing him. "Are you sure you don't have that backward?"

"Well, let me think about this for a minute." Tidus put the hand that was not propping him up on his chin to pretend that he was thinking. "Hmm, I believe I do remember you straddling me and undressing. Then you were upset that I wouldn't have sex with you. Yep, that was you."

"Oh my Yevon," Yuna said as she blushed more and more with every word that Tidus said. _That's not like me at all...Note to self: alcohol is bad! _Yuna thought to herself as she was thoroughly embarrassed. Tidus softly chuckled as he gently put his fingers through her hair. "Are you lying to me?"

"I don't know, am I?" He asked playfully as his fingers trailed down her face to her chin. "You'll never be able to tell, huh?"

"You're cruel," she growled as she narrowed her eyes at him, yet still had a smile on her face. "I still think you're being unfair about not telling me who you had sex with last night. If you had sex with anyone at all. Obviously it wasn't me because you turned me down."

"Yeah, I know," he said as he put his hand back down on the bed. "I still can't believe I did that."

"What? Have sex with someone last night, or turn me down?" Yuna asked as she realized that her hand that wasn't propping herself up was about a centimeter away from Tidus'. "Did you really turn me down? Wait, was I _really_ seducing you?"

"Yes, I did, and yes, you really were," he said with a chuckle as he moved his hand so it was on hers. "I didn't have sex with anyone last night, don't worry."

"Worry? Who said I was worried?" Yuna put her fingers between Tidus' and looked up at him.

"You were scared shitless," he said as he rubbed her fingers with his own. "Like I said, I can read you like a book."

"Well, this book is closed for the rest of the day." With a smile, she moved closer to Tidus and snuggled up next to him. "So what did you do after I fell asleep last night?"

"Fell asleep? No, honey, you passed out," Tidus said as he lied down on his back so Yuna could lie her head on his chest. He gently moved his hand up and down her back as he could feel her breathing on his skin. _Who am I anymore..._He asked himself he looked down at her. "I took good care of ya, don't worry."

She intertwined her fingers with Tidus' again and placed their hands on his chest. "You did?"

"Yeah, well since I promised you that I wouldn't let you get trashed and I broke that promise because you became quite belligerent last night, I figured it was my responsibility to take care of you." He said with a chuckle as Yuna smiled and looked up at him.

"Tidus?" She asked him as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm?"

"Don't break any more promises, okay?"

"I won't." With those words, he remembered the promise that he made with Yuna the previous night. _The next time she wants to have sex with me, that means I have to do it as long as she's sober..._He thought with a smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

* * *

**More to come soon...what does Tidus want? Fluff or sex? Hmm...guess you'll have to wait and see, huh? ****P.S. In case you're wondering...only half of Rikku's plan went through. The other half will come into play soon...**


	18. An Unpleasant Surprise

**Hello, again! Sorry it's only one chapter...but I'm not sure how to work the next chapter. I started to write it...but I didn't like how it ended. So back to the drawing board for that one! Oh, and to answer a question...In my fic, Rikku and Yuna are NOT related. I thought about making them related, but then I thought against it. Anyway, read on!**

* * *

**18. An Unpleasant Surprise**

Monday morning, Yuna woke up early to doll herself up for school. She hadn't spoken to Tidus since he dropped her off in the early afternoon of Saturday, so she wanted to look good. A shiver ran up her spine as she remembered how he lightly brushed his lips against hers as he said goodbye. _The kind of kiss that made me like him more..._she thought as she jumped out of bed. _It proves that he does a hidden sweet side to him...very, very hidden, but it is there..._

After her shower, she quickly dried her hair and walked to her closet in her towel. She grabbed her favorite blue skirt and matching blue top and put them on. She curled her hair, applied her make up and put on her high heels that made her about three and a half inches taller. She was much shorter than Tidus; the top of his head reached his nose, so now she would be just slightly shorter than he was. When she was happy with the way she looked, she grabbed her books and drove to school.

It was beautiful that morning in Zanarkand. The sun was shining, the sky was blue with a few wispy clouds, the birds were chirping in the trees...Driving to school with the top of her convertible down and the wind blowing through her hair made Yuna fell like her life couldn't get more perfect. She felt that she should stand on the top of Mt. Gagazet to proclaim how happy she was at the moment so everyone in Spira could identify with her. She stepped out of her car and walked to her locker to put her books away.

At her locker, she put in the combination as she slightly hummed her herself. She felt someone come up behind her and put their hands on her hips. She didn't need to turn around to see that it was Tidus, but she faced him anyway.

"You're looking fantastic this morning," he said as he turned her around for a hug. He held his arms around her for a minute as he closed his eyes. The scent of lavender was on her again and that only made him think of their first tutoring session. He smiled at the thought, and then realized that she was almost as tall as him. He put his hand on the top of her head and moved his hand to see how tall she was compared to him. "Am I shrinking?"

She giggled as she lifted up a foot to point at her shoes, "No, I'm wearing devil shoes."

"Devil shoes?" He asked with an amused smile as Yuna nodded. "Hm, okay, so if they're devil shoes, why did you wear them?"

"One must suffer to be beautiful." She jokingly batted her eyes at him as he looked at the shoes.

"You must suffer a lot then," he said sweetly as she smiled and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"That was a lame pick up line, Tidus." She moved a strand of hair out of her face as he chuckled. "I figure you would have some good ones too, but you just disappointed me."

"Yeah, well, usually I don't have to _say_ anything to pick a girl up." Yuna frowned at him and he put his hand to his chest. "Sorry, that was the old Tidus."

"Old Tidus? What's that about?" He smiled at her and she attempted to return it, but his comment made her upset. _Okay, was he acting on Saturday?_

"Heh, never mind," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, and as much as Yuna wanted to continue to ask him what he meant, she kept her mouth shut. "So yeah, history, huh?"

"Yeah, let's go." She shut her locker and Tidus put his arm around her and landed his hand on her waist. She felt quite self-conscious as they walked to class because everyone was looking at her. She felt like his 'girl of the week' and she wasn't sure how much she liked that feeling. She loved being in Tidus' arms, but outside of school. At school she realized that he had to uphold an image that he spent many years building, and she didn't like that Tidus. _Maybe that's what he meant by the Old and New Tiduses..._She thought as they entered their history class.

Yuna felt awkward throughout the rest of the day. Tidus walked with her to all of her classes and kissed her lightly on the cheek every time. She felt eyes piercing into her from other students as she walked through the halls, when she was in her classes, etc. _Why did I have to fall for the most popular guy in the school?_ She asked herself that question repeatedly all day, and when she sat down in her last class of the day, she had to sigh at herself. It wasn't like Tidus was even her boyfriend, she just liked him, and she was pretty sure that he liked her back...but she wasn't positive. From the stories she heard about Tidus, she knew he was just a flirt...but she also knew that he wasn't one to latch onto something. _But it sure seems like he is latching onto me!_ She felt like she gained some kind of popularity by association, and that was another thing that she wasn't sure if she was happy about or not. All the cheerleaders and blitz guys greeted her as she walked down the hall, and she couldn't do anything else but meekly wave and quietly say 'hi' back.

Probably the strangest thing out of everything was how Rikku was acting like Yuna has been her best friend for years. In their history class she sat next to Yuna and talked her ear off about Gippal and how they met. Yuna really didn't care, but she was respectful and listened anyway. _The sad part about this…_she thought to herself, _I was so excited for today and it definitely hasn't turned out the way I expected it to..._ When she looked back, she realized that she wasn't sure what to expect out of it. Maybe some awkwardness, a little flirtatiousness, but she never would've guessed that Tidus wouldn't leave her side for two minutes.

_I'm just so confused..._She thought as she rested her elbow on her desk and placed her chin in her hand. Finally, it was the last hour of the day, and Yuna was looking incredibly forward to going home and getting away from her new popularity. A girl sat next to her and Yuna thought she oddly enough looked familiar. _Then again everyone thinks that they know me and have said 'hi' now that Tidus and I are...whatever we are..._

"Yuna, right?" The girl asked as Yuna nodded. A bright smile appeared on her face as she flipped her hair in a ditzy way. "I thought so. You were at Rikku's party on Saturday night."

"Yeah." Yuna didn't mean to be rude by replying with short answers, but she wasn't in 'talk' mode, she was in 'think' mode. She also was not in the mood for someone as cheery as the girl next to her right now. _Where's Paine when I need her?_

"I'm Naida," she said happily as Yuna recognized her.

"Oh, okay, I remember you now," she said as she lifted her head off of her hand. "You're Rikku's good friend right?"

"Yeah, we're cheerleaders together." Yuna wasn't sure how being cheerleaders together had to do anything with being friends, but she shrugged it off. The girl then started to stare off into space, and Yuna started to get uncomfortable. _Awkward silence..._Yuna said to herself as she tried to think of things that could make the conversation more interesting.

"So, um, you have fun at Rikku's party?" Yuna asked as a strange sparkle started in Naida's eyes.

"Yeah, I really did," she giggled and Yuna tried not to roll her eyes. _Cheerleaders..._she thought as she politely smiled. "Okay, this is going to sound very weird, but I have a strange question for you."

"Okay, shoot," Yuna said as she gave the girl her full attention.

"Are you and Tidus seeing each other? Or dating? Or having any kind of relationship whatsoever?" Naida asked, a little uncomfortably. Yuna was confused, and the look on her face said it all. It wasn't the fact that she asked Yuna if they were dating because the way Tidus was acting all day, it could've been misinterpreted. However, it was the way that she said it, and how she basically asked the same question three times.

"No, we're not dating. I'm tutoring him in history, but that's it," she said as Naida sighed a sigh of relief. Yuna narrowed her eyes at her out of confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"Okay, good," she said as she put her hand to her chest and giggled, completely ignoring Yuna's question. "Because I knew that you guys arrived at the party together."

"Yeah we went to the party together, but we just didn't _go_ together," Yuna said as she thought about how that didn't make sense out loud, but it made sense in her own mind.

"Okay, I figured he wouldn't have had sex with me that night if you two were dating."

Yuna's jaw dropped when Naida said those words. She felt like she was having an out of body experience; like the world was moving around her while she sat in one spot. Her brain was sending her a million different messages at the same time; _Cry! Faint! Slap her! Scream! Giggle idiotically! _However, the only thing that could come out of Yuna's mouth was:

"WHAT!"

* * *

**Sorry again for a short chapter! R & R and I'll update soon!**


	19. The Truth Behind Those Blue Eyes

**Hey everyone, I just had to spend about 12 hours in the music building for Flute Day (sometimes I hate being a music major)...so from 9am until 9:30 at night, I had to attend three concerts, four master classes, and a couple of lectures. I wanted to shoot myself. It was great to just come back here and work on another chapter for my story. :) Enough with my bitching...hee hee...It took me a while to write this chapter so it would turn out the way that I wanted it to...but I think it turned out pretty well. Happy reading!**

* * *

**19. The Truth Behind Those Blue Eyes**

Yuna sat the rest of her last class in complete silence. She felt rather ill all hour, so she simply stared at the clock to watch the minutes slowly tick by until the bell rang. Paine didn't show up to that hour, so she didn't have a reasonable excuse to leave Naida, so Yuna had to suffer the entire time. When the bell rang, she shot out of her seat, almost forgetting her purse, and briskly walked to her locker.

_Okay, he's magically found me all day…where is he when I really want to see him! _She asked herself as she grabbed all of her books that she needed for homework out of her locker. After about five (long) minutes of waiting for him to show up to her locker, Yuna gave up and started to walk to where her car was. She stopped outside of the entrance of A-East and realized that she needed to let some things off of her chest. She knew that leaving right at that moment would only cause her spontaneously combust. With a sigh, she reached into her purse to grab her cell phone. She found 'sexy blitz star' in her 'previously called numbers' and pushed 'send.' She sat down on one of the concrete benches, tapping her shoe against the ground, waiting for him to pick up his phone.

"There you are!" Yuna's head whipped up when she heard Tidus speak, and he walked over to her. He had a spherestar smile on his face as he reached out his arms for a hug. She grimaced at him, as if he grew an extra head, so he ignored the look, but dropped his arms and placed his hands in his pockets, trying to act nonchalant. "H-Hey, what's up? Who are you calling?"

"You," she said calmly as she put her phone away. He reached deeper into his pocket to grab his phone.

"Oh, I actually turned it off today," he said in surprise as he turned it on and put it back into his pocket as Yuna stood up and walked over to him, leaving her books on the bench.

"We need to talk."

"Okay, but can we make it short 'cause I have blitz practice and I can't be late again," he said as he looked at his watch. "I just wanted to quickly say goodbye to you before you left. Go ahead though."

"Forget it," she snapped as she grabbed her books and started to storm off.

"Whoa whoa." He ran after her and grabbed her arm to stop her. "What is it?"

"No, I'm obviously not more important to you than blitzball." Tidus tried not to scream 'but we're not dating!' but he knew he couldn't be that vocal about it. She tried to release herself from Tidus' grip, but he held on to her. "Let go of me!"

"No!" He said fiercely as he tried not to raise his voice. He dragged her closer to him so he could look at her in the eye and she would speak quieter. "Not until you tell me what the hell happened. You were in such a good mood today, and I was going to find you to see if you wanted to—'"

"You _LIED_ to me, Tidus!" She interrupted him as she shook her arm free from Tidus' grip. He was shocked by her outburst, so he blinked a few times then narrowed his eyes at her. "You _lied_ to me!"

"What did I lie about?" He demanded as Yuna's eyes started to fill up with tears. _Oh Yevon, this is all I need right now. I'm going to be late for blitz practice, Wakka's going to have my head for being late again all because I have a emotional girl having a breakdown in front of me… _

"_You_ lied to _me_!" Tidus rolled his eyes when she repeated herself for the third time. She was appalled by his reaction so she took a step away from him as she folded her arms across her chest. "And you don't care!"

"You told me that, and you know that I care, but what did I lie about?" He asked her as a tear fell from her eyes. Annoyance was in his voice as he shook his head and said, "Stop crying, Yuna."

"You don't understand!"

"No, I obviously don't understand because I don't know what I lied about, if anything at all." He remained calm, and he could tell that pissed Yuna off even more. He reached out his hand to brush the tear off her cheek, but she jerked her head backward so he couldn't touch her. "All right, are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"At Rikku's party on Saturday," Yuna started as she sniffed and wiped her own tear away, "when I woke up the next morning, you told me that you didn't have sex with anyone, and guess what I found out today!"

"What?" Tidus asked with a 'chocobo in headlights' look on his face. _Oh shit...oh shit..._He thought to himself as his pulse started to race. He knew exactly what she heard, but he wanted to make sure that he comprehended everything correctly. _Who told her? Why did someone tell her?_

"And you're denying it now!" She started to walk to her car with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not denying it," he said as he caught up to her again. "Who told you?"

"Naida is apparently in my last hour class, and she sat next to me," Yuna explained as she faced him. Tidus didn't know what to do or say, so he painfully watched her tears fall down her rosy cheeks. "And she started to ask me if you and I were seeing each other, and I told her that we weren't and everything, so she said 'I'm sure he wouldn't have had _sex_ with me that night if he had a girlfriend.'"

"Oh Yuna," Tidus said as he reached out his hand again to wipe her tears. This time she allowed him to do it, so he cupped her chin in his hand and cleaned the mascara streaks off of her face with his thumbs.

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me that you didn't have sex with anyone?" She fell into his arms and continued to cry. Tidus looked around to realize that many people were gawking as they were walking by, and he felt his cheeks flush.

"I didn't want you to know," he said soothingly as he ran his hand up and down her back. "I'm so sorry."

"And most importantly!" She said as she took her head off his chest to look at him. "You're the one who basically told me that you had sex with someone else and then you said that you were just trying to tease me!"

"Huh?" He scrunched his nose at her in question.

"Okay," she started as she brushed the tears away again. "When I woke up, I asked you if we had sex, and you said that we didn't have sex, and emphasized the 'we' part. So then I asked you—"

"I-I remember now," Tidus said to stop her. _Ouch_…he thought as he looked straight ahead, so he wouldn't have to look at her. "Yuna, you have to understand that's how I am."

"No, I thought that was how the old Tidus was," she said as she rested her head back on his chest. She could feel him lift up his hand and lower his head; _He's looking at his watch_…she thought with a sigh.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "Can we talk about this later?"

"You're not getting off the hook this easily, but I'll let you go to your beloved blitz practice," she said sarcastically as she backed out of his arms.

"Can I...kiss you good bye?" Tidus asked sweetly as he reached his arms out toward her. She just glared at him, so that gave Tidus his answer. He put his hands in his pockets and said, "all righty then."

"We're not dating, Tidus," she said simply as she crossed her arms.

"Then what's the big fucking deal about everything?" He asked, frustrated, as he threw his arms up in the air.

Yuna didn't have a response for that besides reiterating everything she previously said, and her patience ran low, so she walked up to him and smacked him across the face for being so ignorant. He put his hand on his cheek and just looked at her as she stormed off to where her car was.

_Wakka can wait a few minutes…_Tidus thought, rubbing his face where Yuna smacked him as he stormed right into the girls' locker room. He had some business to attend to and he wouldn't be able to concentrate on blitz with it being on his mind. He looked at his watch to see that he had approximately two minutes until he had to be in the sphere pool, but didn't care. He walked around the corner where the cheerleaders were, and they all gasped when they saw him.

"Tidus! What the hell are you doing in here!" Rikku shrieked as she covered herself up with her tank top that she was going to practice in. She was in shorts and a bra, so he wasn't really fazed.

"Rikku, I've had sex with the majority of these girls so seeing them half naked now isn't doing anything for me," he said as he looked around. The other cheerleaders nodded and continued on changing because they knew he was right.

"Who are you looking for anyway?" She quickly slipped on her skimpy tank top and Tidus stood on the bench so he could see over the lockers.

"Naida," he said as he hopped down. He looked at Rikku who had one hand on her hip, waiting for him to leave. "Oh come on, Rikku. That tank top doesn't cover up more than your bra did. Besides, it's not like—"

"I know, it's just different now, I don't know," she interrupted as she put her long hair up into a ponytail. "Anyway, Naida should be out on the gym floor like the rest of my squad."

"Well, most of your squad is still in here, you know." He observed with a grin as he looked at them all.

"Yeah, I know," she said as she sighed. "I've been trying to get them to work on the concept of time and stuff. It's a work in progress really. However, I know that Naida is out there because I told her to get all the shit out that we use for practice."

"Great," he said as he started to walk out there. He didn't get very far before Rikku grabbed his arm to stop him. "What the fuck, Rikku?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're not going to go fuck her on the gym floor are you?" She asked as Tidus gaped at her.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who started the fucking game of fucking."

"Okay, who are you?" She let go of his arm so she could cross her own. It wasn't that she was mad at him for swearing because it was part of his normal vocabulary, but it was the way that there was definite hostility in his voice. "I have never heard you complain about sex."

"It's not that I'm complaining," Tidus said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just that I don't want the world to know what happened on Saturday night."

"Oh, wait a minute, I see where this is going." Rikku chuckled in disbelief as she rolled her eyes and they started to turn that insane color of green that almost frightened Tidus. "Your new snuggle moogle found out about you and Naida, didn't she?"

"Okay, what's with the pet names, Rikku? Come on, how old are we?"

"No, seriously, this is what this is about, isn't it?" She said as she broke out into an icy smile. "She's really getting to you, and it's frightening."

"Rikku," he said slowly as he grabbed her by the shoulders, putting the pieces together. "You didn't, you know, plan this entire thing out, did you? In, like, response of a conversation we had a few days ago?"

"Whatever do you mean, Tidus?" She asked innocently as she tried to get away from him, but he tightened his grip on her shoulders. "If I'm not mistaken, you are the one who brought it up anyway."

"Rikku, you jealous bitch!" He said as he raised his voice. "You planned this entire fucking thing out! You wanted me to fuck someone else just to see if I would do it! You knew how much I really liked Yuna and then you had Naida tell her what happened! What the_ fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Everyone else in the girls' locker room eased their way out into the gym so they wouldn't have to hear the quarrelling between Rikku and Tidus. It was very rare to see Tidus and Rikku fight like that, and it made everyone feel uncomfortable. Not to mention that Tidus announcing that he liked Yuna took him off of Zanarkand's Most Eligible Bachelor list and that was always disappointing to every girl.

"So you admit it then," Rikku said calmly as she pierced her lips together. "You want the girl."

"Why wouldn't I want her, Rikku? Honestly! She's the most perfect girl I've ever met and I would love to do anything to be with her!" Tidus took his hands off of her shoulders and sat down in response to he just said. "There, I said it, all right? Are you happy now?"

"Well, good luck with that one," she said with a laugh as she started to walk toward the gym. "Even if you do like the girl, she's still way out of your league."

"Fuck you, Rikku," Tidus retorted as he watched her give him the finger as she left. After she was out of sight, he stood up and walked to the sphere pool.

"Tidus, what's wrong with you, brudda?" Wakka threw a blitz ball at Tidus when he walked into the sphere pool area. Being so out of it, Tidus was surprised that he actually had enough reflexes to catch it. "You have been late every day for almost a week now, ya? I'm debating to even let you play in the game tomorrow, I hope you're aware of that."

"I'm fine, Wakka," he said as he tossed the ball up in the air. "Just need to let off some steam."

"You better do that in the sphere pool today or I'm serious, you won't play tomorrow." Tidus sighed and hopped into the sphere pool.

_The girl I'm crazy about hates me, my best friend is a fucking jealous vindictive bitch, my coach wants me to warm the bench for the next game (Which is against our rivals!), I'm still flunking history and the girl that is tutoring me—who is also the girl I'm crazy about—wants me dead...What else could go wrong?_

* * *

**Man, Tidus' life rocks now, doesn't it? Heh, I'll write again soon! However, it's now time for me to go to bed! Night all!**


	20. Out Of His Control

**Apology for the really long chapter but it wouldn't have worked out if I cut it in two parts! However, this chapter took me a LOOOONG time to write. Well, I started it in Psych today (which was noon) and i just finished it (and it's midnight). No, I didn't work on it straight through, cuz I played a little bit of FFVIII in there and I had classes...but major revision went on with it tonight when I sat down to work on it! I completely changed everything around...but I'm pretty happy with the way things worked out...more author notes at the end because I don't want to spoil anything!**

* * *

**20. Out Of His Control **

Yuna sat down to dinner with her parents that night and stayed completely silent. There were plates of roasted chicken, dinner rolls, au gratin potatoes, and a huge bowl of salad in front of her, yet she touched none of it. She just sat at the dinner table with her hands in her lap looking down at her plate as her parents discussed their day with each other. _I feel invisible..._Yuna thought as her parents didn't even notice her. They just kept chatting on about work and how they liked it here so much better than they did in Bevelle. _Would it be bad to say that I miss Bevelle?_ The thought of Bevelle caused tears to well up in her eyes. She never would've let this kind of thing happen to her if she still went to Yu Yevon. Maybe it was because of the fact that Yu Yevon Academy was an all girls' school, but still.

"May I be excused?" Yuna asked her parents quietly when they stopped talking amongst themselves. Yuna's parents looked at her non touched plate and they both lowered their forks at the same time. _Wow, freaky..._Yuna thought. _Is that a sign of true love or something? You do the same thing at the same time? _

"Are you all right, Yuna?" Braska asked as Yuna looked up at him, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Yuna's mother reached across the table to feel Yuna's forehead. "Sweetie, are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick," Yuna stated as she moved her head away so her mother couldn't touch her. She wasn't in the mood to be touched. "I just don't feel like eating right now."

"What happened at school?" Braska asked.

"Why do you think something happened at school?" Yuna couldn't help but give her father a frown. "Do you think that all my bad days consist of me getting a poor grade on a paper or test?"

"Don't put words in your father's mouth, dear," Yuna's mother warned as a tear fell down Yuna's face.

"I don't understand what is going on with you lately, young lady." Braska's voice was gentle as he completely faced Yuna. He grabbed her hands as more tears ran down her face to join the first one. "You've been testy, you came back home past your curfew by several _hours_ earlier this week, I've hardly seen you crack a book, you start crying during dinner...This is very unlike you, Yuna. Your mother and I are very worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about, I'm just trying to adjust to everything right now," Yuna explained quietly as she wiped her eyes. "May I please go upstairs?"

"We don't want you to hang out with the wrong crowd, Yuna," Yuna's mother said with a grim look on her face.

"I'm not, don't worry," she said, unsure of how factual her statement was. _Let's see…_Yuna thought. _The guy I like is a cocky athlete who has sex with any girl that walks, I go to a party where I get completely trashed, I almost got completely naked with a guy two days after I met him...Oh yikes..._

"We do worry, Yuna," Braska said as he wiped another tear off of her face. "You can go upstairs if you'd like."

"Thank you." Yuna stood up and walked to her room. _Why am I letting him get to me like this? _Yuna asked herself as she lied down on her bed and started to cry harder. That was the first time she burst into tears at the dinner table since she was six, and that was when she found a baby chocobo as she was walking home from school. When she proudly showed it to her parents, they refused to let her keep it as a pet, and they made her set it free. She was so upset by it that she started to bawl right in the middle of dinner.

She grabbed her pillow in her arms and continued to let the tears leave mascara puddles on it. A million thoughts ran through her head as she cried. Tidus was the main theme for all of them because everything in her world revolved around him at the moment. _Why did he have sex with another girl? Why am I this crazy about him? Why did he hold me tightly in his arms two nights this week like he never wanted to let me go? Was it just an act? Why did he have to look at me like that when I slapped him? More importantly, was it necessary to smack him like that? _

She didn't want to slap Tidus earlier in the day, but she was just so mad at him, she felt that she couldn't do anything else. _The look on his face...Those blue eyes looking at me with shock...I hate feeling this way..._She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. She sniffled and sat up in her bed, hugging her knees for some kind of comfort. She saw her books in a pile on her desk, and she figured that studying used to be comforting to her, so she would give that a try.

She walked over to her desk, opened her book and started to take some notes down. She grabbed a pen and blankly stared at the book. _I know all of this..._She thought as she started to tap her pen. Tapping her pen made her think of history, which eventually led to Tidus. _I started this stupid habit in history!_ She tried not to scream out of a mixture of emotions, and continued to look at her book.

After fifteen minutes, Yuna gave up on her homework. She wasn't getting anything done anyway, so she closed her book and placed her pen on top. She walked over to her bed again, laid down, and just looked up at the ceiling. The white paint wasn't entertaining enough for her, so she was about to get up and take a shower when her phone rang. She sighed as she stood up to grab it off of her vanity table.

"Hello?" She didn't recognize the number so she furrowed her forehead. She half expected it to be Tidus, and was slightly disappointed when he didn't show up on her caller id.

"You always sound so confused whenever you pick up the phone, Yuna." It was Rikku. "Didn't you program my number into your phone the last time I called you?"

"I must've forgotten, I'm sorry," Yuna apologized as she laid back down on her bed. "What's up?"

"So, did you have fun at my party? You never really told me as you and Tidus left on Saturday." Yuna wasn't in the mood to make small talk with anyone, yet talk about Rikku's party. The thought heated her up again and she clenched her teeth and her fists.

"I'd rather...drop that subject, Rikku," Yuna replied as she sat up. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really not in the mood to talk right now. Is there a point in you calling me?"

"Yeah, there is actually," she said slowly, insulted by Yuna's tone. She was silent on the line for a minute, so Yuna rolled her eyes.

"Well?" _I am not in the mood for this right now! This better be important!_

"Okay..." Rikku began as she deeply inhaled and exhaled. _Oh great, story time..._Yuna thought as she threw herself back on her bed and put her hand on her forehead.

"You ready for the game tonight, man?" A student asked to Tidus as he walked by. Tidus gave him a big smile and a high five.

"Fuck yeah, I am!" He exclaimed as he continued to his locker. It was already time to go home, and he was rather excited. It had been an awful day and he couldn't wait to take his aggression out at the C-South Duggles during the game that night. During first hour, he didn't even bother trying to talk to Yuna. They kept looking at each other then quickly looking away. _I wish she wasn't so pissed off at me..._He kept thinking throughout the day. The entire previous night he kept thinking of how she whacked him across the face. She was a lot stronger than he expected and finger marks remained on his face for a good half hour after she smacked him. _Proof that I was owned by a girl..._

When he arrived at his locker, he put his books away and rested his arm against the edge. He contemplated bringing something home, then scoffed at the thought as he as he slammed it shut. He looked in the direction of where Yuna's locker was and he could see her walking away from it. _Okay, this is my cue..._ He said to himself as he quickly walked over to her.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked her as she pretended to look around.

"Oh wait, you're talking to me?" She put her hand to her chest to feign surprise as she rolled her eyes and kept walking. "What do you want?"

"I think we should talk about what happened yesterday," he said as he kept up with her fast pace. "Geez, slow down."

"No, I have places to be right now, and none of them include you." She sent him a hostile glare as they exited the school. She scoffed when she realized that he was still following her. "You know, stalking is illegal all over Spira. I would highly appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that, Yuna."

"And why is that?"

"Because there are many things that we need to discuss, and I don't appreciate you walking away from me like this." As they reached her parking spot, he crossed his arms and leaned against her car so she couldn't unlock her door.

"You know, that's funny because I don't 'appreciate' you following me around everywhere lately," she said as she tried to push him out of the way. He didn't budge. He only looked down at her as she struggled. "Move!"

"Oh, is that what you want?" He asked as he moved out of her way. "You know, you might want to start being more vocal with what you want instead of having me guess all the time."

"I thought that by me pushing you, you would get the hint."

Tidus shook his head as she unlocked her door. She obviously didn't get the suggestion that he just blatantly spelled out for her. "Forget it." She let out a frustrated sigh as she crawled into her car to grab a tank top, sports bra, and stretch shorts out of the passenger seat of her car. "What are you doing?"

"Grabbing some clothes I can move in," she said as she slammed the door rather hard. Tidus blinked at her harshness, and she continued, pointing to herself. "Moving in tight jeans and a baby tee just doesn't cut it when you need to do back handsprings and splits."

"Back handsp..." he started as his eyes opened widely. "You're not auditioning for the cheerleading squad...are you?"

"Maybe. Hold," she handed Tidus her clothes so she could put her hair into a ponytail. Tidus watched the way her stomach showed when she lifted her arms like that and she saw where his eyes lingered. She smiled because she knew he didn't know what to say, and was loving the fact that he wasn't thrilled with her new idea.

"Um, why?" He finally found the words to speak, but the perplexed look didn't fall off of his face. "You never came off as the cheerleading type."

"I took gymnastics for the last 16 years," she said with an icy smile as she traced the side of his face with her finger, ending with his lips. _She's fucking enjoying this!_ He thought to himself as she moved her hand to the back of his head and twirled a couple strands of his hair between her fingers. He pursed his lips as his eyes glared into her own. _Oh this is too fun…_Yuna thought to herself as she let go of Tidus' hair and trailed her finger down his chest and stopped right at his belt. She moved her hand off of him, seductively licked her lips, and gave him a spiteful smile. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be late, and Rikku told me not to be."

Tidus crossed his arms and chuckled when he understood what was going on. "So Rikku told you to audition, eh?"

"She mentioned it to me last week during history and then called me last night to bring it to my attention again." She put her thumbs in her belt loops of her jeans, pulling them down a little to tantalize Tidus.

"I see..." He slowly exhaled and ran his fingers up her arm until they reached her neck. _Two can play this game..._He brushed her neck with his fingers and trailed his finger down the collar of her shirt, with his gaze on his finger. Her shirt was relatively low cut, so his fingers almost touched her cleavage. He moved his gaze from her chest to her eyes, and he could see her cheeks flushing, so he flashed her a flirtatious smile. "Last night, huh?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly as her pulse started to race. _Okay, why was it my dumb idea to start the teasing? He's had more experience than I have in this field..._She thought as Tidus moved his hand away from her chest by trailing it up to the back of her head, and he put his other hand on her waist. He pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her neck. She tried to fight him, but all she could do was close her eyes and slowly breathe. No matter where she moved her head, it only gave him more of a reason to grab at her. "Don't you, you know, have blitz practice that you're late for again?"

"It's a Tuesday," he announced to her, slightly muffled as he continued to kiss her neck. His breath tickled her skin as he talked, and he knew it was turning her on. Just for that fact, he had to talk more. "We have a game tonight, and we never have practice on game days. I just have to be back here at six tonight."

"Ah." There was a moment of silence between them as he went back onto kissing her neck. She then brought her hands very close to his crotch. _Okay, this isn't really doing anything but making him kiss my neck harder and with more fervor..._She thought as he pulled her closer. She moved her hands to his back and he started to move his kisses from her neck up her jaw line. When he was about two millimeters away from her lips, she inhaled sharply and pushed him away. "Okay, gotta go."

"Okay," he said slowly as he thought about her being a cheerleader again. _Okay, I'm really turned on here, so I'm having many naughty thoughts of me ripping the short uniform off of her..._ "Just one thing."

"What's that?"

"Be careful if you make the squad, Yuna," he warned as he brushed her stomach gently with his fingers. "I'm serious when I say this; they're manipulative and I don't want them to change you into something you're not."

"Why? Because then I would turn into a girl that you would actually like?" She came back with as she put her hand on her hip. Tidus moved his hand away from her stomach the second that she made her remark. He scoffed at her and looked off to the side. "Ya know, maybe I _was_ wrong. You _are_ easy to read."

"Well that proves how little you know about me," he said as he narrowed his eyes at her. The flirtation ran out of both of them as they became serious again. "First of all, let's get this one straight; I have never 'liked' a girl that I've had sex with."

"Oh, so women are only sex objects to you, then?" She sarcastically pretended that she understood, causing her words to bite hard into Tidus. He didn't respond to her due to the strong urge to just grab her by the shoulders and kiss her long and hard. She turned him on enough, so it was hard (_Again no pun intended..._Tidus thought) not to take her right then and there on the concrete. Instead of acting on his impulse, he just slowly sighed. He knew that part of his feelings consisted of raw hormones, but the other half consisted of real emotion. _Yuna, I want to tell you everything_...He thought in his head as she shook her head, scoffed, turned on her heel and stormed off to the gym to change.

"Great job, Tidus. You're going to ruin this girl," Tidus whispered to himself as he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to his car. She was joining a group of girls that didn't have any morals, all had sex with more guys than they could count, they drank every weekend, they didn't care about their grades, and of course, they were all girls that Tidus went after for sex. With Yuna, she was more than just sex to him, he now realized this. _However, getting her to understand the difference when she's going to be spending time with all those girls that I have fucked and never spoke to again will be next to impossible..._He unlocked his car and sat in the drivers seat. He put his head against the headrest as he put the key in the ignition and opened his moon roof. He looked up at the blue sky, sighed, and said to himself, "Good luck psyching yourself up for the game tonight, you moron."

* * *

**Oh Rikku, that devious girl...trying to turn Yuna to the 'dark side.' hee hee...It's funny how much I changed the last conversation wtih Yuna and Tidus. Today in Psych I thought that they were going to get into just another fight...but I liked the teasing thing because that just makes it so much more fun...hee hee. All righty...I'm so tired so I'm off to bed! I hope you all enjoy! **


	21. Alternate Reasoning

**Not the most thrilling chapter, I'll grant you...but it was needed. I'm having difficulty with the next chapter...hence why this is another "one chapter" update. This story is getting long...lol...sorry if it's boring you! Oh well...I'm still entertained by it, so i hope you are as well! I can assure you that there will be more fluff, action, sex and stuff soon!**

* * *

**21. Alternate Reasoning**

Yuna quickly walked to the girls' locker room to change and winced when she saw that no one was down there. _Way to be late, Yuna! _She said to herself as she quickly threw on her warm up clothes and practically ran to the gym floor. She looked around at everything that was happening in the gym and let out a nervous sigh. _At least they haven't started anything yet..._

The already existing cheerleaders were setting up a table and chairs for themselves so they could sit down and judge the girls who were auditioning. There were about twenty girls there to audition and they all were stretching nervously, waiting. Yuna sat down on one of the warm up mats and placed her water bottle next to her. She started to stretch and warm up her muscles so she wouldn't pull anything. _Oy, it's been a while since I've done this!_ She thought to herself as she grabbed her foot and put her head down on her knee. She didn't find a new place to take gymnastics from in Zanarkand yet, so the last time she stretched like this was when she still lived in Bevelle.

"So, look who decided to show up," Rikku piped up happily as she walked over to Yuna. Yuna looked up at her and gave a nervous smile.

"Sorry, I'm so late," Yuna apologized as she looked over to the clock, praying that Rikku wasn't going to lecture her for being a good ten minutes late.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Rikku shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "So, are you nervous?"

"Maybe a little bit," Yuna admitted as she stood up and looked around. "There certainly are a lot of people auditioning for only one spot on the squad. Isn't it only a temporary spot too?"

"Yep, only until Calli's ankle gets better." Rikku motioned to where Calli was sitting down with a flick of her wrist. Yuna could tell that Calli was absolutely miserable sitting there, knowing that someone was going to take her spot. Rikku then sighed as she looked at all the girls who were warming up. "This is a pathetic turn out that we have today. Most of these girls don't have a snowball's chance in Bikanel to get the spot, but they know it's their easy ticket to popularity, so that's why they try out."

"Yeah, I guess," Yuna said as she continued to look around. When she looked back at Rikku, she saw that her gaze was frozen on her. "What's wrong?"

"So, um, Yuna, you never told me why you were late." Rikku's speech was drawn out as she moved her hands to her hips. Yuna was confused and Rikku was still staring at her. She started to notice that Rikku's bright green eyes started to burn, and it made Yuna uncomfortable.

"I was talking to Tidus," she said as Rikku groaned. _Great, she's going to get mad now and there goes my chance of being a cheerleader..._

"Talking?" Rikku asked with a fierce look still on Yuna. She wasn't looking in Yuna's eyes though, she was looking down and off to the side of her. _My shoulders? My neck? What is looking at? _

"Yes, talking," Yuna reiterated as she started to feel her shoulders to see if something was there. She didn't find anything, but Rikku's glare continued.

"_Only_ talking?" Rikku asked again with another sigh.

"Yes, Rikku." Yuna said as Rikku rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why?"

"Come here." Rikku grabbed Yuna by the wrist and dragged her into the locker room.

"Whoa!" Yuna cried out as she almost fell by the forceful way that Rikku was dragging her. "What is it?"

"_That!_" Rikku pushed Yuna toward the mirror and moved her head to the side so she could clearly see her own neck. Yuna groaned and made a face at what she saw: a nice sized hickey. Rikku took her hands off of Yuna and crossed them against her chest again. "Just talking, huh?"

"Oh..." Yuna covered her neck with her hand and grimaced, very embarrassed. _Saying that he was teasing me isn't a good excuse, even though that's really what happened...Oh, there is no way that I can explain this one..._She thought to herself as Rikku sighed and walked to her locker. "He was being a pain."

"Uh-huh," Rikku said, not believing a word Yuna said. She opened her locker, grabbed out her makeup bag, and found her cover up, green stick, and powder. She held them up to show Yuna and motioned her to sit down on the bench in front of her locker. "Just because I'm nice, let me help you cover that bitch up. I've gotten more than one, so I'm pretty much a pro at this."

Yuna sat down and let Rikku go to work. There was silence between them for a minute and Yuna thought that she should break the silence. "I can imagine just how hard it must be for you."

"What?" Rikku asked as she dabbed at Yuna's neck with her green stick.

"You know, having a guy like Tidus as your best friend." Rikku stopped what she was doing and gave Yuna a curious look.

"Why do you say that?" Her tone had an edge to it that Yuna wasn't expecting, throwing her slightly off guard.

"Well, mainly because he fools around with every girl that walks by." Rikku chuckled as she put the cap on her green stick and opened the top of her cover up. She put some of the liquid onto a sponge, shook her head, and started to apply it to Yuna's neck. "What's so funny?"

"The funny part is that it actually doesn't bother me at all," she replied as she closed her cover up. She grabbed her powder and started to put that on next. "I'm used to it. It's the just the way that Tidus is. Besides, if him getting laid every once in a while keeps him the same Tidus that I know and love then all power to him. There, I'm done."

"Wouldn't you rather see him happy in a relationship?" Yuna was curious of these questions, remembering what Paine said the previous week. _She said that Rikku gets jealous easily..._To her surprise, Rikku froze. "What?"

"Did he talk to you about anything?" She asked as Yuna lifted an eyebrow. "He does like to run his mouth sometimes."

"About what?" She asked as Rikku nervously laughed.

"Uh, never mind," she said as she cleared her throat. Yuna was confused, but decided not to let it bother her. "Go check out your neck."

Yuna walked over to the mirror to check out Rikku's work. "Wow! It's gone!"

"Well, it's not _gone, _I'm not _that_ magical," Rikku said as she threw everything back in her locker. "You just have a shitload of make up on it. I just hope you don't sweat too much at practice today and have it run everywhere."

"Thanks, Rikku," Yuna said with a sincere smile as they started to walk back up the gym floor. _She completely ignored my question...I wonder why..._

"Of course, that's what I'm here for." Rikku smiled as she sighed as she noticed that everyone was waiting for her. She put on her cheerleader smile, clapped her hands once, and when everyone was looking at her, she said, "Okay everyone! Let's get started!"

* * *

_What am I doing here? _Yuna asked herself for the fifteenth time during auditions as she watched the clock. She knew that she never considered herself being a cheerleader, yet there she was. _This better in no way be connected to Tidus...Nowadays everything I do seems to be connected to him in some way, shape, or form…_She watched the girls do acrobatics as she waited her turn. They all seemed to have a routine ready and Yuna sat back in her chair when she realized that she didn't have anything prepared. _Well, I'll have them throw on a song for me, I'll do a bunch of flips and stuff, and that'll have to work..._She thought with a sigh. By the bored look on the existing cheerleaders faces proved to Yuna that they weren't impressed by anyone. She then realized that she had the same look on her face as the girls auditioning had poor form with back flips and back handsprings. She wasn't sure how they managed to land safely on the ground with a form like that.

"Thank Yevon that's over." Rikku muttered Naida, who was sitting next to her. She looked slightly relieved when another girl was done and looked over at Yuna with a smile. "Okay Yuna, you're up!"

"All right," Yuna said, realizing she was the last one to audition. She walked closer to the table up to Rikku and fibbed, "I, um, forgot the cd that I was going to use, so can you guys just throw something on for me?"

"Yep, that's no problem!" Rikku grabbed a cd out of the cd case she had in front of her and threw it in the cd player. "I like this one, so go for it. "

The music had a very fast beat to it, and Yuna took about ten seconds to get used to it and then 'went for it' like Rikku told her to do. _I hope I don't kill myself..._Yuna thought as she did a couple of back handsprings in a row. She landed perfectly and had a smile on her face. _Like riding a bicycle..._For a good minute and a half, she impressed the cheerleaders with the way she could move. Yuna actually forgot how fun it was to do gymnastics, and she really enjoyed herself. When she was done, she was slightly panting and lightly sweating. _What a workout..._

"Wow!" Rikku exclaimed as she stopped the music and smiled widely at Yuna. "That was awesome!"

"Nah, it was nothing." Yuna was smiling as she motioned with her hand. She was still heavily panting, but tried not to make it obvious. "I'll be honest with you all, it's been a while since I've done that."

"Hmm, coulda fooled us," Rikku said as the rest of the squad nodded in agreement. "All righty, I think we found our replacement!"

"Huh?" Yuna narrowed her eyes at Rikku as she stood up and folded up her chair. "What do you mean?"

Rikku chuckled as she pointed to Yuna. "You. On the floor right now. Let's go."

"I got in?" Rikku vehemently nodded and Yuna smiled. She then looked around at the disappointed looks on the faces of the other girls who auditioned. She felt bad, yet in a way she didn't. _Nah, I won the spot fair and square! Besides, it's only for a couple of weeks..._ The other girls quietly picked up their things and left as Rikku walked over to Yuna to congratulate her.

"Okay, so now we have...oooh..." Rikku looked up at the clock to see what time it was, "about two hours for you to learn the routine for tonight."

"Tonight!" Yuna asked with a gasp. "Oh my Yevon, I didn't know I had to learn it by tonight!"

"Well yeah, it's the game against the Duggles and we have to have someone fill in Calli's spot during half time! This is practically the most important game of the season besides homecoming!" Rikku giggled as she patted Yuna on the shoulder. _Oh no, I'm gonna freak out tonight!_ Yuna thought as she felt her heart practically beat out of her chest. "Don't worry, you're a smart girl, you'll catch on in no time."

"But...but...I don't even have a uniform or anything!" Yuna exclaimed, still flabbergasted that everything was happening so quickly.

"Well, you're about the same size as Calli, so don't worry about it," Rikku said with a shrug as she watched the girls move the table out of the way so they could all practice. She looked back at Yuna with a huge smile. "Ya ready?"

"Um, sure," Yuna replied as one of the girls turned on the music and everyone else got into formation. _What did you get yourself into, Yuna?_ She asked herself as she sighed and walked over to them.

* * *

**More soon! (As long as i like the way the next chapter ends up! hee hee)**


	22. Dealing With Real Emotion

**Yay! Two more chapters! It kind of took me a while to write these...but there's some fluff and stuff in them. :) That makes me happy because I'm a sucker for romance. Okay, a few notes about this chapter because it might help you get a visual in your head...cuz there was a definite visual in mine as I wrote this. Okay, first of all...The A-East Cheerleading outfits look basically like a mixture of Yuna's Gunner Dressphere and Yuna's Songstress Dressphere. Further Detail: The top of the cheerleading outfit is exactly like Yuna's Gunner shirt, only in yellow. (A-East's school colors are yellow and black) Also, there isn't any lace on the bottom, no arm band thingies, and no hood. The skirt portion is like Yuna's Songstress skirt...black and kind of frilly like that. HOWEVER, when you think of the skirt, you can't think of the frilly stuff that is coming down from the shirt of the Songstress Dressphere...because that's not part of the cheerleading outfit! Only the black skirt. Also, the C-South Duggles (if you need a visual for this as well) are the blitz team that the Zanarkand Abes are playing against in the first FMV of FFX. So that's what they look like. Kay, one more thing...The Real Emotion part: I do not own that song, but it is an absolutely amazing song. (Not to mention that I can't think of Yuna dancing to anything else but that!) If you listen to the song while you read the part with it in it...it matches up perfectly. (In my head it does...lol) It's kinda cool and I'm quite proud of myself. Okay, enough with the author's notes! Happy reading!**

* * *

**22. Dealing With Real Emotion**

Zanarkand A-East's stadium was packed for the game against the C-South Duggles. Students from A-East were all in their school colors, yellow and black, and ready to cheer on the Abes. On the visitor's side of the stadium, the students from C-South represented their school by wearing purple and black. Many A-East students made signs and banners with the players names on them, "Go Abes," "Go A-East," "Crush the Duggles," and so on. The place was bursting at the seams with excitement.

Inside the boys locker room, the Abes were sitting down listening to a pep talk from Wakka to get them pumped up for the game. Wakka didn't even need to speak to get them all excited because this was their favorite game of the year, mainly because it was always so intense. Against other teams, the Abes were able to win by about six or seven goals, but with the Duggles, it's always a tied game until the last thirty seconds of the game.

"Now, we've won the last...oooh...four years against the Duggles and what are we going to do this year!" Wakka asked.

"Kick their fucking asses all the way to Besaid! WHOO!" Tidus yelled and the rest of the team burst out into laughter.

"Ya, listen to your captain everyone!" Wakka said with a huge smile, thrilled to see that Tidus' head was actually in the game today. Wakka hoped that Tidus would actually stay focused and not be side tracked like he has been for about the last week during practice. It was the first time in a while where Tidus had his full attention on blitzball and not on Yuna, and it was obvious to himself as well as the rest of his team and Wakka. "You ready?"

"Let's blitz!" They shouted in unison as they stood up and ran toward the sphere pool.

Tidus clapped his hands in front of him as the door to the pool entrance opened. "Here we go! Psyche yourself up, baby!"

"Yo, Tidus!" The sound of Wakka's voice caused Tidus to whip around. He threw a blitzball toward him and Tidus caught it easily. "I'm counting on you, brudda. I don't want any hypothetical women being on your mind to distract ya, you know?"

"I won't let you down, coach," Tidus reassured with a smile as he followed the rest of his teammates.

Tidus never got tired of the moments before the game. His captain status gave him the privilege to stand on a platform that was placed on a well-lit edge of the sphere pool with the ball that Wakka threw to him and wave so everyone could cheer. He had to laugh to himself when he saw a group of girls holding up a poster that said, "Tidus, I want to have your children!" A bright light flashed and the crowd cheered louder. The water jets started to fill up the pool and the adrenaline rushed through Tidus' body as he took in everything around him. He ran back to be with his teammates so they could wait for the sphere pool to finish filling up.

As soon as it was full, both the Abes and the Duggles went in the water to warm their muscles up. Tidus watched his teammates throw the ball back and forth to each other and looked over at the cheerleaders. _Holy shit...Rikku put her on the squad..._He noticed Yuna standing with the rest of the girls in the yellow and black uniforms, hair up in a ponytail, holding her pom poms in her hands, and simply glowing with delight. He had to smile at the way she was slightly bouncing on her toes..._Almost like a Rikku clone..._He shook his head to get that frightening thought as far away from his mind as possible. She looked up at the sphere pool and smiled, causing him to naturally smile back. _She probably doesn't even realize that I'm looking at her..._He thought as he turned away to toss the ball with his teammates.

"Are we ready to cheer, girls?" Rikku asked them all as they all squealed in delight. _Oh Yevon, did I really just squeal in public? _Yuna asked herself in her head and had to softly laugh at herself. "Okay, so the game is going to start in a little bit, so just relax here for a while, all right?"

Everyone nodded in reply as they all moved things off their seats to sit down. Yuna remained standing for a minute as she looked at the pom poms in her hands, gently shook them, and slightly bounced on her toes. _I'm on the cheerleading squad. Probably the only virgin on the squad, but what can ya do? I'm on the cheerleading squad. I can't believe I'm on the cheerleading squad. What is wrong with me? _Again she had to laugh at herself and then she looked up at the blitz players in the sphere pool. She could've sworn that Tidus looked her way, but she figured it was just her imagination. _Oh boy, if you only knew how much make up you made me put on my neck tonight..._She smiled to herself as she touched her neck gently so she wouldn't ruin the make up job that Rikku had to do again before the game. She realized she needed to calm down a little bit from nervousness, so she sat down in her seat and waited for the game to start.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it's halftime!" The announcer said through the speaker system when the buzzer went off. Everyone was cheering and screaming as the blitz players left the sphere pool. "Both teams are doing great and the score proves that! Yes, everyone, the score is tied right now, 3 to 3! I wonder what we have in store for us in the second half! Just remember that this game is brought to you by O'aka the XXIII's Travel Agency chain located all over Spira..."

Rikku was scrambling around the other cheerleaders as the announcer was talking before they performed their half time show. They were to perform on stage, which would be in the middle of the sphere pool. The sphere pool had to be drained first so it could be filled with freshly chlorinated water for the blitz teams for the second half. Rikku quickly fixed her own hair, looked over every else's hair and make up, made sure they had their uniforms on correctly, made sure their pom poms were in good shape, and tried to get everyone excited.

"Yay! It looks like we're all set!" She said happily as she hopped over to Yuna. "Okay, you all set, Yuna?"

"Yeah, I think so." She was terrified out of her mind, but she tried to convince Rikku that she was capable of doing this. With a shaky smile, she quickly stretched her legs. "I just hope I don't forget anything."

"Don't worry, I'm standing next to you, so if you forget anything just look over at me, okay?" Yuna smiled and nodded at Rikku, yet still was very nervous.

"What can I do for you?" The music blared as the cheerleaders all got out into their formation to start the dance. "What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you...What can I do for you?"

Tidus and the other blitz guys walked to the entrance of the sphere pool to watch the cheerleaders dance like they do every game. _Wow, that girl can really move..._Tidus thought as he watched Yuna's moves very closely.

"Hey, Tidus, that's your girl, ya?" Jassu said as he put his hand on Tidus' shoulder. Tidus smiled yet shook his head.

"No, she's not my girl, Jassu." He leaned up against the wall and kept on watching them.

"If she moves like that in bed, I'm sure she'd be the best lay you've ever had, you know?" Datto said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I wouldn't doubt that," Tidus said as he softly chuckled. "I would love to give that one a test drive."

"Wait, I thought that you did at Rikku's on Saturday?" Letty asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"No, he fucked Naida that night, don't you remember?" Keepa said as Tidus put his head down, not wanting to have that memory brought up. All he could think of was the look on Yuna's face when she confronted him about it. _And of course how she smacked me..._

"No, I don't remember a lot of things about that night," Letty said with a chuckle.

"Why didn't you have sex with her at Rikku's? She was drunk enough," Botta said as he fixed his ponytail.

"Yeah, I know she was," Tidus said as he put his hand on his hair and shook it so he would get some of the water off. "But, I dunno."

"Work on it tonight then, Ti," Keepa said. "When we go to Wakka's house, ya?"

"We have to be sober tonight, too," Datto said as he gently hit Tidus on the chest.

"I don't know, you guys," Tidus said as put his hands in his pockets. The other five guys on the team gave him an unexpected look as he shrugged. "I don't think I could."

"Wakka wouldn't mind," Keepa said as Tidus chuckled.

"That's not what I meant." Tidus rolled his eyes and kept a smile on his face. _On the other hand, I don't think that Wakka would appreciate me having sex with a girl in his house while his wife and baby are under the same roof. Then again I don't think Wakka would want me having sex with a girl in his house period._

"Come on, what could be better than winning a game against our rivals and getting laid in the same night?" Jassu asked as Tidus shook his head again.

"Who are you, brudda?" Letty said as they all surrounded him. Tidus didn't say anything; he only kept his gaze on Yuna's dancing.

"Oh, I see, I see," Datto said as he nodded. "You really like this girl, ya?"

"Why are you guys saying that like it's a bad thing? Datto and Keepa, you both have girlfriends," Tidus said, staying slightly on the defensive side.

"Ya, we do," Keepa said as he and Datto nodded. "But we also don't have a reputation like you do."

"How come every single argument about this somehow finds its way back to my reputation?" Tidus asked as he took his hands out of his pocket and crossed them over his chest. "Is there something wrong with me actually having sincere feelings toward a girl?"

"It's not just because of your reputation, Ti, it's also because of..." Keepa trailed off as Tidus looked at him to continue. "Okay, it is because of your reputation."

"If you really like the girl, explain it to her," Botta said as they watched the song come to a close and the cheerleaders hit their final pose. "Hell, she's a better dancer than Rikku is."

"Heh, don't tell Rikku that," Tidus said with a chuckle. "I think she'd claw your eyes out and start screaming in Al Bhed."

"I'm smarter than that, brudda," Botta said with a laugh. "But in all seriousness, tell her how you feel."

"Just don't let yourself dwell on it during the game," Letty said as a friendly warning. "I think it would be more impressive if you made the winning goal and then tried to ask her out than us being all pissed off because we fucked up somewhere."

"She doesn't really care about that," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair again and sighed. "I guess we'll see what happens." The conversation ended there, and Tidus walked back into the locker room to wait for the sphere pool to fill up again. _'Don't dwell on it?' Heh, thanks Letty, that just made me think about it..._


	23. Can't Fight This Feeling

**23. Can't Fight This Feeling**

"WHOO!" Tidus yelled when he got back into the locker room after the game. He threw his hands in the air as he faced the rest of the Abes. "That's right, bitches! 6 to 5!"

"Yeah, of course you had to wait until the last possible second to score the final goal!" Letty teased as he gently smacked Tidus on the chest. "We were pretty scared there, Ti."

"Oh, come on, jumping out of the sphere pool to do a sphere shot right into the goal? What could've been more exciting than that?" Tidus exclaimed as he grabbed a towel and wiped his face clear of the chlorinated water. His other teammates laughed at him and all grabbed towels as well.

"Awesome game, you guys!" Wakka congratulated them as he walked into the locker room gave them all high fives. "I never doubted you for a second! And I must say, that was an amazing last shot, Tidus."

"Thanks, Wakka," Tidus said as he sat down on a bench and leaned forward so he rested his elbows against his knees. "So are we still all headed to your place tonight?"

"Yep, Lu and I will leave in a few minutes to set everything up." He looked at his watch to check the time. "Okay, it's about 8:30 now, so how about you all start to show up at 9:00? That way you guys can go home and shower and whatnot, and it gives Lu and I time to pick up Vidina from the babysitter."

"What's the matter? You don't like the chlorine cologne scent on us?" Keepa asked as Wakka laughed. He sniffed himself and then leaned over to sniff Jassu. Jassu pushed him away and Keepa continued with, "I personally think it attracts the ladies, ya?"

"Oh, you all know what I mean," he said as everyone continued to dry off and throw on their normal clothes. "All right, I'm off. I'll see you soon, ya?"

"Yep, see ya in a bit," Tidus answered for everyone as he ran out of the locker room so he could grab his books out of his locker. _Why am I even bothering? I'm going to Wakka's so it's not like I'll be able to study or anything...Oh dear Yevon, I'm contemplating studying...what is wrong with me!_ He heard footsteps behind him when he reached his locker and turned to see Rikku standing behind him. She had a strange look on her face, one that Tidus had never seen before on her. _I think it's remorse..._He thought as he gave her a perplexed look.

"Hey," she said meekly as she looked down at her feet. "Good game tonight."

"Yeah, thanks." There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a second, so Tidus felt that he should speak. "So, you put Yuna on the squad, huh?" She looked up at him with gentle eyes and after a second she threw her arms around him tightly. Instead of hugging her back, he kept his hands by his side and rolled his eyes at her. "What do you want, Rikku?"

"I just wanted to apologize for everything." She let go of him and as he looked into her eyes, he could tell that she wasn't being sincere. The vindictive sparkle was still in her green eyes, although she tried to look like she was ready to cry.

"Yeah, whatever," he scoffed as he started to walk to his car. "I'll see ya at Wakka's."

"That's it?" She dropped her sad look and replaced it with a pissed off one. "You're not going to apologize?"

"Oh, this is rich," he said in disbelief as he turned back around to look at her. "I have to apologize to _you?_ Don't you think that if anyone has to be apologizing, it has to be you to me?"

"Why would I have to apologize?" She asked as she as she crossed her arms in defiance. "I didn't do anything wrong. You're the one who fucked another girl, so don't go blaming anything on me."

"No?" Tidus had to ironically laugh at her as he walked closer. "Okay, yes, I did have sex with Naida on my own free will...well, with a little alcohol in me, so that made my senses fucked up a little. However, Yuna did not need to find out."

"She's a smart girl, Ti, she would've figured out eventually." She ran her finger down the side of his face and gave him a smug smile.

"I am about ready to pummel you right here and now, I hope you know that," he warned as he glared at her. She smiled at herself as she put her arms against her side. "You are being fucking ridiculous and I can't stand it."

"I think you are the one who is losing their mind!" Rikku said as she threw her hands in the air. "Uh, just in case you weren't clever enough to figure it out, I put Yuna on the squad as an apology present for you!"

"What the hell?" He asked as he squinted his eyes at her. "A _present_? You put Yuna on the squad as a _present_ for me? Did I just hear you correctly? Why is that considered a present?"

"Well, I figured the only reason why you haven't fucked her yet is because she's not the stereotypical girl that you go after, so by putting her on the squad, she's now more in your league." Tidus groaned as he put his hand to his forehead. "What?"

"Rikku, a set of pom poms and a new skimpy outfit doesn't change who she is on the inside," he said with a forced smile. "Besides, you know just as well as I do that she was awesome out there."

"Fine, she's a good cheerleader, whatever, but it doesn't matter," Rikku said as she slightly pouted again.

"Wait, I just realized what you said." He ignored her pout and put a hand on his hip as she looked down at her nails. "Why do you want me to fuck her anyway?"

"Because you need to get laid. Since Naida didn't get you to relax at all, maybe nailing Yuna will satisfy you, and then maybe you'll be the Tidus that I _used_ to know instead of...whoever the hell you are now," she said with a death glare. "I don't know who the hell you are."

"Oh great, _this _conversation again," Tidus stated, thinking of how Rikku went ballistic about this subject the previous week. "Look, I'm still the same guy. I just actually like a girl for once. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I guess not," Rikku said reluctantly as she stuck her lip out further. "You're not going to thank me for your present then?"

"First you want me to apologize to you, then you want me to thank you." _Is she for real?_ He asked himself as he looked into Rikku's eyes. They still were still sparkling even though she was pouting. "I can read you, Rikku. Don't think I don't know that you are concocting some kind of scheme."

"Me?" She asked innocently as she hugged Tidus again. "I'm not, seriously. I just can't stand when you're pissed off at me."

"You having Naida tell Yuna that she and I had sex was a low thing to do, and you know it," he reiterated. Although he wasn't happy with her yet, he still hugged her back slightly.

"She didn't have to tell her, you know. I only strongly suggested the idea to her," Rikku said matter-of-factly. "She didn't have to listen to me."

"Yeah, but Rikku, you're like the cheerleading Yunalesca okay? If you asked all the cheerleaders to walk through the Thunder Plains with a metal rod in their hands because you told them that it was the new trend, they would all do it." He had to chuckle at the thought of seeing all the cheerleaders getting electrocuted and screaming. Rikku giggled at the thought of it as well as Tidus sighed. "All right, I forgive you."

"And?"

"I'm not going to thank you for picking Yuna to be Calli's replacement because she deserves to be on the squad," Tidus clarified as Rikku sighed.

"Okay, fine, I guess I can accept that," she said, slightly squeezing him. "I'm glad we got that one all settled. However, you might want to convince your snuggle moogle to go to Wakka's, because she doesn't want to go."

"Oh, I'll do just that," he said as he gave Rikku a little squeeze back. _Ehh, she's not completely off the hook yet, but I guess I've gotta give her some credit for sucking up her pride and coming up to me first..._ "See ya at Wakka's?"

"Of course!" Rikku said as she and Tidus separated. "I just have to call up Gippal, take a shower, and then leave. So I'll be there in like forty minutes or so."

"All right, see ya," he said as she waved good bye and walked outside. He stared inside his locker for about thirty seconds before deciding not to get his books and got out his phone to call Yuna instead. _Oh, she is going to be there tonight whether she wants to or not! I just had an amazing win at blitz and I want to see her to make my night even better..._He smiled at the lusty feelings that swept through his body.

"Hey," Yuna said happily as she picked up the phone.

"Hey!" He replied, perhaps a little too cheerfully. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm walking to my car." Tidus perked up, realizing that she was still at A-East. "Why?"

"Where are you parked?" He asked as he walked outside, hoping to see her.

"In a parking spot somewhere, I don't know," she said with a giggle. "Oh, however, there happens to be an extremely attractive man in my line of sight though."

Tidus looked around until he saw Yuna smiling and waving to him by her car. "Ha, very cute. Kay, hold on, I'll be right there!" He put his phone into his pocket, walked over to her, and gave her a hug.

"Amazing game tonight, Tidus," she said with a huge smile.

"So you're a cheerleader now, huh?" He asked as he looked at her in her outfit and she curtsied. "That's an interesting way to look at you. Sorry, but it is."

She slightly giggled as she observed the way Tidus was looking at her. He clearly was beaming, so that made her feel like she accomplished her goal. "No, I agree with you. I must admit I never imaged that I would be a cheerleader. Oddly enough, I did have a lot of fun today. I'm so freaking tired that I could fall asleep on the pavement, but it was definitely enjoyable."

"Well, I'm glad you're having fun. I love that outfit on you though…" he trailed off as he held her again, slightly caressing her as he moved his hands up her back. She exhaled in excitement, and instead of following up with anything, he changed the subject. "So, you going to Wakka's?"

"I think I'm going to go do my homework and go to bed," she said as she looked up at him as she was still in his arms. She saw the look of disappointment on his face and she ran her fingers tenderly through his damp hair. "Awww, don't give me that look."

"No, I'm gonna give you the look! I just had an amazing game in blitzball and I can't celebrate it with you?" Yuna had to smile at him and she shook her head. "Oh, come on!"

"I'm really tired, Tidus," she stated, trying to avoid the subject of her curfew. _I know my parents would want me home at 11 and it's almost a quarter to nine now. I'm sure that Tidus would stay a lot later than that and I don't want to be a burden on him..._

"But, don't you want to spend time with me?" He pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes. She giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

"That look doesn't work on me, but nice try." He broke into a smile and ran his fingers along her jaw bone, trailing onto her neck. Just as he was prepared to tease her a little to con her into going, she stood up straight and her eyes went wide.

"OH! That reminds me!"

"What?" He asked as she turned her neck toward him.

"Ya see that?"

"See what?" He investigated her neck, but he couldn't find anything unusual. "I don't see anything. Just your neck asking me to—"

"Oh, the make up still must on it. Rikku did a very good job covering it," she interrupted as she reached into her purse for a tissue. Tidus' face fell slightly that she didn't catch onto his comment, but watched as she dabbed the tissue on her tongue and then wiped away at her neck revealing the hickey. "Can you see it now?"

"Oh shit, who's that from?" He smiled innocently as she gave him a friendly push on his chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to brand you."

"Nah, I find it rather funny actually," she confessed as she continued to wipe the make up off of it. "I've never had one before, so I think it's kinda fun. As long as my parents don't notice it, that is."

"I usually have the 'hickeys are okay as long as they're not visible' rule, but I guess I got a little carried away when you started the teasing fest today." He ran his finger over her neck and his smile became wider. "Wow, I'm really sorry. Damn, that is huge."

"Yeah, what, were you a vacuum in another life or something?" They both laughed and he put his arms around her again. _Never let me go..._Yuna thought as she placed her head on his chest and shut her eyes. He trailed his hand slowly up and down her back as he deeply inhaled and let the breath out slowly. _Oh okay...maybe for a little while..._Yuna thought as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Tidus?"

"Hm?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"I don't know how to get there," she said innocently as she gave a guilty look.

"Where? Oh, Wakka's?" His heart soared when he realized what she meant and he flashed her a million gil smile. "Here's an idea. I know that I want to change, and I'm sure you do as well. So how about we both go home, take showers and what not and I'll pick you up in like a half hour."

"Oh wow, that doesn't give me a lot of time!" _Knowing how long it's been taking me to get ready for time with him...I'm really going to be screwed!_ "But I guess that works."

"Great," he said softly as he put one finger under her chin to tilt her head up. He started to bring her head toward his own, and she closed her eyes and slightly puckered her lips. When her lips met his, he moved his hand to the back of her neck to play with her hair. It was a sweet and gentle kiss with no tongue involved, and they both smiled as they parted. "I'll see you in a little bit?"

"Yeah," Yuna replied breathily with a rosy glow on her face. They smiled at each other for a minute and then Yuna reached into her purse for her keys. "I guess...I better get going."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Tidus said, opening the door for her after she unlocked it. She sat down and looked up at him.

"Okay, see ya," Yuna said as she started up her car.

"I can't wait." Tidus' response and smile were sincere and he shut her door for her. He watched her drive out of sight before he walked to his own car, inhaling the crisp night air. He slowly exhaled and thought to himself, _I just can't fight this feeling...and I have no idea why I would want to..._

* * *

**Yay I love romance. :) I also laugh at myself every time I read how Tidus tells Rikku that if she told the cheerleading squad to go in the Thunder Plains with metal rods they would do it...because I just get the vision of blonde girls screaming and like bursting into flames...LOL. Okay, I need to give a shout out to Red eyed stranger for giving me the idea to make Yuna a better dancer/cheerleader than Rikku. Also...more shout outs to everyone else who has read and reviewed. It's a lot easier on an author when they have happy things said about their story. :) Thanks everyone, and more soon!**


	24. Relationship?

**Hey it's me again! Sorry it's been a few days...or longer...but it took me a while to write this chapter. Mild case of writer's block...sorry. I wrote a couple more chapters in This Is My Story though...and I'm getting psyched for that one more and more now. :o) I wrote another chapter to it...but I'm going to wait until I post it. So read that one too! Anyway...I hope you enjoy this chapter of this story, it kind of yo-yos...but it goes along with Tidus and Yuna's personalities. I hope you enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

24. "Relationship?"

Tidus quickly drove home, ran in the shower, towel dried his hair, brushed it, and ran back out of his house. _I believe that is my showering record! _Tidus thought as he happily got into his car. He opened his moonroof and turned on his car. He drummed the beat of the song on his steering wheel as he drove to Yuna's house. _I'm...giddy! _Tidus thought to himself with a chuckle. He wasn't sure if it was because he won the game or if he was going to spend time with Yuna. He got the same feeling toward both. _And that's a definite first..._He thought as he pulled up into her driveway.

He got out of his car and could see Yuna fixing her hair in her window upstairs. He practically danced up to the front door and gently knocked. It was Braska who opened the door and Tidus offered his hand for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, sir," he said as Braska genuinely smiled and shook Tidus' hand.

"You too," he said as he motioned Tidus to walk inside. Braska walked to the foot of the stairs and shouted, "Yuna, you have company!"

"Already!" Yuna cried, her voice in a rather high octave. "I'll be there in a minute!"

"You know girls," Braska commented as Tidus had to chuckle. As he started to walk into the kitchen, he added, "You can wait here if you'd like. I'm sure she'll be right down."

"Not a problem," Tidus replied as he sat down on the steps and waited. He realized that he was shaking his leg out of nervousness, so he put his hand on it to hopefully make it stop. _Come on, come on..._he thought as he looked at his watch. It was already 9:10, and although Tidus likes to make an entrance, he was quite eager to spend some time with his teammates and Yuna.

"Look who's fast with taking a shower!" Tidus whipped his head to the top of the stairs where Yuna was running down. She was wearing a jean skirt, a cute tank top, sandals, and had her hair up in a wet ponytail. "You didn't even give me time to dry my hair!"

"Heh, look at mine!" He pointed to his damp and tousled hair to prove his point. "I wanted to get there as soon as possible."

"I see," she said with a smile and walked to the entrance of the kitchen. "Mom, daddy, I'll be home at..." She trailed off with a huge smile, hoping her parents would give her longer for her curfew.

"11?" Yuna's face fell with her mother's response. She looked back at Tidus, who wasn't paying attention to her parents speaking at all. He was just looking around the foyer with his hands in his pockets. "All right, 11:30, but not a minute later, Yuna."

"Okay," she said reluctantly, still embarrassed of her curfew. "See ya then!"

"Have fun!" Her father shouted after her as she and Tidus left her house.

"Ah, 11:30?" Tidus said with an amused smile and raised an eyebrow. Yuna blushed slightly and looked down at the sidewalk. She didn't realize that he really was listening to the conversation with her parents. "I'll have ya home by then, don't worry."

"You don't mind?" She asked as he took one of his hands out of his pocket and gently grabbed Yuna's. He shook his head at her and intertwined their fingers. "Well, I, on the other hand, am still completely embarrassed by it."

"Nah, don't be," he said as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek while opening up her door. She got into his car and he walked around to his side.

"How late does everyone usually stay at these said parties anyway?" Yuna asked as Tidus grabbed her hand with his right hand and used his left to drive.

"About midnight."

"Oh, so that's not too bad then," Yuna said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Wakka and his wife have a baby, so that's a reason. Not to mention the fact that we all, unfortunately, have school in the morning."

"A baby!" Yuna's face broke out into a girlie smile and Tidus had to laugh at her. "How old? Boy or girl?"

"It's a boy, his name is Vidina, and I believe he's about six months old," Tidus answered as Yuna 'aww'ed. "Usually the cheerleaders play with him until it's time for him to go to bed, so I have a strong feeling that you'll fit in wonderfully."

"There's nothing wrong with liking babies," she mentioned with a giggle.

"You're such a typical girl, Yuna." She slightly frowned and his comment, and he furrowed his forehead. "What is it?"

"I believe I told you that I'm _not_ a typical girl." She sounded defensive and it threw Tidus off his guard. "Like the whole thing where I'm not going to just have sex with some random guy, I refuse to be all giggly and flirtatious around every male that walks by—"

"Yet, you're on the cheerleading squad," Tidus interrupted in a monotone voice. "And I still don't understand why you are. You are the complete opposite of every one of those girls."

"I told you," she huffed as she continued to frown. "I am not on the squad for my free ticket to popularity because I honestly don't care about my popularity status. I am on the cheerleading squad so I can have some extracurricular activities besides tutoring you. You don't understand, Tidus. While I was at Yu Yevon, all I did was extracurricular things. I was in gymnastics, I was student body president, I was valedictorian, which required a lot of studying, I tutored four people, and the list goes on and on. I never had a free moment of time. So now I'll actually have something to do in this town."

"Okay," Tidus said halfheartedly, holding in about a million words inside. _What she doesn't know is that cheerleading extracurricular activities include sex and alcohol on the weekends and practice during the week where they talk about sex and alcohol. Damn, is she going to feel out of it..._

"So um, where does Wakka live anyway?" Yuna asked, breaking the silence that the two of them were sharing.

"Down this street," he replied simply as they sat in silence for the rest of the ride. He parked in the street behind some other cars and got out of the car. Instead of waiting for Tidus to open her door for her, Yuna simply did it herself. "I don't understand you."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she put her hands behind her neck to fix her necklace.

"You're hot one minute, cold the next." She stopped in her tracks and when he realized she stopped, he turned on his heel and walked over to her. He could tell that she wanted further explanation, so he continued with, "we can't ever really have a nice conversation without one of us losing it and trying to bite the other's head off."

"That's not true," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest. _Crossing my arms means he can't hold my hand..._she thought as she kept them crossed. She didn't want him to hold her right now, not when he was like this. "We had a nice conversation after the game tonight."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the first and only one," he pointed out as he walked closer to her. _I'll show her what I mean..._he thought as he kept talking. "Sometimes I feel like you want me and other times I feel like you want nothing more than to turn on your heel and walk out of my life forever."

"Well, not to sound all defensive, but I'm not sure which one _you_ want." She innocently blinked at him as he put his hands on her shoulders. His hands didn't faze her or make her move her gaze from his eyes.

"Now it's my turn to ask, what do you mean?'" He lowered his voice to a more soft and gentle tone as he moved one of his hands to brush her cheek with his fingers. She looked off to the side, keeping her arms folded across her chest.

"I've heard so much about you, and I'm not sure how much is just made up and how much is factual." He inched his face closer to her and she sharply inhaled and moved her head backward. "I mean, you seem so sweet to me sometimes and then I have to look back at what everyone has told me about you. Like, how all you want is sex and, my personal favorite, how you think 'breaking in' someone like me would look magnificent on your record."

"Who did you hear that..." he jerked his head backward and trailed off as Yuna gave him a glare. He cleared his throat and nonchalantly continued to brush her cheek. "I mean, what makes you believe that?"

"You're incredible. You just walked yourself right into a trap, are you aware of that?" She gave him a smile out of disbelief and scoffed. She threw her hands up in the air and looked up at the star filled sky. "I knew I shouldn't have done this."

"Done what?" He asked as he dropped his hands off of her. _Okay, my plan of trying to get her to kiss me just bombed..._

"Fallen for you," she said quietly as she started to walk toward the entrance of Wakka's house.

"Wait just a damn minute!" He didn't yell, but his voice still had a harshness to it as he walked in front of her. She didn't say anything to him, only looked up at him with a hurt look on her face. He could see a film forming over her eyes as she fought back her tears. "Fallen for me?"

"Remember how I'm not a typical girl?" Tidus nodded and she continued. "Well, that roughly translates into the fact that I won't kiss a guy or get practically _naked_ with a guy unless I really like him! Also, you were the first guy to ever see me without, like, any clothes on!"

Tidus tried to quiet her down because she was starting to shriek and he didn't want anyone from inside to hear. Her eyes were turning red from holding back tears and she began to shake. "Yuna, come on..."

"What?" She snapped as she pointed her finger at him. "You know I have a point! You were going to just string me along until you were able to 'break me down' and then get me into bed with you! Admit it, Tidus!"

"Why don't you stop assuming things and realize something!" He put his hands on her arms so she would look at him. "You have to understand the way I am. Yes, I love sex and blitzball, it's what my life used to revolve around. The only thing that used to make me happy was to either be in the sphere pool or brag about the amount of girls I've had sex with."

"I knew it!" She cried as a tear ran down her cheek. Tidus tightened his grip on her arms and continued to look at her.

"Wait until I'm finished, dammit!" More tears ran down her cheeks as he started to get more aggressive. Now she wasn't only hurt, she was also quite scared. She didn't think that Tidus would hurt her, but she knew he had the power and strength to do so. He knew he wasn't going to hurt her, because he would never hurt a girl, but the feelings just were about to explode. "In case you didn't realize the past tense in that statement, I said the word '_used_.' Sex and blitzball _were_ the only thing that _used_ to make me happy and be able to make me smile. Then _you_ had to walk into my life! At first, yes, I admit that it was a game just to see how far I could go with you, but you _have_ to understand how things have changed!"

"What do you mean?" She asked him as she blinked a couple of times and sniffed. The angry and frustrated look fell off of his face and his features softened.

"Just...just forget it," he said quietly as he released his grip on her and turned around. "It's not even worth it anymore."

"'Kay, stop," she said calmly as she wiped away her tears and grabbed his arm. Without breaking his stride, he kept walking to the front door. "Don't be that way."

"I'm not being 'that way,'" he shot at her as he turned his head away from her. "You just don't understand me at all."

"No, I guess I don't," she said as they stopped on the porch. She put her finger under his chin and directed his head so he could look at her. He scoffed at her and looked away. "Come on, I'm sorry."

"This is a perfect example of what I meant when I said you're hot and then you're cold. I can't deal with this much bullshit," he brushed her hand away and knocked at Wakka's door. "This is a perfect example to why I don't get involved in relationships or anything that has to deal with the matter. This is fucking ridiculous."

"Relationship?" Yuna looked up at him as he let out a frustrated sigh. _Relationship? What does he mean by that? _Yuna was very confused at the entire conversation that they just had so she looked down at her shoes. Tidus shoved his hands in his pockets and she wiped her face to make sure that it was free of tears. _Good thing I decided against the mascara idea..._She thought to herself as the door opened.

"Hey, Wakka!" Tidus exclaimed as he put a huge smile on his face and gave his coach a high five. Yuna was confused on how he could just put on a façade like that after they just spent a good ten minutes yelling at each other. He looked over at Yuna with the same smile on his face and put his arm around her.

_What in Spira is he doing? I'm not his toy..._She decided to let him get away with it for a few minutes, but as soon as they walked inside of Wakka's house, she shrugged him off to walk over to where the other cheerleaders were sitting.

* * *

**That's the problem with two stubborn people...lol. Eventually they'll see the light, right? Don't ask me...you'll just have to wait until I update next. :) (Which hopefully won't take as long...again I apologize!) **


	25. A Negative Outlook

**YAY! I have two chapters to update. I hope you all are still entertained by this story because it's really still entertaining me. These next two chapters aren't THAT thrilling...but OH MY GOD i am SOOOO excited for a chapter that will be up soon. :o) I wrote it last night...and it freaking rocks...i love it. It's LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG (like 4500 words or something like that...whoops lol) but it goes by quickly. Anyway...hopefully i will have that one up in the next few days. (There needs to be a transition chapter between XXVI and the one that i wrote-which will be XXVIII. WOW) So yeah...I hope you enjoy these!**

* * *

**25. A Negative Outlook**

Thursday morning, Yuna's alarm clock buzzed. She wasn't even sleeping, so she simply sat up in her bed and turned it off. _As a matter of fact, I haven't slept at all lately..._Ever since the party on Tuesday night, she had been distant to everyone and really out of it. She and Tidus haven't talked since they walked in the door of the party and it tore her apart. They sat on two different sides of the room at all times and she even had Rikku give her a ride home early, using the excuse that she wasn't feeling well. She hated lying, but she hated being in the same room with Tidus more at that moment. Rikku saw right through her, but if that kept Yuna and Tidus away from each other, she was on the 'yay' side of that.

Yuna got to school early so she could go talk to a couple of her teachers and hand in her assignments early. She hadn't been able to shake the thought of Tidus off of her mind and it was driving her crazy. _Here I am, back on the 'everything reminds me of him' page of my book..._She figured that if she didn't see him or call him, she would be able to do her homework, which she spent about four hours on the previous night after practice. _I haven't studied half as much as I did back at Yu Yevon, and it's something that I love, right? _She thought as she walked into her history class and was the first person in the room.

"Oh, Yuna, I meant to talk to you," Mr. Rin said as he noticed her.

"Yes, Mr. Rin?" She asked as she walked over to his desk.

"I just wanted to complement you."

"For what, sir?" She asked as she got a confused look on her face.

"For tutoring Tidus. Take a look at these." With a smile, he reached into his briefcase and pulled out several sheets of paper; Tidus' last few assignments. Yuna's jaw dropped when she saw that the first one was a C and as she flipped through the pages, the grades continued to escalate to B's. There was even an A- in the mix as well, transforming her look of shock into an impressed smile. "The first one starts off before you started tutoring him, and then, as you can tell, we get closer to now."

"Oh wow!" Yuna exhaled, in shock herself. _I didn't even teach him anything!_ She thought. _He did all the homework by himself..._ "Well, I knew that he was doing better, but I didn't have any idea that he was doing wonderfully. Huh, I guess a little motivation does go a long way."

"How are you doing it, Yuna?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm just that good," she said as she and Mr. Rin both exchanged a laugh.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to show you those and congratulate you. I never thought that anyone could give that boy a jump start when it came to education, yet alone a female tutor if you catch my drift." Yuna bashfully smiled at the fact that Mr. Rin didn't know what happened when she tutored him. "Well, keep up the good work. Just as a reminder, there is a test next Wednesday, and that's the day after a blitz game."

Yuna grimaced when Mr. Rin said that and slightly groaned. "Oh, isn't that great?"

"I know, I know." He sat at his desk and slightly rocked the chair backward as he continued to speak. "It'll be hard to keep him motivated on that one, but keep up the methods you're using."

"Well, I'll just have to see him after the game or something," she suggested with a shrug. _Methods I'm using…ha! I didn't know that tutoring methods involved making out…_She handed the papers back to Mr. Rin and he placed them on his desk.

"I wish you the best of luck, Yuna." He smiled at her and Yuna returned the smile. She noticed that other students started to trickle in so she waved goodbye to Mr. Rin and walked back to her seat.

She watched as Tidus walked into the classroom, and the look they exchanged broke both of their hearts. As soon as she locked eyes with him, she quickly adverted her attention to her hands, which were in her lap. _Yevon, I hate this! _Yuna screamed in her head as she tapped her fingers together to relieve some tension and calm her nerves. _Why did I have to fall for him? _She looked back up to him and noticed that he was walking over to her. _Oh Yevon, what is he doing? Oh no…_

_Fuck this shit…_he thought as he stepped closer to her. _I guess I'll be the bigger person here and talk to her. I can't just sit here and not talk to her…_She looked up at him innocently and he put his hands on her desk.

"Can I help you?" She crossed her arms and slightly regretted her tone. _Too late to take it back now…_

"Look, we can't avoid each other forever just because we had another one of our famous fights the other day." He crouched down so he was eye level with her and matched her tone of voice. He wasn't being friendly with her at all, just stating the obvious. "Besides, it's a Thursday and, if I'm not mistaken, this is our tutoring night."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she scoffed as she lied through her teeth. _Does he want me to tutor him or try to seduce him? _She thought as she looked up at the ceiling. "I guess we can suck it up and be mature for one night."

"We're also going to need to talk because there are some things weighing so heavily on my chest right now that I can't even think straight anymore." She whipped her head up at him in confusion. He shot her a vicious glare, which slightly scared her. "Oh, don't look at me that way, Yuna. Don't play dumb; it doesn't suit you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said as she turned up her nose more.

"Enough with the 'holier than thou' attitude!" He gently hit her desk with his fist as he snapped at her; causing her to glare at him. He would've slammed his fist down harder if there weren't other people around, but he just wanted to clearly make the point that he was thoroughly fed up with her, and not make a scene. "You're not listening to me and this communication problem is not cool."

"Fine, we'll _talk_ and then we'll study. You have a test next week that you need to pass, remember?"

"Yes, talk." He repeated to reassure himself that there wouldn't be any lip locking at this tutoring session. _Much to my discontent..._He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. "We're okay, okay?"

"We'll just see about that one," she said as she looked away from him again. He pinched his lips together and tried not to throw something across the room. "My house tonight at 8. My parents will be home, so that way you can't even try anything."

"Who says I would try anything?" He asked as the bell rang.

"I know you would," she said harshly as she leaned in closer to him, her eyes piercing into his like daggers. "For example, if I asked you to kiss me right here, I know you would."

"What of it?" He knew she was right, so he stood up and walked over to his seat. _Oh that girl is impossible!_ He plopped down in his seat and grabbed his pen that was in his pocket. _Good job, Tidus, ever since Tuesday night she's known that your life revolves around her and she's going to use that to her advantage. Why couldn't you have been more nonchalant about it! _Tidus hated this new attitude that he had been receiving from Yuna, and he was getting really pissed off. He wasn't one to let girls get to him, but she was able to get underneath his skin so easily.

After her last hour class, Yuna walked to her locker to throw her books in there so she could walk to practice. She opened her locker and then it was slammed shut. She yelped and jumped about a foot in surprise. She looked over to see Tidus standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Just wanted to say 'bye' before I went to practice," he said cheerfully as she rolled her eyes at him and reopened her locker. "Oh come on, Yuna."

"Let's get something straight, Tidus," she said without looking at him and studied her locker to see what books she needed to bring home. "I can't stand what you do to me, so yeah. This needs to stop."

"What do you mean, what I do to you? Not to mention, what needs to be stopped?" She remained silent as she threw her books in her locker. "You don't even know, so how can you blame me for your problems?"

"I'm not blaming you for my problems," she said as he shut her locker for her after she grabbed out her history materials. "Well, it's a good freaking thing I didn't need anything else out of my locker."

"What the fuck is your problem, Yuna?" He put his hands on Yuna's shoulders and she smacked his arms away.

"Don't you _dare_ swear at me," she said with a straight face. "I thought I've told you that before."

"Whatever, I don't care at this point." _Just tell her, you moron! Tell her how it kills you inside to see her be this way toward you! _"To pull what you pulled on me, I can't tolerate when you do this to me, either."

"I'm getting such a headache," she said with a loud sigh as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. _I can't deal with this any longer..._She thought to herself as she started to walk away. "I'll see you tonight."

"Hey Yuna, I got a quick question for you." She stopped walking and looked up at him in wonder.

"What is it?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Where in Spira did that question come from?" He shrugged as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Forget it," he replied as he started to walk away from her.

"No." She said quietly, causing him to turn around.

"What'd you say?" He looked at her and saw that she was looking at the book in her hand, trailing her finger over the printed letters.

"To answer your question, 'no.' I don't even believe in love."

"Why not?" Tidus asked out of curiosity as he walked closer to her.

"I choose not to," she said with a shrug. "Why believe in something where you're only going to get hurt in the end?"

"Why think that way?" He asked her as she blinked back tears and shrugged again. "I know that love can hurt, yeah, but love can also be the greatest thing in the world."

"How would you know what love is all about?" She asked him as she lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. "You have a new girl in your bed every night, so how are you supposed to know what love and commitment is all about?"

"Okay, I don't exactly know what it's all about," he said as he tried to redeem himself. "But, I..."

"You were the one who told me you didn't believe in relationships in the first place."

Ignoring her comment, he slightly smiled and said, "I know I said that, but I was just pissed. I really do want to find love…someday." He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "See ya tonight, Yuna."

"Yeah, have fun at practice." She was still confused at his random question and wasn't sure what to make from it.

As he walked away, he turned over his shoulder and said, "yeah, you too."


	26. Dandelions and Lemonade

**26. Dandelions and Lemonade **

As Tidus approached the door to Yuna's house, he swallowed hard and cleared his throat. _Dumbass, why are you nervous? Okay, it's not like she's going to kill you…Just keep your hormones in check so you don't pounce on her and there won't be any problems…_

He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but froze while his hand was in midair. Realizing that he was being ridiculous, he closed his eyes and knocked carefully on the door. After what seemed like hours, he could hear the bolt release and the door knob turned, revealing Yuna.

"Hey." His voice cracked slightly as she opened the door for him, and his cheeks promptly turned red. He held his books in one hand and shifted his weight nervously on his feet as he cleared his throat and looked at her. She had a grim look on her face, but attempted a half hearted smile when she saw him. He was slightly perplexed by her expression and he couldn't tell if she really wanted to see him or not. He ran over after blitz, so his hair was still wet from his shower. Yuna only showered after practice and didn't really bother to look nice. She had on a tank top, jeans, her hair was still wet in a ponytail, and didn't bother to wear makeup.

"Hi." Her tone was icy as she moved out the way so he could enter her house. He started to take off his shoes when Yuna stopped him. "Oh, don't even bother."

"Well, I feel bad walking through your house with my shoes." Yuna shrugged her shoulders as Braska peeked his head out from the kitchen area.

"Hey there, Tidus! I thought I recognized your voice." He walked over to them and shook Tidus' hand. _Holy shit, he knows my name..._Tidus instantly became more nervous as he looked at Yuna's father. He bit his lip and looked over at Yuna, who was only looking off to the side. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, how about yourself, sir?"

_Sir..._Yuna thought as her father and Tidus made small talk. _That's him sucking up to my dad. I don't really like how much daddy likes him, but it's because Tidus puts on a polite act! _She then remembered how at dinner, Braska asked what her plans were that evening. She told him that she was tutoring Tidus, and her parents rambled about how he was a 'nice young man' and 'very polite.' Her mom even said that he was 'a good looking boy.'

Braska gently patted Yuna on the shoulder, shaking her out of her daze. "Well, I'll let you kids get to work. Have fun studying!"

"Oh, of course, daddy," Yuna said with a forced smile. Braska walked off toward the den while Yuna and Tidus stared at each other for a second. The air between them was uneasy and neither knew what to say.

"Um...are we going to study?" Tidus asked slowly, feeling like he needed to break the silence.

"Oh, uh, yeah." She grabbed her books that were on the stairs and when she turned back to him, she put her hand on her hip. "I figured we could study outside because my parents don't allow guys in my room."

"That's fine," he said casually, upset by her icy tone.

"Thirsty? I made lemonade earlier today." She led him into the kitchen and threw her books on the island. Tidus blinked in surprise over the loud noise, but Yuna ignored it and walked to the refrigerator. "Want some?"

"That'd be great," he said as he watched her pour two glasses in silence. _Yay to having awkward silence..._He thought as he sat on one of the stools by the island. She handed him a glass and led him outside.

Yuna's backyard was absolutely gorgeous. There was an in ground pool surrounded by a luxurious patio and landscaping. A pathway led to a small fountain in the back corner of the backyard, where a swinging chair, hammock, and bench were located. She led him to the swinging chair and they both sat down and placed their glasses on the table that was next to the swing. _They definitely had the decorator come before they moved in..._Tidus thought with a smile.

"Dude, I love these things!" He exclaimed with a goofy boyish smile and sat in it and started to make it swing. "I haven't been on one of these in years!"

"That's nice," she said in an annoyed tone as she grabbed Tidus' book off of his lap. She opened it to the correct page and placed it back on his lap with some force.

"Whoa, watch where you're slamming things down," he warned as he exhaled in relief that she didn't put the book about an inch closer to his crotch. "You almost just ruined my chance of having kids."

"What's wrong with that? You would be able to have all the sex you'd want and not have to worry about getting a girl pregnant," she snapped.

"First of all, it would be kind of hard to have sex without the proper equipment. Also,in case you didn't realize, I have sex whenever I want to anyway," he shot back at the same time that he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't want to talk about this." She looked down at her own book and flipped it open with a huff so she could change the subject. "All right, so we've been learning about Lord Ohalland for the past, like, week and a half and we have a test next week. You need to pass this test, so you will shut up and listen because this is a tutoring session. We're not hanging out here."

"Hey, I gave a fucking amazing answer the other day in class, so you should be proud of me." He put his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs.

"Yes, you did and I told you that I was impressed." He arrogantly smiled at her, but she wasn't smiling back. "However, you are here to study, so let's go over some things."

"Okay, fine. I'll be a good boy and listen." The corners of Yuna's mouth started to turn up and he patiently listened to her for a good twenty minutes. However, shortly after that twenty minutes, he thought, _I am bored out of my fucking mind..._His gaze started to wander from the book and he looked around. He started to look at the grass, then a butterfly fluttered by, and then he looked at Yuna. She was so captivated by the book and by teaching him about Ohalland that she didn't even realize that he was carefully watching the way the gentle dusk breeze was hitting her hair.

"It's a gorgeous night, isn't it?" He interrupted as she looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"It is, look around." She sighed but she did anyway. The sound of the fountain behind her was beautiful background music for looking at the scene. Fall was upon them and the leaves were changing to brilliant colors of orange, yellow, and red. She watched the leaves slowly fall off the trees, floating until they hit the ground. A squirrel ran across the yard and climbed up a tree, scaring a few birds. The breeze moved the blades of grass and flowers gently as bees, butterflies, and hummingbirds tried to catch nectar from the moving plants.

The most beautiful thing of all though, was definitely the sunset. The orange ball was halfway hidden in the clouds, turning the clouds vivid colors of orange, red and pink. The contrast between the warm colors and the cool blue of the rest of the sky was just breath taking.

"Wow," she exhaled as she rested her hands on her knees.

"Told ya," he said with a smile as he looked at her. She slowly looked at him and just had to smile. "Hey, so you _can_ smile! I knew it wouldn't break your face."

"Ha ha." Although there was sarcasm weaved in her voice, a smile was still on her face. "Look, I'm really sorry, I haven't meant to be cranky lately, but I've just had a lot of things on my mind."

"Tell me about it," he said, sympathizing with her. "Okay, I have an idea. Let's have share time. You tell me what's on your mind and I'll tell you what's on mine."

"We're here to study though," she protested, even though she did want to hear what he had to say. She wasn't really too willing to share what was wrong with her, but she wanted to hear him talk about it. "We've only been studying for about twenty minutes or so."

"Has it been that long already? Man, no wonder my brain is fried." he took the books off their laps and threw them to the ground. Yuna gasped and tried to reach for them, but he stopped her arm with his hands. As he held onto her wrists, he looked her in the face. "It won't hurt us to take a ten minute break, will it?"

He released his grip and she rolled her eyes and inhaled. "Fine, ten minutes. But that's it!"

"Okay, I can live with that," he said as he shifted his weight so he would look more at her. "You first."

With a scoff, she playfully smiled at him. "Or not. You brought it up, so I thought that meant that you were going to go first."

"Well, I..." he trailed off. _Okay, I don't want to just tell her..._ "Okay, have you ever wanted to learn more about someone?"

"Aww, is Lord Ohalland that interesting to you?" She asked in mock sympathy. He gave her a gentle shove and she burst out into giggles. "Sorry, I had to say it."

"I'm serious though," he reiterated as she gave him a shy smile. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"Well, yeah."

"All right, I just have to ask this one question because it's bothering the hell out of me." A grim look appeared on his face and his voice remained serious.

"What's that?"

"Do you shave?"

"WHAT!" She cried in shock. Tidus couldn't help but start rolling in laughter at her response. "What kind of question is that!"

"I had to lighten the mood!" She smiled in amusement as she watched him clutch his stomach from laughing so hard. As his laughter calmed down, he watched her roll her eyes and thought about his question for a second. "But now I'm really curious. Do you?'

"One word," she said with a very flirtatious and seductive smile, "Bevelian."

"Holy shit, that's hot." His face broke out into a huge smile. She had to let out a giggle as he blinked in surprise that that reply came out of her mouth. "I was _not _expecting that answer, but I am so glad that I asked now."

"Well, you know, since we are having 'share time;' what about yourself?" She shot back, maintaining her flirtatious look.

"Oooh, wouldn't you like to know," he teased as she gently hit him on the chest.

"Maybe I would."

"Well, I think that's one of those things that you'll have to find out on your own. I'm not one for telling something that you could easily find out yourself." _Oh good one, Tidus! Scare the girl away with one of your horny comments! _Tidus thought, biting his tongue. To his relief, her eyes sparkled with delight.

"You're nuts," she said, still gently laughing.

"That's not a bad thing though, is it?" Tidus asked, slightly defensive.

"No, not at all," she said as placed her hand over his. "Look, I have to apologize to you. This guilt has just been driving me crazy."

"Yeah, same here," he confessed with a sigh and looked at her small hand in his.

"I was being ridiculous at Wakka's the other night, I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that." She looked into his eyes warmly as she spoke.

"Nah, I was the one who was being a fucking moron." He leaned over and plucked a flower from the ground and handed it to her. She had to giggle at him.

"Aww, how sweet, it's a dandelion," she said as she inspected the small weed in her hand. "Just don't let my daddy see this. He'll get all huffy and call the gardener for leaving these all over the ground."

"I won't, don't worry." _Finally, she's smiling!_ He thought as they entwined fingers. "So...we're okay now?"

"Yeah, we're good." She said as she rested her head on his chest. "Promise me something, though."

"What's that?" He asked, placing his head on hers.

"No more six-year-old fights?" He had to let out a chuckle as she said that.

"I promise."

* * *

**Okay, i do like the way this chapter ended out...i liked the question he asked her. lol...also, the picking the dandelion thing was cute...and i don't know about any of you, but my daddy HATES dandelions and throws a fit whenever he sees them. Seriously, i used to pick them for my mom and then the next thing i knew, he was out there spraying them...lol. I figured Braska would do it in a more expensive way (yay gardener) because they could afford it. So yay...Yuna and Tidus are on good terms again. (Like i said...they're like a yo-yo...up and down...up and down...lol. Hopefully i will write the transition chapter soon...so then you can have the awesome long chapter. :) **


	27. Turn The Heat Up

**Yay! Three chapters in the same day! Hee hee...okay, I'm on a roll now. Now things start to get a little more heated up...and a little more graphic. (You've been warned!) This chapter isn't _that_ graphic...but the next one...welll...I'm not gonna post it yet because I want to let it sit a few days and then I can see if there's anything I need to add to it. This chapter here, though, is a lot longer than I thought it was going to be...but it was fun to write. :o) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**27. Turn the Heat Up**

Once again Tidus felt that nothing could dampen his high spirits. _As long as things stay the way they are...that is, as long as Yuna and I stay flirtatious with a few kisses now and again, I can die a happy man! _He thought, reflecting on the previous night as he drove to school the next morning. The idea that they actually studied the previous night surprised him more than anything. Although they spent a little time embracing and kissing, it didn't go any further than that. It was his initiative to study more too, which really pleasantly impressed Yuna. They studied with her sitting on his lap with the book in her lap, reading and explaining things to him while his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. When he left her house that night (after saying good night to her parents as well, _Ha, I'm such a suck up, I love it!_), he gently gave her a kiss on the lips that sent shivers up both of their spines. _What is this? A weekly thing? _He thought as he drummed along with the song on the radio. _I go for a tutoring session and we end up sweetly kissing? I pray it's more than that!_

He pulled into A-East's parking lot and inhaled the crisp autumn weather as he stepped out of his car. After he locked his car, he tossed his keys up in the air, caught them, and then put them into the pocket of his jeans. _My life is great right now! _He thought with a large grin. As he looked around the courtyard in hopes to find Yuna, he saw a sign that said, "Homecoming King and Queen voting: In two weeks! Don't forget to vote!" _I'm going to be homecoming king, I'm going to have the most beautiful girl in school on my arm the entire night, and we're going to have a wonderful time..._He noticed there was a slight bounce in his step as he advanced toward the school. _I have never felt this extremely happy in my entire life, what the hell is wrong with me? Not that I'm complaining or anything..._

He looked around at the people who were lounging in the school's courtyard before class started as he climbed up the stairs. They were all just enjoying the beautiful fall weather and basking in the sunlight, occasionally waving and saying 'hi' to him as he walked by. Tidus knew that before long this beautiful fall weather would turn into the frigid blizzard weather that Zanarkand receives every year, and no one would be sitting outside anymore. _Yeah, that's what we get for living in a town so far north..._he thought as he said 'good morning' to one of the cheerleaders and opened the door. _However, snow does mean having to snuggle with someone under a blanket to keep warm..._

Tidus had to laugh at himself for being so giddy. He even woke up early to remotely dress up, just to express his cheerfulness with the rest of Spira. He felt that if he had sex with the entire cheerleading team he wouldn't have even been this happy. _But then again, Yuna is on the cheerleading squad..._He thought was his smile brightened. He looked at his watch and realized that he had a good ten minutes before school started, so he went straight to Yuna's locker without even stopping at his own first.

He could see her at her locker and he stopped in his tracks when she was in his sight. She was wearing a rather short jean skirt with a lacy white halter top and strappy white stilettos. Her hair was down and curled outward and her make up was done perfectly; she looked outstanding. He watched her as she slowly bend over to put her books in her locker, and his jaw dropped. _If she were to go down any further, I would be able to see her underwear...Which makes me wonder what they look like..._He shut his mouth, exhaled to control himself, and continued to walk over to her.

Yuna quietly hummed to herself as she started to grab her books for history class. She was happy, yet had a lot of doubt entwined with most of her thoughts. She wasn't sure what any of Tidus' actions meant the previous night, if anything at all. As she gazed blankly at the inside of her locker, she sighed at herself for being so pessimistic. _He probably just wanted to get some action..._She thought, moving a tendril of hair out of her face. Her head was filled with the constant warnings that she had received about him from everyone that she knew; _He's a player, Yuna, he doesn't want a relationship or anything. He even said so himself at Wakka's on Tuesday! _She shook her head at the thoughts, but couldn't shake them off of her mind.

She looked over her shoulder to see a very happy boy with blonde locks walk over her way, almost as if she had a sixth sense of knowing he was coming. She had to smile at his boyish ways as he walked over to her, swept her up in his arms and planted a kiss gently on her lips. _Well, it's a good thing I haven't gotten my books out yet or else they would be all over the floor!_ Yuna was slightly embarrassed as everyone around them began to gawk, and she nervously put her hair behind her ear when he put her down.

"How are you this morning?" He asked her as he wrapped his arms around her once again. He inhaled the scent of her hair and happily exhaled. _Mmm...Vanilla..._She returned the embrace and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm not that bad, how about yourself?" He couldn't help but lean over and kiss her again as his response. "I'll take that as you're doing well."

Instead of replying back to her, he deepened the kiss by bringing her closer to him and slipping his tongue in her mouth. She giggled, and surrendered to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying not to burst out into laughter over the fact that she was making out with the most popular guy at school in the middle of the hallway. She ran her fingers through his hair and they both jumped about six feet in the air when they heard a voice behind them.

"And you tell _me _to get a room, Ti?" They whipped around to see Rikku standing there with a smirk on her face. She had to laugh and shake her head at the both of them and she placed her books on her hip.

"Hey, Rikku," they both said at the same time, making Rikku grimace.

"Are you guys going to start wearing matching outfits or something as well?" She burst out into giggles and Tidus put his hand on her head and messed up her hair. She let out a yelp and smacked Tidus on the chest. "Hey, do _not_ mess with my hair!"

"The frizz thing looks very hot on you, Ri, don't fight it!" Tidus flashed Rikku a huge smile and she could only roll her eyes and smile back as she frantically tried to fix her hair with her free hand.

"Ha ha," she said facetiously to Tidus, then she looked over at Yuna, who was still being held close to Tidus. "By the by, Yuna, we're probably going to have a really long rehearsal tonight because we're going to work our asses off on the routine that we started on Wednesday. It's going okay, but we need to learn a lot more and I have a lot of neat ideas and stuff. So yay."

_Did she just say 'so yay?' _Yuna asked herself as she smiled and nodded at Rikku. _Oh my Yevon...I never want to be that kind of cheerleader..._

"All right, Rikku, we'll talk to you later," Tidus said, leaning over to resume the make out session that he was highly enjoying with Yuna.

"I can take a hint!" She scoffed at them for making out in front of her, so she turned on her heel and walked away.

_Ha ha! Payback's a bitch, isn't it! _Tidus thought as he ran his hand up to Yuna's neck as they were in the middle of a passionate kiss. _Serves the bitch right for making out with Gippal in front of me all these years! _

_Okay, Yuna...you're in a state of euphoria and you know it! _Yuna happily walked to all of her classes all day, seeing Tidus between every class. She started to wipe the doubt clear from her mind and just decided to enjoy whatever it was that was going on between them. Kissing him meant more to her than anything in the world. He was so passionate and gentle with his kisses that she felt that it was only them in the hallway and no one else. The fact that he was the most popular guy at school, the star of the blitzball team, and the most gorgeous guy at school made her feel like she was living in a dream world. _He's just like a dream...I'm going to wake up any minute! _She thought to herself repeatedly throughout the day.

Every time he walked over to her, she felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest with excitement. She felt as if she wanted to hold him close to her for eternity and never let him go. She couldn't describe the way he made her feel when his tongue caressed hers or the way he brought her body closer his. She loved the way he ran his fingers through her hair, the way he kissed her neck, the way he gently nibbled on her earlobes; basically every time he made contact with her she felt as if she was being sent straight to the Farplane. However, he was an expert at everything sexual, and that made her feel slightly intimidated. _I have a lot to learn…but I guess that we're going to be each other's tutors for two different subjects..._She thought with a giggle as she walked to her locker at the end of the day.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tidus asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to gently kiss her neck. "You weren't going to run off to practice without seeing me first, were you?"

"Of course not!" She responded as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his forehead on hers so he could look directly into her beautiful bi-colored eyes. She was pleased to see the sparkle in his eyes as he turned his head to kiss her. She broke the kiss to say, "I was just about to find you."

"Well, here I am," he said with a huge seductive smile. He moved his head and started to kiss up her jawbone up to her ear lobes. He stopped to gently whisper in her ear, "Now that you've found me, what are you going to do with me?"

His breath tickled her ears, turning her on. She wanted to just pin him against the locker and let her hormones take over, but she figured that the school's main hallway was not the place for doing that. Instead, she softly giggled and ran her fingers gently up and down his back. His hand moved from her back down her to rear and squeezed slightly. He moved her closer to him so she could feel every muscle in his body. _Hmm...it does not take much to get this boy turned on..._She thought as she felt a specific one against her leg.

"What do you want me to do to you?" She asked in a very seductive manner, and in almost a whisper.

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that question," he replied honestly as he moved back to her lips. _I want you to slowly undress then tie me to my bed with your clothing…then explore every inch of my body with your mouth..._He thought as her hot, pink tongue flicked against his.

"Maybe I do," she said as she backed up so she was against her locker. Since she didn't want him further away than an inch apart, she grabbed his shirt with her fingers and pulled him against her. He inhaled in surprise, but responded by moving his hand under her shirt and resting it on her bare back.

"Oh, really?" He said with a chuckle as he continued to kiss her. She exhaled as they were kissing, almost as a silent moan. He started to trail his finger from his other hand up her leg, which was slightly bent and leaning against his own, resisting the urge to just move his hand under her short skirt.

"Well, what are you doing tonight after practice?" She spoke between kisses, getting only one word out at a time. "I can show you then."

He broke the kiss as he looked her in the eye to see if he could tell if she was joking or not. She playfully bit her lip, tantalizing him, as he trailed his finger up to her waist. "Oh, you better not be joking around with me. Teasing is not a cool thing to do, and I really don't want to be disappointed."

"I'm being completely serious," she replied as she could feel him growing against her leg. With a raised eyebrow, she asked, "turned on?"

"What, like you can't feel that?" He asked as she giggled.

"Oh no, I can feel it," she said as she put her hand on his thigh, very close to the growing bulge in his pants.

"This is the affect you have on me, I hope you know that."

Closing her eyes, she leaned in and gently nibbled on his earlobes. When she opened her eyes again, she could see the look of lust and desire in his. "I do know that, and I like it."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" He asked her as he playfully raised his eyebrows. "I have some ideas in my head, but I would rather hear yours."

"Again I reiterate, what are you doing tonight?" She seductively licked her lips as she looked at him and he once again had to kiss her with fervor. He pressed her against her locker and continued to kiss her.

"That better be an open invitation because I need to see you tonight," _naked..._He added in his head. The sexual frustration in him was growing so rapidly and he felt as if he was just going to burst.

"Call me?" She asked as she traced the shape of his lips gently with her tongue.

"You don't even have to ask," he stated as he pulled her closer to him.

"Good," she said as she put her hands on the back of his neck to bring him into another kiss. "It's not my fault if my desire is so strong that I ask you to hurt me a little bit."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked with a very large and intrigued grin.

"It's a guarantee," she said as she brought him into one final kiss. "All right, I gotta go or else Rikku will strangle me with her hair."

"Oddly enough, I can see her doing that to someone. All joking aside though, I gotta get to blitz," he said as he kissed her neck again.

"I'm serious, Tidus," she warned with a giggle as he began gently nipping at her neck.

"I am too," he said as he stopped. "Okay, I gotta go before I can't stop."

"Well, save it for tonight." She gave him a flirtatious wave as she broke out of his embrace and turned around. "Bye."

"Bye," he replied quietly as he licked his lips and looked at his watch. _Yep, gonna be late again, what a shocker..._He turned on his heel and sprinted to the sphere pool.

* * *

**Hee hee...yay, Yuna's starting to be a bad girl! I liked the part where they started to make out in front of Rikku...lol. Also...how Yuna said kissing Tidus was like kissing a dream...anyone catch that? (bah dum cssh! Just a little FFX humor mixed in there lol) Another thing...anyone else channel Paine when Yuna said, "Turned on?" lol...cuz the second I wrote that, I thought of Paine. Okay...I hope you liked this chapter...and I will update probably Sunday night because I'm going home this weekend...and I won't have a chance to update until then. Please R and R! I love everyone's reviews, you rock my world! **

**P.S. I'm _really_ excited for the next chapter... :o)**


	28. Eyes On Me

**Alright everyone...just a warning. this chapter gets preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetty graphic...but honestly, it is by far my favorite that I have written. It is VERY long...but there wasn't a way to cut this chapter in half...you'll understand as you read along. (P.S. this is the first REALLY graphic thing I've EVER written...and being an innocent girl myself, it's kinda hard to describe something I've never really experienced:innocent grin: So if it sucks and isn't accurate...I'm sorry) Oooh! Sooo excited for this chapter! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song Eyes On Me, but MY GOD I wish I did! (kinda brings a little VIII to X, but I haven't been able to stop listening to this song, and it works PERFECTLY in Tidus and Yuna's situation in this story!) **

* * *

**28. Eyes On Me**

_Surprises and shopping were never my forte...but I guess they are both needed in this situation…_ Tidus thought as he exited the store he was at and walked to his car. He knew that since his dad was out of town again, he would have the whole place to himself and he would be able to surprise Yuna with a romantic and intimate evening without interruptions. His hands were full of bags from supplies that he bought that he had a rather difficult time finding his keys and an even harder time opening the door. After a few minutes of struggling, he threw his packages into the passenger seat of his car and thanked Yevon that he didn't drop anything. He walked around to the other side of the car to get into his seat, shifted his car into drive, and then reached into his pocket for his cell phone as he backed out of the parking space.

"Hello?" Tidus heard Yuna say as she picked up her phone. Whenever she answered her phone it drove Tidus crazy because she sounded so innocent. _The best part is that she doesn't realize she's doing it…What a turn on..._He thought with a smile.

"Hello, beautiful," he responded as seductively as possible. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting naked." Her tone of voice was equally as seductive as Tidus', making his smile grow wider. He gripped the steering wheel harder in excitement.

"Really now?" She giggled as she wrapped a towel around herself.

"I'm about ready to hop in the bathtub because I'm all sweaty from practice." _My plan is to make you sweat tonight..._Tidus thought with a chuckle. "So, guess what!"

"I despise guessing games. Just tell me."

"Aw, you're no fun." Her face fell as she adjusted the knobs to make the water the correct temperature. As the tub filled up, she sat on the edge and let her legs dangle in the water. "Well, my daddy got a very important phone call from the Grand Maester of Bevelle today."

"What?" Tidus cried as his heart started to race. "That...that's not a bad thing, right? I-I mean, you're not going to move to Bevelle again...are you?"

"No, silly," she said with a giggle and Tidus let out the breath he was holding. She gently dipped her toes in and out of the water as she held her towel against her chest with one hand. "The Grand Maester asked daddy to do a huge presentation tour type thing. There are presentations being held in Bevelle, Luca, Besaid, and, I think he said Kilika. Well, whenever my daddy does presentations, my mom and I usually go with him for support and just so he has company and stuff. However, my mom decided that since it was my senior year of high school and I'm still only in the first month of a new school, I shouldn't leave for a week and a half. The Grand Maester wanted my daddy to leave as soon as possible, so they left about a half hour ago. So...guess what that means?"

"Hmm," Tidus thought out loud with a huge devious smile. "Does that mean I get stay with my girl so she doesn't get lonely or kidnapped?"

"I was hoping you would say that," she replied with a giggle. _Did he really just say 'my girl?' I'm his girl!_ Her heart started to flutter as the words escaped his lips, and she thought she was going to swoon right there. "So...does that mean that you are going to come over and see me tonight?"

"Oh, you better believe it." An idea crept into his head, so he pulled into a parking lot, turned around, and headed toward her house instead of stopping at his house first. _It looks like this plan is going to be carried out sooner than I thought!_ His excitement grew as he tried to keep his voice calm so he wouldn't give her any hints. "I'll, um, come over sometime later tonight."

"Okay, cool. I'll just go unlock the front door now, that way you can just come over whenever." _Oh fuck yes! I couldn't have planned this better myself! I guess my plan will go smoothly and she won't have the slightest clue! _He looked over at the boxes and bag that were next to him and let out a small chuckle. "Kay, it's unlocked. What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Really? You're a bad liar, you know." She playfully sighed and walked back up to her room, her feet leaving a small trail of puddles behind her. "All right, I'm gonna take a bath, sooo...I'll see ya in a couple of hours?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he said as he pulled into her driveway. They exchanged good byes and they both hung up. Tidus grabbed the things from the seat next to him, got out of his car, and silently shut his door. As quietly as he could, he opened the door to her house and walked up to her room.

Her room was spotless, of course, but Tidus wouldn't have expected it any other way. Yuna was very neat and organized and hated things out of place, so any thoughts of her having a room full of clutter and mess was out of character. Although Tidus wasn't exactly the neatest person in Spira, he couldn't care less if things were everywhere in his room. Usually he had his clothes and blitzball stuff everywhere, but at least he knew where it all was. He had a theory that if he put everything away, he wouldn't be able to find it anymore.

He walked over to her bed and placed his things next to the outfit she had planned to wear after her bath. _She won't be needing these..._He thought as he hung her shirt and pants up in her closet. He had to resist the urge to whistle in excitement as he quickly set everything up. When he was done, he stood back to admire his work. _Wow, I'm so romantic I want to date myself! _He thought as he walked over to her vanity table and checked himself out. He wanted to make sure he looked perfect, so the effect was more thrilling. He could hear Yuna softly singing to herself in the bathroom as he fixed his hair and a smile spread on his face. He could hear the handle on the bathroom door turn and he got into his position.

Yuna came out of the bathroom in only a black silk bathrobe that was tied with a red sash. She was still humming to herself and brushing her wet hair, but stopped short when she looked around. She gasped and placed her hand on her chest when she saw her room, her voice soft as she breathed out, "Oh, Tidus..."

He bought about thirty tea light candles and scattered them all over her room; her bed tables, armour, vanity table, on the floor, everywhere. The lights were off, so the only form of lighting was from the soft glow from the flickering flames of the candles. Rose petals were not only strewn across her floor, but they surrounded the candles as well. The throw pillows that were usually on her bed were gently placed on her chair that she had in one of the corners of her room. Her bed had the sheets and the comforter pulled back about halfway with her normal sleeping pillows rested gently against the headboard. One of her favorite romantic songs was playing from the stereo, which was against one of her walls. Lastly, she noticed that on her vanity table, surrounded by a circle of candles and rose petals, was a small black box.

Still speechless, Yuna slowly turned her head to look over at where Tidus was. He was leaning against her armour in a blue button down shirt, white teeshirt, black dress pants, black shoes, and held a dozen red roses in his hand. She was in awe. _Oh Yunalesca, I have never seen him look so handsome..._She thought as he walked over to her, and without saying a word, handed her the roses and kissed her gently on the cheek. When he backed away from her, she put her hand over the spot where he kissed her, still looking at him in astonishment that he would go through all the trouble to do something like this for her.

He held up his finger and walked over to where the small black box was located. He brushed aside the rose petals, picked it up, and walked back over to her. He handed it to her and she was still in shock so she couldn't move. _This isn't happening...is it? This is just me daydreaming or something! _

"Come on," he said in almost a whisper. "Open it up."

Yuna put the roses down on her vanity table and gently held the box in her hand. She opened it up and gasped at what she saw inside. It was a beautiful white gold necklace with three gems in the center. The biggest gem was a blue sapphire inside of a flower, and the other two were diamonds. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she knew it must've cost him a fortune.

_Oh, you're killing her, Tidus! _He thought to himself with a proud smile as he took the necklace out of the box and gently clasped it on for her.

"Oh my Yevon, it's absolutely gorgeous," she said in a hushed tone. She was still so shocked that she couldn't find her voice. She gave him a curious look and he continued to smile. "What's the occasion?"

"Pretty much you are," he replied simply as he took the box out of her hand and placed it next to the roses. He faced her again and with a sincere smile on his face, he asked, "dance with me?"

"Of course," she responded as he took her hand in his and placed the other hand around her waist. Even though she was only in her bathrobe, she put her arm on his back and rested her head against his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and they both just swayed to the music. _This isn't real..._Yuna kept telling herself. She was waiting to just wake up from this wonderful dream, but the breathtaking moments just kept coming.

"I kind of liked it your way, how you shyly placed your eyes on me...Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you..." Yuna tried not to melt right on the spot when he started to sing the lyrics softly in her ear. _He sincerely had his eyes on me all along too..._She thought to herself. She had to refrain from smacking herself senseless for not catching the hints that he dropped like crazy the last couple of days. "Yuna..."

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. With his thumb and forefinger, he directed her chin so her lips would meet his. Her eyes blinked a couple of times in surprise, but then realized that there wasn't any reason to fight it. _This is what I want..._She thought to herself as she shut her eyes. _Apparently it's what he wants too, or else he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble..._

His hand moved to the back of her neck and their lips continued to touch. Gently he parted her lips and she responded back by massaging his tongue with her own and wrapped her arms around Tidus' neck. _Oh thank Yevon her parents aren't here..._He thought as he ran his fingers tenderly through her damp hair.

They stood in the middle of her bedroom, listening to romantic music, and sweetly kissing for several minutes until Yuna trailed her hands downward to his shirt. She gently helped him out of his button down shirt and then slipped his white tee shirt over his head. As much as Tidus enjoyed the feeling of her silk robe against his skin, he felt that since clothing was being shed, (and she started it) she was next. He gently untied the sash and watched how the robe cascaded down Yuna's shoulders like water. He held her naked body close to him as he ran his hands over the small of her back. He took off the necklace that he just bought her and placed it next to the box as they continued to dance.

_Oh Yevon...oh Yevon..._Yuna thought in a slight stage of panic. _I'm naked in front of a guy…what do I do? _Instead of trying to cover herself up (which was her first intention), she proceeded to unbutton his dress pants and let them fall to the ground. He kicked off his shoes and pants to the side of her room. _Okay, now we're both almost naked..._Yuna thought as they continued to run their hands over each other's backs.

_I'm gonna explode..._Tidus thought as he could feel his erection slightly pushing against her. He was only in boxers, so there wasn't a way to hide how turned on he was from Yuna. He trailed his hand to her right breast and gently brushed it with his fingers, a silent moan escaping her lips. He started to kiss her neck, being careful not to give her any more love bites. Surprisingly enough, the one he gave her earlier in the week was pretty much gone and her parents didn't even realize it, so he didn't want to brand her again. _At least not in a noticeable spot..._

"Okay, these have to go," Yuna stated as she put her hands on the top of his boxers and pulled them down. She was just as shocked, if not more, than Tidus when she did so. _Shaved..._She observed with a nervous giggle, remembering their conversation from the previous night. Her eyes were still opened wide with shock and she swallowed as she continued to kiss his soft smooth lips. Tidus took his hand off of her breast and trailed it down her stomach to between her legs. He let his fingers linger just inside of her for a minute, feeling her wetness. He let his finger gently caress her clitoris as she inhaled with pleasure. _And to think I hardly touched her..._he thought to himself as he gently entered a finger inside of her. His action caused Yuna to moan, as well as himself. _Oh Zaon, she's so tight..._he thought as his erection grew even more. He wanted to pin her down and take her right there, but he knew that he would probably kill the poor girl without 'warming her up' more.

He gently eased his finger in and out of her as she continued to grow wetter. He then took his finger out and added another one. She was in a little bit of pain, but the pleasure cancelled it out for her. Moaning slightly louder now, Tidus increased the rate that his fingers were entering her. He could feel her juices start to flow down his hand, so he figured it was time to take this to the next level. He took his fingers out of her for a second, picked her up, brought her to her bed, and lied her down. He crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her as he reentered his fingers in her. He brought his kiss down to her breast, gently teasing her as his tongue flicked out and caressed the nipple. She arched her back slightly as he trailed his tongue from one breast to the next.

"Oh...Tidus..." she moaned as she gripped the bed tightly with both of her fists.

"I haven't even started yet," he said, slightly bragging as he continued to finger her. Her body was starting to accept his fingers more, and he knew he wanted to go further than second base. "Um, Yuna...this is probably going to hurt a little bit..."

Another moan escaped her lips and she managed to add, "I don't care." _Okay, I warned her..._Tidus thought as he added another finger. She winced from the pain, causing Tidus to feel slightly remorseful. "Um...ow..."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked her gently as he moved back up to kiss her lips.

"No," she replied firmly as her breathing started to come out in short breaths. "Whatever you do, don't stop."

"Okay," he said as he thought, _That is really not a problem..._He got her this far, and he wanted to see just how far he could go with her. However, the feeling wasn't just a purely sexual one, it was more than that. He started to kiss down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach, and moved her legs further apart so he could lie there. He knew she's never had a guy go down on her before, so he definitely wanted her first experience with oral sex to be a good one. He kept pumping his fingers inside of her and gently flicked her clitoris with his tongue. She loudly moaned in ecstasy as Tidus smiled. He stopped fingering her and entered his tongue, savoring the taste.

_OH MY YEVON..._Yuna thought with a loud moan as she felt his tongue enter her. She thought she was going to explode as he kept on entering his tongue inside of her. As repulsive as the concept was to her, she had never felt more intense pleasure. It drove her more crazy as he gently bit at her clitoris every few seconds. He could tell that she was close to her orgasm, so he placed his mouth on her clitoris and sucked hard, at the same time entering two of his fingers. Yuna let out a little scream as she orgasmed, covering Tidus' fingers with her liquid. He leaned in and licked her more, just because he felt that he couldn't taste her enough.

He trailed his kisses back up to her neck and kissed her gently. He could feel her shaking as she recovered from her orgasm and couldn't help but smile at himself. After a few minutes of kissing her neck, she grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him to his back. _Whoa! _Tidus thought as she straddled his chest. He could feel how wet she still was on his chest, and that turned him more. She seductively slid off of him and trailed her fingers down his chest to where his erection was. She gently trailed her fingers over it and he let a moan escape just from her touch.

_I have no idea what I'm doing..._Yuna thought to herself as she grabbed the shaft and started to move her hand up and down on him. She gripped him harder and pumped her hand, in admiration at how big he was. She had no idea how hard he could get, and he only continued to get harder as she moved her hand. His moans continued to grow as a bead of liquid formed at the tip. She smiled at herself as she bent over and gently kissed him on the inside of his leg, enjoying the fact that he was starting to squirm. She let her kisses trail from the inside of his leg to close to his erection and then back to the original spot.

"Yuna, please," Tidus pleaded as he felt his forehead start to break out into a sweat. "Don't tease me."

"No?" She gently licked the bead of semen off of the tip of his shaft. She wasn't sure what she thought of the taste, but she figured since he went down on her, it was only fair to go down on him. Tidus was taken by surprise when she licked him and he considered asking her if she really wanted to do this, but then decided against it. Nervously, she took him in her mouth, sucking gently.

"Harder, Yuna," he said as his breathing started to turn to panting. She stifled a giggle, causing vibrations on his throbbing erection and he let out a louder moan with pleasure. "Now...move your hand at the same...like that...oh yeah..."

She obeyed in the middle of his statement and continued to pleasure him. Now it was Tidus' turn to start to quiver as he felt himself closer to his climax. _I'm gonna burst..._He thought as he started to grip the sheets in his hands. Yuna could tell he was close by the way that his breathing had become more irregular and by the way he was panting. She started to suck harder and with a loud moan, Tidus reached his climax, shooting his juices into Yuna's mouth. She was rather disgusted, but tried not to show it as she swallowed.

She moved back up to his lips, tasting a mixture of himself and herself as they kissed again. _Odd, yet very erotic..._She thought as the kiss started to intensify. Tidus' hands fondled her breasts again and she knew that she wanted more. "Tidus..." she exhaled as more of a moan than anything.

"Yes, my love?" He asked her as he started to kiss her breasts.

"Take me."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her in absolute shock. "What?"

"Please, do it now." He blinked her at her a couple of times and she opened her eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

"Are you listening to yourself?"

"I know what I'm saying if that's what you're asking," she responded, eyeing his perplexed gaze on her.

"Are you sure?" She nodded at him nervously. "You're positive?"

"Yes, I'm positive," she said as she pulled him closer and slightly moaned in his ear, turning him on. "Now."

"Okay." His heart flew as he ran to where he kicked his pants. As quickly as he could, he searched his pockets for his wallet. When he opened it, his face fell and looked up at the ceiling in disbelief. "Shit."

"What is it?" She asked as she seductively positioned herself so she was lying on her bed on her stomach. "Don't make me wait, Tidus."

"I don't have any condoms on me," he told her as he threw his wallet back down on his pants. _I can't believe this…I forgot to put more in my wallet after I fooled around with Naida! Yevon dammit, why now of all times! _He put his hands on his hips and tried to think of what to do.

"Oh, it's all good. I have some." With a shrug, she nonchalantly put her feet on the floor and walked over to her dresser. Tidus opened his mouth to ask her why she had some, but he was so in shock that the words wouldn't come out. To further his surprise, she pulled out an entire bag and took one out. "Don't give me that look."

"Why...how...what?" He stuttered as she walked over to him and handed him the condom. He looked at it and then flashed a smile at Yuna. "Uh, no offence intended, but you don't look like the kind of girl that would have a bunch of condoms lying around."

"I had to do a safe sex presentation at Yu Yevon at the beginning of the school year before I transferred. After my speech, I handed these bad boys out and I still have some left. I didn't want to get rid of them so I figured if I kept them, they would come in handy some day." She trailed her fingers up and down his bare chest, traveling down to between his legs. She flashed him a seductive smile as she put her body against him, feeling every inch of his body on hers. "Now, are you going to show me how they work or not?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said as he swept her up in his arms again and brought her back to her bed. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be okay if he went inside of her, so he stuck three of his fingers back in her. She gasped at the pain and he instantly took his fingers out. "Are you sure, Yuna? Because, it's going to hurt a _lot_ more than that."

"Yes, I'm sure." She didn't sound confident in her reply, so Tidus slightly hesitated. "Seriously, don't worry about it. Just loosen me up a little bit first."

"Okay," he said as he slowly pumped his fingers in her. After a minute or two, she stopped gritting her teeth in pain and regained her moaning. She started to drip on his hand again, so he figured this was probably the best time to go for it. He tore the condom wrapper with his teeth, took the condom out, and threw the wrapper off to the side. Yuna watched in wonder and fear as he put the condom on his growing erection. "Okay, this is probably really going to hurt..."

"Tidus, I don't care," she enforced sternly as he crawled on top of her. As he positioned himself correctly, he passionately kissed her on her neck and slid his hand from between her legs up to her breast. Her breathing was rapid, and Tidus could tell that she was absolutely terrified of what was about to happen. Because he knew she was a virgin, he gently started to enter her. The second that she felt him inside of her, she let out a cry in pain and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Don't stop, Tidus. Please, don't stop..."

He nodded at her, but seeing the look on her face pained him. He lied still for a minute, even though he wasn't even halfway inside of her. _Okay, it's been a long time since I've had sex with a virgin..._He thought as he looked at her. _And not just any virgin, this is Yuna we're talking about here..._She was so tight around him, and that turned him on more. He knew that if he didn't move soon, he would've collapsed, so he gently slid himself more into her, the pleasure escalating for him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing more of him into her. The fact that she was digging her nails hard into his back was very erotic for him, even though he knew that she didn't know she was doing it. The pain was excruciating, but she started to relax and the pain started to lessen. When he felt her relax, he pushed himself deeper into her.

"Harder..." she ordered as he obeyed. She could feel him thrusting harder and both of their pulses continued to race. She again felt as if she was going to explode, and it was harder for her to keep her legs around his waist due to the fact that they were both heavily laced in sweat.

"Oh, Yuna," Tidus moaned as he was all the way inside of her now. He reached down for her breasts again and sucked hard on her nipples. She arched her back so he could take more of her in his mouth. Sweat started to drip down his forehead as they now moved together with their thrusting. He moved faster and he knew that she was close to her climax, as was he.

To his pleasure and surprise, Tidus could feel Yuna tighten around him. He let out a moan and she and let out a cry as they orgasmed at the same time. He pulled out and then collapsed on top of her. They both lied there, panting and trying to catch their breath from the mind blowing orgasm they both just experienced.

"Holy shit," Tidus said with a soft chuckle as he rolled off of Yuna. "Wow."

"That was amazing," Yuna agreed as she continued to catch her breath.

Tidus went to take off the condom, but stopped when he saw blood all over the sheets. "Oh, dammit."

"What?" Yuna, still panting, looked at what he saw and gasped. "Is that...from me?"

"Yeah, it is," he replied as he realized that there was blood over both of them as well. "It's all good though. We just need to change the sheets."

"I heard that you bleed after your first time, but I didn't think it would look like we killed someone," she observed with a slight giggle.

With a chuckle as he peeled off the condom, he added, "well, only a small person."

"What time is it anyway?" Yuna asked as she looked over to the clock. "Oh wow, it's only nine o'clock," she said, answering her own question, and then had to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he reached over and threw the used condom in the trash bin by her bed.

"I'm not a virgin anymore," she continued to giggle and Tidus could only laugh at her. "I can't believe I just had sex."

"Not just any kind of sex, Yuna," Tidus said with a smile. "You just had about an hour of great sex."

"Was it really great?" She rolled over to her side and propped herself up by her elbow. He moved close to her and ran his fingers through her tousled hair.

"I've had sex with a lot of girls," he said as he gently kissed her on the forehead. "And you want to know the major difference between all of them added up and you?"

"Do I want to know?" She asked as she wrinkled her forehead. She wasn't sure what he was going to tell her, and she wasn't sure if it was going to be a compliment.

"With them it was just sex." He wrapped her into a loving embrace and brushed her lips with his own. "With you it was making love."

* * *

**I really like that chapter, and i REALLY hope you all did as well! It's very descriptive, yes, but I think it has its funny moments in there too...and I think that it's very in character. (At least I hope it is!) Also...how Tidus set up Yuna's room? I wish a guy would do that for me! Alright...I have psych tomorrow, meaning I'll work on the next chapter!**

**P.S. I got my hair cut yesterday and I don't like it! It's sad, really lol. **


	29. The Moment That You're In

**Happy election day everyone! I tried to update this last night, but my internet was being all weird. Oh well...better now than never right? Okay, this chapter doesn't exactly have a point...but it's kinda starting to show a transition in Yuna and an opposite transition in Tidus...which I guess is important for upcoming chapters that I have planned. Chapter 29 already...WOW. I wonder how long this story is going to be! Oh well. Oh, so funny story randomly: Well, I wanted to print out this story and stick it in a binder just so I could have it, ya know? So it took me about an hour and a half to print it all...OH MY GOD...it seriously didn't fit in a half inch binder! This story is loooong...but it's easy reading I guess. ) Okay, enough with my inane babbling...Happy Reading! Oh! One more thing...I need to give a HUUUUUUGE shout out to Ying Ying 54 because she is the best. Thank you soooo much for your encouragement! If any of you haven't read her story...you HAVE to because it is amazing! (That's an order!) **

* * *

**29. The Moment That You're In**

With a slight groan, Tidus woke up and looked over at the clock. _Oh wow, it's only two in the morning..._He thought as he snuggled up closer to Yuna, who was still sound asleep. With a smile, he reflected on the wonderful night the two of them shared. First it was the surprise and the love making session, then they showered together to wash the blood off, then they changed the sheets and finally cuddled naked for the rest of the night. _I must've dozed off..._He thought as he looked at the beautiful girl in his arms. He gently kissed her on the shoulder, not wanting to wake her up from her peaceful slumber.

_I never thought that I would want a girl like this..._He thought to himself. _Then again, I never thought that I would want a girlfriend… _These feelings that he felt toward Yuna were new to him, and almost felt monumental. He felt as if he could spend the rest of his life with her in his arms. She started to stir, and he held her tighter to him. He never wanted to let her go.

She smiled as she felt his arms around her. He lightly brushed his fingers against her stomach and she exhaled in happiness. She placed her hands over his and pressed his hands so they were even closer to her.

"You awake?" He gently whispered as she nodded her head. He kissed her gently on the shoulder again and she rolled over to face him. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby," she said with a smile. She started to stretch, but winced and sharply inhaled as she slightly shifted her legs.

"You okay?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just in a little bit of pain still." She propped herself up by her elbow, still a pained look on her face. "How long is this going to hurt?"

"I have no idea to be honest with you," he said as he gently planted a kiss on her lips. "I've, um...never had sex with a virgin before."

"You haven't?" She asked as she trailed her finger along his chest. "I could've sworn that someone told me that you have."

"Truthfully, I haven't," he fibbed with a small chuckle. _It was just that one time…that one night…_He could feel his palms start to sweat as he continued to elaborate on his lie, trying not to stutter and trip over his words. "H-However, it's mainly because I've never pursued a virgin before. I always thought I'd feel guilty taking a girl's virginity away, so that's why I stuck with the girls that would put out. It used to be strictly get some, get gone, and then I met you."

"Really?" She asked as she scrunched her nose as she smiled. _What is he trying to say? _She asked herself as she continued to trail her finger between his well tone pecs and abs. "So...does that mean that you're going to stick around for a while?"

"As long as you'll let me," he replied as he kissed her again. _Did I really just say that? Wow, who am I? _He thought to himself over the response he gave to her. His head jerked up when he heard a slight beep coming from across the room. "Was that my phone?"

"Um, I have no idea." Yuna watched as he rolled out of bed to walk over to his pants, stepping on wilted rose petals that were left on the floor on his way. Yuna couldn't help but stare at his butt as he bent over. "You can stay like that for a while."

"Like what?" He asked as he looked over at her. She turned onto her stomach, rested her head on her hands and looked over at him. "Oh, you can stay like that for a while too, ya know."

She let out a seductive giggle as she gently bit on the tip of her finger. "Oh really? All by myself?"

"Don't fret, I'll be right..." He trailed off when he found his phone. He looked at the display, then frowned as he called to check his voicemail. _Speak of the damn devil…_

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Oooh," he said with a huge smile on his face. Yuna pressed her body against him and started to kiss his neck and run her hands along his back. "Hmmm..."

"Tidus, what is it?" She asked when she realized that he wasn't paying a lot of attention to her and was adverting his attention toward his phone.

"Well, the first 'oooh' was directed toward you because you are just so damn sexy," he grabbed her as he closed his phone and threw it back onto his pants. She giggled as he started to kiss her neck and grab her ass.

"And the second exclamation?" She continued to pry as she gently scraped his back with her nails in a mischievous manner. To her surprise, he jumped and let out a small cry.

"Oooh, ow!" Yuna looked up at him in astonishment as he put his hand on his back. "That actually hurt."

"I didn't even push very hard," she teased as she walked around him to look at his back. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw the apparent red slash marks on his back. "Oh, oops. Heh, yikes."

"Now it's my turn to ask, 'what is it?'" He walked away from her and made his way over to her floor length mirror. He craned his neck to see the red marks on his back as she continued giggling. "Damn, it looks like you whipped me!"

"I don't even remember doing that, that's the funny thing! When did I do that?" She walked over to him and gently ran her fingers over his wounds. He slightly grimaced at her touch and she gently kissed his back. "I didn't see them when we showered."

"I'm surprised the water didn't hurt me either." With a mischievous look, he pulled her against his body and added, in a seductive whisper, into her ear, "I think you did that when I was inside of you."

Her jaw dropped at her statement with pleasant surprise. "Oh my Yevon, that was so amazing." He gently ran his tongue on the outside of her ear, and she exhaled in a soft moan.

"However, ya know, just for future reference, the dominatrix thing is quite hot. Just a thought we males always like to have."

"Oh yes," she said in a jokingly way. "Next time I'll make sure I dress all up in leather and bring handcuffs, my whip, and tie you up to my bed with your own clothing."

"Please don't let that be sarcasm," he said as he started to kiss her neck again.

"Well, we'll just see," she said with a giggle as she pushed up against him, feeling every muscle in his body.

He broke away from her slightly and revealed the sly look on his face. "Hey, I have an idea."

"What's that?" She asked as she kissed him again.

"Close your eyes." She blinked at him in amusement for a few seconds then obeyed. He lightly kissed her eyelids and then gently took her hands in his.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold on a second," he said as he guided her around her room and stopped her about an inch away from her bed. "Okay, sit down."

"Okay." With a smile, she realized she was on her bed. "Oh, I like the direction this is going. Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet. Just give me a second." He quickly ran over to her dresser drawer, which was thankfully still open, and grabbed out another condom without her hearing what he was doing. He walked back over to her, placed the condom on her bed table and then got down on his knees. _Let's see if she'll last for two times in a night..._He thought as he put his hands on her knees and felt up her thighs until he reached her stomach, then he moved his hands to the curve of her ass, pulling her closer to him. She giggled slightly and he started to make a path of kisses up her legs.

"Oooh, you naughty boy," she said as she opened her eyes, even though she didn't have his permission. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Just trying to make you feel better." She had to giggle at him as his lips inched closer to where her legs met.

"Ya know, as much as I am enjoying this and hate to ruin the moment, I'm curious as to who called you."

"Oh, Rikku did," he replied as he continued trailing up her legs. "She was just having a party tonight, and she wanted to know if we wanted to go."

"At two in the morning?" He gently licked between her legs, his tongue just barely touching her clitoris, making her gasp in delight. "Zaon, Tidus…"

"Rikku has parties that never sleep," he said as he spread apart her legs more. "However, for now I think it would be more fun to stay here and play with you."

"Play away." She laid down on her bed and spread out her arms. He turned her so she was completely on the bed instead of hanging her legs off and as he lied down next to her, he started to kiss her.

_Wow, he's a little rougher this time than earlier..._Yuna thought with an excited smile. _I can live with this..._His kisses were hot and forceful, and Yuna put her hands on his back and pulled him closer to her. He fondled her breasts again, pinching her nipples with his fingers. Yuna let out her breath and giggled slightly.

"What's the matter?" He asked playfully in response to her giggling as he started to kiss her neck. "Not liking this?"

"Hey, believe me when I say I'm not complaining," she said as one of his hands trailed down to her hip. _It's just that I'm craving to have him in me again after losing my virginity less than five hours ago..._She thought as he moved his hand that was on her leg to between her legs. She moved her legs further apart, letting him push two of his fingers into her. She winced slightly from the pain, but again she didn't care.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked her as she shook her head. He breathed into her ear, pushing his fingers deeper inside of her. "I hate to say this, but I really don't want to stop now."

"I would have to hurt you if you would," she said as he pumped his fingers inside of her. She moaned as she felt his fingers digging deep inside of her, her abdomen tightening slightly. In response to her moans, he started to quicken the pace of his fingers and she knew she was getting close. "Taste me, Tidus."

Tidus blinked in surprise at her bluntness, yet didn't argue. He only smiled at her and moved to place himself between her legs. _Damn, this girl is just full of surprises..._He thought as he kissed the inside of her legs, teasing her slightly as he continued to finger her.

"Hey, I thought we went over this teasing business," she reprimanded as he added another finger. _This definitely doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier..._She thought as a small moan escaped her lips.

"I don't want to set ya off too soon though," he said as he gently nipped at her clitoris. She moaned again, louder this time and he replaced his fingers with his tongue, grasping at her clitoris with his teeth every few seconds. He could sense that she was almost over the edge, but instead of pushing her over, he stopped and looked up at her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first of all," she replied slightly panting. "Don't stop, because that's just not fair."

"As you wish," he said as he bit down on her clitoris and entered two fingers inside of her. That was all it took to have her reach her climax and elicit moans from her lips. He trailed his kisses up to her neck and where he forcefully kissed her. "Now the question is; do you think you're up to go at it again? Because I know I'm up." They both had to chuckle at his innuendo and she nodded.

"You read my mind." Without missing a beat, Tidus reached over her to grab the condom that was placed on her bed table. "Hmm, now how did that get there?"

"I'm just that good," he said as he ripped the package with his teeth and placed the condom on his growing erection. "Now, I hear this won't hurt as much the second time."

"Like I care." Forcefully she grabbed his sides and she pulled him on top of her. He was able to enter her much easier, and the pleasure was definitely more intense. Yuna was hardly in any pain, which made her extremely happy. They climaxed at the same time again and after Tidus pulled out of her, he passionately kissed her on the lips. They both were panting and lightly sweating, but still had enough energy to kiss.

"You are amazing," he said to her as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Why is that?"

"I never knew that you would be able to lose your virginity, and then be able to have sex _again_ in the same night." she smiled innocently and he couldn't help but kiss her again. "Innocent girls are the best."

"Why go any other way?" She asked with an innocent look and ran her finger down the curve of his face.

"I'm starting to believe that," he said as he gently kissed her lips.

"So, shower then Rikku's?" Yuna asked with a smile.

"Fuck yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

**So...Yeah, I can't stop writing sex scenes...lol. However, I wanted Yuna to be able to surprise Tidus by going twice in one night...AND they're going to go to Rikku's now! Kay...hopefully I'll update soon! **

**P.S. Can anyone start to see a transition between the two of them?**


	30. Good 'N Evil

**Okay, I had to update this to compensate for the horrible chapter that I wrote in This Is My Story today. I must admit, this is one of my favorite chapters that I have written because I laughed the entire time I was writing it...so FINALLY there's some more humor in here. This one and chapter 14...they are my two favorite chapters so far. (Chapter 14 is the one where Yuna licks the margarita mix off of Tidus' crotch lol...I love that chapter!) Just out of curiosity...which chapters are your favorites? I just kinda want to know. Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter because I found it very amusing!**

* * *

**30. Good 'N Evil**

Forty-five minutes later, Yuna and Tidus were at Rikku's place. It was around three am, but Rikku's party was still in full swing. As a matter of fact, Tidus had to park down the street because there were so many people at her house. They had a hard time keeping their hands off of each other as they walked up to her door, and kept stopping and kissing.

"Hey, are we staying the night here?" Yuna asked between kisses as Tidus blindly felt for the doorbell. He had to look out the corner of his eye without breaking the kiss in order to press it. "Or are we going back to my place?"

"Well, you heard what Rikku said last week," he reminded her with a flirtatious laugh, "there _are_ condoms in the guest room."

"I don't remember her saying that," Yuna said as she scrunched her nose.

"You were a little too drunk, I guess." He gently touched her nose with his fingertip as he continued. "You also don't remember spilling your _red _frozen margarita all over my brand new khakis, ruining them in the process."

"I did?" Tidus nodded at her and she gave him a guilty look, then started laughing. "Oh! So that's what that red stuff on your pants was! Oh, wow, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, it's okay," he said as he ran his finger down the side of her face. "You were very drunk, so I wouldn't expect you to remember it."

"Oh, that's right," Yuna said with a giggle as they started to kiss again. She knew he was just teasing her about the insinuation to have sex again because he wouldn't try for three times in one night. _Or would he? _She thought as she ran her fingers down his back. They heard the door open, yet didn't break their kiss to look at who opened it because they knew it would be Rikku.

"Sweet Yunalesca!" Rikku said in horror as she slammed the door. Tidus and Yuna couldn't help but crack up as they heard her shriek through the door. They continued making out on her porch and Tidus' cell phone rang.

"If it's Rikku I'll laugh my ass off," he said as he broke the kiss to reach into his pocket and grab his phone. He laughed as he looked at the display.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked as Tidus nodded.

"You know it. Heh, watch this." Yuna narrowed her eyes in amusement as he opened his phone and with a huge smile said, "Tidus' Porn Palace, can I interest you in a free sex show on your own front porch?"

"Eww! I believe that's the most nauseating thing I've ever heard you say!" Rikku shrieked in disgust as Tidus laughed. She was so loud with her response that Tidus had to move the phone away from his ear and Yuna could even hear her. "Are you finished out there yet?"

"What's the matter, Rik?" He innocently asked as he grabbed Yuna closer to him. "How does it feel to be on the other side of this?"

"Yeah, whatever," she scoffed as she peeked through the curtains to see if they were more than two centimeters apart. Tidus noticed her looking and he playfully grabbed Yuna's ass. Rikku scoffed again and moved away from the curtain. "Did you come over to make out at my house or are you here to actually be social?"

"I'm just playin' with ya, Rikku," he said as he hung up his phone and opened the front door. Rikku stood there with one hand on her hip and the other by her side with her cell phone.

"Now, am I going to have to get a spray bottle and spray you two from time to time, or are you going to behave?" Yuna and Tidus both had to laugh at her as she grabbed her drink that was behind her. "The funny part about this is you think I'm joking, but I am being completely serious."

"We'll be good, we promise," Tidus said as he and Yuna both batted their eyes to prove their innocence. "Now, where's the liquor?"

"The usual spot," Rikku informed as she pointed toward the kitchen. She took another sip of her drink as she led Tidus and Yuna to where everyone else was.

"Yo, brudda!" Jassu yelled once he noticed Tidus and Yuna. "You made it!"

"Oh come on, like I would miss one of Rikku's parties!" He said as he grabbed a beer out of the fridge.

"We just weren't sure you two were gonna come up for air," Letty added with a smirk.

"Well, we're only here for a short period of time before we get back at it," he shot back, keeping a straight face. Yuna only giggled as she saw the rest of the blitz team roll their eyes at Tidus' arrogance. Still looking inside the refrigerator, Tidus asked, "whaddaya want, Yuna?"

"Give me a margarita," she said confidently as she noticed there was a blender full of it.

Playfully, Tidus gave Yuna a glare at her response. "Oh yay, more red stuff. Let's not spill it this time, okay?"

"Ah ha, very funny," she replied back as she put her hand on Tidus' chin. "Wanna grab me a glass?'

"Well, look at you!" Rikku said as she patted Yuna on the shoulder. "We're breaking you in, huh?"

"Maybe," Yuna admitted as she gave Tidus an innocent look. _If anyone was 'breaking me in' it would definitely be Tidus..._Yuna thought as Tidus walked over to the blender and poured her a tall glass full of the mixture.

"It's really strong just to warn you," Linna said from her usual spot on Datto's lap.

"Oh, that's fine," Yuna shrugged as she took a rather large sip. She blinked in surprise when she realized just how correct Linna was and slightly coughed. _Oh, this is going to kill me..._She thought as she held her breath to take a few more sips. She considered plugging her nose, but she didn't want everyone else to make fun of her for not being able to drink alcohol like they were able to. "It's not bad."

"That's my girl," Tidus said proudly as he hopped onto the counter. He helped Yuna up there as well so she could sit between his legs.

"So, Yuna, Tidus finally stopped being a pussy and told you how he felt, eh?" Letty asked as Tidus deeply blushed.

"Hey, I was waiting for the right moment there, big guy," Tidus explained as he rested his hand on Yuna's leg and took another sip from his beer.

"Watch out for this one, Yuna," Keepa said with a chuckle, indicating toward Tidus with his beer bottle. "He's a hard one to keep pinned down."

"Well, I don't know," Yuna stated with a devilish grin. "I didn't have _that _hard of a time earlier tonight."

Everyone in the room fell silent due to lack of a response to Yuna's extremely bold statement. She even looked back at Tidus to see that he had his jaw dropped as well. Yuna simply giggled, turned rather red, and took a few sips from her margarita.

"I can't tell if you're being serious, Yuna," Datto began as he held his beer bottle up as if he were frozen in place. "Part of me believes you are because it _is_ Tidus we're talking about here, but the other part of me doesn't think you are because it's _you _we're talking about, Yuna."

"Just because I _look_ innocent doesn't mean that I necessarily _am_ innocent," she said as she rubbed Tidus' knee with her fingers.

"The innocent ones are always the wicked ones," Tidus said as he kissed Yuna on the cheek. "You know what they say; innocent girls are bad girls that just don't get caught."

"Uh oh, boys," Jassu said to the other blitz players with a laugh. "I think we're going to start seeing some red slash marks all over Tidus' back soon!"

The blitz players all laughed and imitated the sound of a whips cracking. Yuna looked up at Tidus, thinking about the nail marks that were on his back. She nervously giggled and took another sip of her margarita so she wouldn't have to speak. _Okay, maybe I shouldn't have opened my big hormonal mouth..._She thought to herself as Tidus moved his hand to her stomach.

"No offense to Yuna here, but I won't let myself be pussy whipped, thank you very much." Yuna gave him a playful glare and he put his hands up in a defensive position. "I said no offense!"

"I know, I don't want you to be whipped," she said straightforwardly as she finished off her margarita. "Besides, how would I be able to flirt with all the other boys if you're going to follow me around like a baby chocobo looking for it's mother?"

"Oh really?" Tidus retorted as he harshly glared at her. He tried to make it a playful glare, but her words stung at him. "Yuna, you know I wouldn't let myself become pussy whipped."

"I know, I'm just playing, honey." She gently kissed him on the lips and poured herself another margarita. "You also know that I won't flirt with anyone else."

"Hmm, maybe it wasn't a good idea to place you next to the blender," Tidus said as she started to drink her margarita rather quickly. _She can't be tipsy already...can she? _He thought to himself as he took another sip of his beer. He still had about half the bottle in his hand remaining, yet she was on her second huge margarita.

"Well, at least I don't have to keep getting up," she pointed out with a straight face.

Tidus chuckled at her even though he started to have some thoughts running through his head. He was hoping she wouldn't get too drunk and say something she would regret. To Tidus' surprise, most of the people there were still sober, so they would remember everything she would say. _Rikku must have made this party a last minute idea…_ he thought as he looked over at Rikku, who was in the living room with Gippal. They were the only two in the living room, so they were making out on the couch. _So much for making fun of Yuna and I being all over each other..._He thought with a slight chuckle.

"Damn, Yuna, you have been holding out on us!" Keepa exclaimed, watching her guzzle her drink down. "Tidus, you're a lucky guy, man."

"Of course I am," he said as he held Yuna closer to him. "She's just full of surprises."

"You never came off as the kind of girl who would drink like that and make horny comments like the one you made earlier," Datto said as he reached for another beer.

"Yeah, I also wouldn't come off as the kind of girl who would have sex twice in the same night that she lost her virginity, but surprise!" Tidus almost spit out the liquid that he had in his mouth as everyone again gave her a look in wonder. After looking at her for a few seconds, they all looked over at Tidus, who was coughing due to the fact that he almost choked in surprise.

"Holy fuck." Botta was the first person in the kitchen to find words to describe Yuna's statement after about a minute of complete silence. Tidus was so much in shock that he couldn't even think of a way to make a witty comment. _I'm just going to think to myself that she's drunk and isn't realizing what she's saying..._He thought as he blinked a couple of times and chugged the rest of the beer in his hand in one sip.

"Guys, I'm kidding," Yuna said as she broke out into giggles. Even though the look on Tidus' face said that she was being serious, everyone still laughed and pretended like they believed her. She turned around to passionately kiss Tidus, and when Tidus looked back at everyone else, they were all giving him silent motions of praise. Tidus just shook his head in a mixture of amusement and disbelief and returned the kiss in front of everyone.

* * *

**Oh, I love this chapter! Seriously, every time I read it, I can just see the looks on people's faces. Like when Rikku opens the door and slams it shut when she sees Tidus and Yuna making out...and the looks on the blitz guys' faces when Yuna makes both of her hormonal comments...lol. Also, can't you just imagine the look of utter SHOCK on Botta's face when he says, "holy fuck?" lol...cuz I know I can! Also...can't you also see the guys silently praising Tidus? Like giving him thumbs up and mouthing the words, "YOU GO MAN!" lol...Okay, I'm done now...lol...I'll update soon! Oh yeah, if you comment, let me know your favorite chapter! Or if you don't remember what chapter it was, just let me know your favorite part! I'm curious! Thanks everyone!**


	31. Here's Your Letter

**(This is the edited version of the last chapter i wrote. I realize there were quite a few errors and it drove me nuts. Call it a curse of a perfectionist!)**

**WOW! It took me only like, what...a week to update! I'm so sorry if any of you were dying of suspense...lol. I had issues though; like I would start to write, then be like, 'no, this can't happen yet...' and then have to start over. I did that about ten times, so I now have parts of about ten chapters started. I can't believe i'm on chater 31. I wonder how long this story will be! **

**Also, I need to thank AngelTashia because she was the person who gave me my 100th review. :) However, i want to thank all of you for your support, it means so much to me. Especially TheCalligrapher, Ying Ying 54, and AngelTashia...you girls are the best. TheCalligrapher created a website that rocks...the link is in my bio. Come join us! It's an awesome website!**

**Okay, enough of me blabbing on and on like I usually do...enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**31. Here's Your Letter**

The following Monday, Yuna walked out of cheerleading practice covered in sweat. _I just want to go home, shower, and snuggle with my boyfriend for the night..._She thought as she hopped into her car. _Boyfriend...I have a boyfriend! _She had to refrain from squealing in the middle of the vacant parking lot out of elation. Although it was a rather chilly autumn evening, she still put the convertible top down on her car as she drove home. She brushed a few damp tendrils of hair that escaped from her ponytail away from her face and neck as she switched through the radio stations, unable to find anything sufficient to listen to.

She pulled into her street, almost slamming on the brakes when she saw her parent's car in the driveway. _Oh, not good…_Yuna thought as she swallowed out of nervousness and lightly drummed her fingers on her steering wheel. _They're home about five days early and I didn't pick up my room yet. There are rose petals still in my trash bins, half melted candles scattered everywhere, not to mention the copious amount of condoms and condom wrappers in the trash as well... Why did my boyfriend have to turn me into such a nympho!_

Yuna tried to stay calm, but with the many thoughts that were running through her head, it was impossible. She pulled into the driveway, and let out a sigh of relief when she saw her father leaning into his car, reaching for a suitcase. _Oh thank Yevon, they just came back home..._

"Yuna!" Braska exclaimed as she put her car in park and stepped out. He over to her to wrap her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, daddy!" She said, still a little nervous, as she hugged her father back. She eased her way out of the hug and slightly bounced on her toes. "Wow, you're home...early."

"Yeah, there was some big to-do in Kilika and Besaid, so the conventions were cancelled in those cities." He picked his suitcase back up and motioned Yuna to follow him into the house. "Besides, your mother and I just miss you too much when you don't come with us."

"Did you bring me any souvenirs?" Yuna asked, trying to retain innocence and not give away any hints that she lost her virginity over the weekend to a boy she's known for barely two weeks. When she walked into the house, she nonchalantly looked around the house to see if there were any hints or clues to 'memories' that she and Tidus shared over the weekend. She didn't want her parents to know that she and Tidus had sex in just about every room in the house, and she was uneasy when she realized she wasn't able to give the house a once over to check before they came home.

"If you count the shampoos and soaps that the hotels leave, then yes we have some," Braska said with a chuckle as he threw down the suitcase in the kitchen. Yuna had to laugh along with him as she sat down on one of the stools by the island. He reached into the refrigerator and grabbed out a bottle of water. "Want one, sweetie?"

"Nah, it's okay," Yuna said as she clicked her nails against the top of the island. She nonchalantly looked around the kitchen as she moved a tendril of hair out of her face. "So, uh, where's mom?"

"Oh, she went to throw some stuff into our bedroom." He pointed in the general direction of the master bedroom as he took a sip from the bottle. Yuna nodded her head and continued to look around the house. "So what did you do this weekend, Yuna?"

"Not much," she said with a shrug as she adverted her attention back to her father. "Homework, watched a little tv, talked to some of the new friends I made. You know, the usual."

"I'm so glad that you're making a lot of friends here," he said with a huge smile. Yuna returned the smile and he leaned against the counter to face her. His gaze moved off of her for a second, and turned to a small puddle of a dark substance on the counter. _Chocolate syrup! _Yuna thought as she smacked her forehead with her hand. _Oooh, Tidus and his kinky ideas! _She slightly groaned as her father walked over to investigate it. "What's this?"

"I don't know, what is it?" She looked over at it and pretended that she didn't know what it was. She gave it a quizzical look and then acted like the light bulb suddenly lit up over her head and she snapped her fingers. "Oh, Rikku came over the other day so we could work on history together and we decided to make a girls night out of it. After we studied, we watched movies and made sundaes. I guess we just flunked on wiping up the mess." _The sundae idea could also explain the half empty whipped cream bottle in the fridge as well..._

"Oh, that's fine," Braska said as he went into one of the drawers, grabbed a washcloth and wiped up the mess. _I could've sworn we wiped the counter down..._Yuna thought as she started to blush.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to go take a shower," she exclaimed as she hopped down from the stool and smoothed out her shirt. _And time for me to go clean up my room! _

"Have fun," he said as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"You know me," she called over her shoulder as she started to walk toward the stairs. She stopped in the living room first so make sure that nothing was left in there. She was looking under one of the couches when her mother turned on the lights. Yuna jumped about a foot and a half and put her hand to her heart to make sure it was still beating. "Wow, mom, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, dear." Yuna's mother spread out her arms so Yuna would give her a hug. "Come here, you. I missed you so much."

"Awww, mom, I missed you too!" Yuna said as she gave her mother a hug, checking the study behind her. _Oh, this is horrible! _Yuna thought as she realized how she and Tidus had turned into well-oiled machina over the time span of three days. She jumped when she saw something shiny on the floor of the study. _Uh oh..._Yuna thought as she broke the embrace with her mother. _Okay, I gotta get her away from here so I can go check that out! _"Oh, daddy said he wanted to ask you something. He's in the kitchen."

"Really?" Her mother asked as she started to walk toward the kitchen. "Yes, Braska?"

Yuna booked it to the study to see a condom wrapper lying on the floor. She slightly whimpered as she picked it up and stuck it in the pocket of the sweatshirt she was wearing. She shook her head in amusement of her actions over the weekend and walked upstairs. The second she shut her door, she locked it, and looked at her room. All the candles were still all over her room; many leaving hardened pools of wax around them. She tried to pick a candle up, but the cooled wax made it rather difficult.

"Go team Yuna," she grumbled at herself as she struggled to get the candle off of her dresser. She pulled the candle up, and it left a circular mark where the wax pulled off some of the dresser finish. She sighed at how her mother would yell at her, and threw the candle away. She picked up the trash bin and walked around her room, throwing candles and abandoned rose petals away in the process. She and Tidus weren't separated all weekend so she didn't get a chance to pick everything up. She gasped when she had a thought. _Oh! He thinks he's coming over to spend the night again! _She ran to her phone and quickly dialed his number.

"Hey, beautiful," he said as he picked up his phone. Yuna hesitated due to the fact that she was so touched. He was lying on his bed actually reading the homework, but sat up straight when he didn't hear anyone on the other line. He moved his phone away from his head and looked at the display to make sure that he was still connected. "Yuna?"

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry," she said with a giggle as she sat down on her bed. She looked at the soiled sheets and again had to frown. _Okay, I have to change these before I go to bed..._

"How was practice?" He asked her as she stood up and walked to her bathroom. Massage oils and bubble bath bottles were place on her counter and she gently placed them into her drawer.

"Oh, practice was great," she started as she sat on the edge of her Jacuzzi tub. "We've almost got the routine for tomorrow perfected. That's why we had to stay so late tonight. Rikku's like a Crusader when she's on a mission."

"Oh wow, I didn't even realize that it was almost 6:30." He stretched as he looked over at his alarm clock. He lowered his voice slightly and added a flirtatious tone to it as he continued. "What time do you want me to come over?"

"Um, yeah, that's another reason why I called you," she started to explain as she took her hair out of the ponytail that it was in, grimacing at the fact that it was slightly damp with sweat.

"What?"

"My parents came home early," she said as he gasped.

"They what?"

"Yeah I know." She sighed as she grabbed her brush. "I freaked out. I had to casually check out the house to make sure that we didn't leave anything from this weekend for—"

"Yuna!" Yuna whipped her head up to the sound of her mother's voice. "Would you please come down here?"

"Oh Yevon," Yuna said quietly as she stood up. _Please tell me they didn't find anything! _She thought to herself as a silent prayer.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"My mom's calling me," she said with a sigh. "Hey, I'm gonna call you back after I find out what they wanna tell me."

"Hopefully it doesn't deal with them finding a random condom somewhere." He tried to make it a joke, but the worried tone in his voice showed that he was seriously concerned. "Which reminds me, I need to invest in some more. We only went through, like, all the ones you had."

"Not my fault I have a horny boyfriend," she said with a giggle as she held her hand on the door handle.

"Okay, I believe you are the hornier one, Yuna," he said as she giggled more. "Man, I really broke you in, didn't I?"

"I was just a baby chocobo that needed to come out of its shell, that's all." She unlocked her door and slightly opened it. "All right, I'll talk to you later."

"Call me back, okay?" He asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile. Even though she didn't see him, she knew that he was smiling too. "Bye."

"Bye."

She shut her phone and threw it on her bed as she flew down the stairs to see her parents leaning over something in the kitchen. _Oh no, what did they find?_ She asked herself as she slowly walked toward the kitchen, hoping that she could overhear her parents' conversation without being noticed. They were talking quietly, so she could only hear bits and pieces of it.

"I can't believe this." Yuna's mother sighed as she looked at her husband. "I guess we always knew this was going to happen, but not so soon."

"Our little girl's growing up, Ari," Braska said as he put a hand on her back. Yuna tried not to cry in dread as she slowly walked into the kitchen. _Are they talking about me having sex? _

"You called me?" Yuna asked as she moved her hair out of her face, trying to act as cool and collected as possible, but her heart was racing at the speed of light.

"Yeah." The serious tone in Braska's voice frightened Yuna even more as he turned back to the counter. "I'm a little concerned about you. You didn't get the mail all weekend?"

"Oh, wow, I must've forgotten," Yuna said honestly with a shrug, genuinely astonished at herself. For about the last three weeks, Yuna ran to the mailbox every day, waiting for a specific letter.

"Well, I think you've been waiting for this," Yuna's mother said with a huge smile as she handed Yuna a thick beige colored envelope. Yuna let the envelope fall in her hands, feeling the weight of it. She slowly slid her finger under the flap, ripping it to take out the thick parchment paper letter that was enclosed.

She looked up at her parents—who had tears in their eyes—then looked back at the creamy colored paper that she held in her hands. She only read about the first ten words, let out a tiny shriek, then started to jump up and down.

"I was accepted!" She ran over to her parents and gave them each a huge hug, sharing her joy with them.

* * *

**Oh, I am so excited that I was able to think of a transition! Writers' block be damned! Hopefully I will write more soon! (Once again, I'm sorry that you had to wait a week...when I usually wrote one or two chapters a DAY!) Please leave a comment...I always appreciate them!**

**Also, just a minor note, I got my belly button pierced today! I am really happy! I've wanted it done for like two years, and I finally grew some balls to get it done! Everyone be happy! Lol...anyway, enjoy the chapter!**


	32. Love Grows

**Oh be still my heart...I'M UPDATING! This has been the week from hell, that's for sure! I had a HUUUUUGE two part sight singing test, I have a choir concert on Saturday (which required three evening rehearsals this week!), my huge flute studio recital on Sunday, SAI initiation on Friday night...WHOOO! Yeah...I can't wait until Thanksgiving! (Inhales then exhales) Okay, so here is chapter XXXII (WOW), and it's all right I guess. I don't know, I've been slightly frustrated with this story lately...writer's block be damned! Okay, enough of my blabbing...read me!**

* * *

**32. Love Grows**

"Good morning, Rikku!" Rikku whipped around to see Tidus standing behind her with a very large grin on his face.

"Yevon, Tidus, you are way too awake on a Tuesday morning," she groaned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror that hung inside of her locker. "How many times _did_ you get laid this weekend?"

"Ha, wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked as he thought about the weekend that he had with Yuna. "Well, it's not just that anyway. I mean, yeah it is a rather large part of it, but the Abes are going to just dominate at the game tonight, so that's always a reason to be in a good mood. Anyway, I had a question for you."

"What would that be?" She asked as she dug through her purse to find her lipstick.

"Did you do the history homework that is due this morning?" Rikku rolled her eyes at him and he gave her an innocent smile. "I didn't have time to do it this weekend because I was—"

"Too busy fucking your girlfriend, I understand," she retorted sarcastically as she applied the lipstick. "Which brings up the fact that I still can't believe you have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, bizarre isn't it?" Without her permission, he reached above her head for her history binder. She didn't stop him, so he started to leaf through the papers looking for the latest assignment. "I'm still trying to get used to the concept of it myself."

"I still feel like you're going to fuck it up," she said honestly as she ripped the binder out of his hands. He protested, but she pulled out the current assignment. "I don't want you looking through my shit. Here's the latest assignment, so go copy it without Yuna catching you. You know she would throw you off the top of Mt. Gagazet if she caught you copying the homework."

"Rik, I'm scared," he admitted as a pessimistic look washed over his face.

"Oh, you'll have plenty of time to copy it without her noticing," she said with a gentle pat to his shoulder. "You have about ten minutes."

"No, not about the homework," he waved his arm as if to brush off the thought of anything to do with Spiran History. "Yesterday, Yuna called me up and said that she had great news. That news being that she was accepted into Lady Yocun University."

"Are you serious?" Rikku cried with a smile. "Oh my Yevon, that's incredible! That's the most amazing college in all of Spira! I never thought I would meet someone who would be smart enough to get into there!"

"Yeah, and it's in _Bevelle,_ Rikku," he said as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Where am I going? Oh yeah, Southern Spira University, which is in all the way in Besaid."

"Ti, I think you're freaking out about nothing here." She shook her head at him then concentrated back on looking through her locker. "That's in almost a year from now. No offence, but you don't exactly have long track records with girls. Now that I think about it, you don't have a track record at all. With you, it's basically, like, if you hang around the same girl for more than a day than it's just multiple one night stands with the same girl. I'd be surprised if this lasts three weeks."

"Thanks for the support," Tidus said with a scoff. _Some best friend I have..._He thought as she remained silent. "Forget it." He started to walk off but she grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on, Tidus, lighten up," she said as she shook her head at him again. "Besides, you received a full ride blitz scholarship which is pretty damn exciting."

"Once again I reiterate, in Besaid." Tidus sighed and leaned up against the locker next to Rikku's as he looked down at the assignment in his hand. Rikku simply looked at him and shrugged. Tidus rolled his eyes and sighed. _Yep, not getting any support from her right now..._

"I'm gonna go find Gippal, see ya!" And with a small wave she left him alone with his jaw dropped.

"Good bye to you as well, Rikku," he shouted after her in disgust as he watched her walk away. He scoffed again as he walked to one of the study rooms in the school to copy down the homework. He opened up his book, grabbed out his homework and started to frantically copy Rikku's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yuna with a wide smile on her face. She grabbed the homework without looking gat it and put it on the table next to the couch he was sitting on, then seductively sat down on his lap.

"Good morning," she said coyly as she gently kissed him on the lips.

"Hey," he replied simply as he leaned back in his seat.

"You're oddly quiet this morning," she said as she tried to get him to smile. He only looked up at her with a morose look on his face, and she frowned as well. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," he lied as he reached for the homework again. _I don't even care if she sees me copying..._He thought as she continued to look at him.

"Did I...do something wrong?" She asked as she removed her arms that were around his neck. He shook his head as he started to copy down the homework. "Are you sure? Because you're not looking at me and...you're copying the homework that's due today!" She swiped Rikku's paper away from him and frowned. "This isn't how you've been doing well in history, is it?"

"No, I've seriously been doing all the homework and everything, it's just that I've been too busy with you to do this assignment." He grabbed the paper out of her hands, not realizing how much he just insulted her. She let out a scoff and climbed out of his lap. He looked up at her and realized that the look on her face was enough to kill. "What?"

"I'm sorry if I'm such a distraction," she snapped, still hurt.

"Yuna, you know that I'm not complaining," he stood up and wrapped her in his arms. He smiled at her and kissed her slightly pouting lips. "Aww, come on, sweetie. I actually know all the answers to the questions anyway, but it's easier just to copy off of Rikku so I don't have to consult the book."

"Tidus, you're not upset that I was accepted to LYU, are you?" She asked as she twisted his thin white shirt between her fingers. He blinked at her a couple of times, and remained silent as his smile faded. "You are."

"Come on, why do you say that?" He asked as he forced a smile again.

"You just...blinked." She pointed out as he kissed her on the cheek in amusement.

"I moistened my eyeballs. That in no way screams that I'm upset," he said as she let out a giggle. "I'm very happy for you, you know that."

"You sure? Because when I mentioned it to you last night on the phone, there was a nice lengthy pause before you said anything to me. I thought you hung up your phone on accident or something," she gently kissed him on the lips and he wrapped her into a hug.

"How could I not be proud of you?" She slightly blushed and smiled. "There's the beautiful smile that I love."

"You're going to Southern Spira, right?" She asked as he nodded. "That's something where I'm proud of you too."

"Well, it's a blitz scholarship," he said with a shrug. "I barely made the GPA cutoff, ya know."

"That's why you have me." She gave him an exaggerated smile and continued. "I'm here to help ya out with that kind of stuff. I can't help you in the blitzball category, but if you need academics, I'm your girl."

"You already _are_ my girl though," he said as he kissed her again. "I'm not letting you go, I hope you are completely aware of that."

"Besaid isn't _that_ far away from Bevelle if that's what you're worried about." She knew that it was a very long drive from Besaid from Bevelle, but she tried to lighten up the situation as much as possible. They both sat down on the couch again so Tidus could quickly copy Rikku's homework. They only had a few minutes before the bell rang, and people were already starting to disperse to their classes.

"Yeah, I won't have you watching over my shoulder though to make sure that I'm doing my homework," he said without looking up from his copying. "That's why you can't leave me anytime soon."

"That was the second comment about us breaking up in about a minute and a half," she said as she wrinkled her forehead. "This isn't a hint or anything, is it?"

"It's a hint of me saying that I have never been this crazy over a girl in my entire life and I like this feeling." He looked up at her and smiled.

_Wow..._Yuna thought as she moved a strand of hair out of her face. _I never knew a statement like that could come out of his mouth..._

"Awesome, I'm done," Tidus exclaimed as he put both papers into his history book, then stood up and stretched. He reached his hand out to Yuna to help her stand up as well. "Well, are you ready to go to history?"

Yuna grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet, but didn't let her hand go. Instead, he entwined his fingers with hers as they walked to history. "So, did you really mean that?" Yuna asked, prying slightly.

"That I'm done with the homework?" He asked as she giggled.

"No, the other thing."

"That I'm going to SSU?"

"Tidus," Yuna said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Of course I meant it," he replied, lifting her hand to his lips. Yuna's cheeks flushed slightly as they continued walking to history, hand in hand.

* * *

**ARG! I don't like the ending, I'm sorry! But I finally updated...so let's call that a blessing...lol. OH! So i wrote a fic based on FFVI. It's a one shot called A Treasure Hunter's Lament. I'm pretty proud of that one...and it's done...so I can't mess it up now! **

**Also...I READ THE MOST AMAZING FIC LAST NIGHT! It's called Cave Of Mystery, written by Steel Balrog. It's AMAZING! I HIGHLY HIGHLY HIGHLY recommend that you read it! Okay...hopefully I'll update soon...**


	33. Distraction

**Welcome back to the story that doesn't feel like it's going to end! groan I'm really sorry, this story is really starting to disappoint me. I will finish it eventually...because it's losing its charm. Anyway, I'm glad fanfic is up and running again...I was in withdrawals. This chapter took me like a week and half to write though...I've been struggling with this story. However, there are things in this chapter that will lead to events that I have planned. It's a rather long chapter...but if I would've cut it into two, that would've meant MORE chapters (I'm already on chapter 33 for the love of god and all that is holy) and the first part would've been too short. Kay...read on...**

* * *

**33. Distraction**

Yuna tapped her fingers against her desk as Mr. Rin was going over the notes for the day. She really tried to pay attention to him, but after a while all she could think about was going to LYU. _It's been my dream to go there all my life. I'll be able to get the quality education that I've always wanted and always dreamed for. I'll be able to work for my career finally, fulfill my childhood dream. Then again, I'll be so far away from home and my parents…and far away from Tidus…Although a boy isn't enough to keep me from going to the college I've been working so hard for, but…_

"Yuna?" Yuna whipped her head up to see Mr. Rin staring at her, chalk in hand. "Did you hear me?"

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Rin," she said as she shook her head to get out of her daze. Several other students snickered from their seats as Yuna started to flush. "Could you repeat the question?"

"I actually didn't ask you a question," he said with a slight chuckle, only causing Yuna to blush a deeper shade of red. "I just wanted to see if you were paying attention, which you clearly weren't."

"Sorry," she apologized as she slumped further into her seat to hide from the gazes from the other students. She picked up her pen and positioned her hand into a writing position. "I'm paying attention now."

"Good," he said as he walked back over to the chalkboard and continued to lecture.

Instead of actually taking down notes like Mr. Rin instructed, she doodled on her notebook paper and continued her thinking. She looked over at Tidus who was frantically writing something down on his paper. She narrowed her eyes to concentrate on him to realize that he wasn't writing notes down. He spent about thirty seconds frantically writing, then would spend about the same amount of time chewing on the end of his pencil, then repeated this cycle. _Yep, he's writing down blitz plays for the game tonight. He is going to have to be punished…_She thought in amusement. Yuna held in a chuckle as she continued to draw all over her paper.

When the bell rang, Yuna quickly grabbed her things and started to walk toward Tidus so they could leave together. She almost reached him when she heard Mr. Rin's voice call out her name.

"Yuna, please come here for a second." Tidus overheard as well, and he and Yuna exchanged wincing looks. Tidus mouthed the words, 'I'll see you later?' and Yuna nodded. She then gulped and walked over to Mr. Rin, who was erasing the chalkboard.

"Hello, Mr. Rin," she said as politely as she could. She waved her hand in front of her face to prevent the chalk dust from entering her nose as she slightly coughed.

"I was just wondering how the tutoring was going," he asked, not looking at her.

"Oh, it's going well," she explained with a large grin. "I mean, he's been actually studying, doing the homework, and cooperating with me when I tutor him. I think that's pretty impressive knowing that he didn't even open his book until I came along."

"Yes, I have been noticing a large change in his grade," he said as he faced her. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a few papers. "However…" He gave Yuna a disappointed look and handed her the papers.

"Ouch, a 72 percent," Yuna muttered as she saw poor grades on several papers. She let out a gasp she recognized the handwriting on the papers. "Oh my Yevon, these are mine!"

"For an average student that would be fine," Mr. Rin clarified as he sat down in his desk. "However, you're not an average student, Yuna. Average students are not accepted into Lady Yocun University."

"You heard about that?" Yuna asked as she broke out into a half smile, still wounded about her grades on the papers.

"Word got around," he informed her with a pat on the shoulder. "It's not every day that a student from A-East is accepted into a high class, first rate college such as LYU."

"I'm really excited." Yuna couldn't help but gush at the thought of her going to LYU next year. "It's always been my dream. Well, both my parents graduated from there, so I would like to follow in their footsteps."

"And you're definitely on the right path," Mr. Rin said as he took the papers back from Yuna. His smile faded slightly as he folded his hands over the papers. "Yuna, I don't mean to intrude on your personal life, but I also heard that you are now together with Tidus."

Yuna blushed slightly as a small smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, that's true." She realized that he meant that in a disapproving way, so she instantly looked up at him in a slight stage of panic and began to explain herself. "B-but, Mr. Rin, it's not going to interfere with the tutoring or anything. I mean, we're still going to keep going with that. Especially now that he's my boyfriend, I want him to do well."

"I don't want it to interfere with _your_ grades though." Yuna shifted her eyes downcast in shame and nervously moved her hair out of her face. "I'm not trying to reprimand you, Yuna. I'm just asking you to be careful. Don't let your grades slip."

"You don't have to worry about that, Mr. Rin," Yuna stated, slightly offended that he was patronizing her. "I just had a very trying week last week, but things are better now."

"I know that you're cheering at the game tonight, but remember that we do have a test in this class tomorrow," he reminded her as he stood up and placed the papers back into his briefcase. Yuna looked up at the clock to see that she only had a few minutes to go to her locker then go to her next class. "I see you're eyeing the clock. Go on ahead, Yuna, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks," she said as she picked up her purse and notebook off of Mr. Rin's desk and exited the room. _Yevon, Mr. Rin!_ Yuna screamed inside of her head. _Now you started all kinds of negative thoughts in my head! _She sighed as she walked to her locker, her high heels clicking extraordinarily loud on the linoleum floor.

Yuna opened her locker at the end of the day, completely exhausted from having serious thoughts all day. _Maybe Tidus is becoming more important to me than my studies…That's ridiculous, Yuna! You haven't even been dating for a week yet! How can a boy be more important to me? I have never let anything get in the way of my studies…All right, fine. I have a huge test tomorrow in history, so I'm going to prove to Mr. Rin that Tidus isn't a distraction and study as soon as I get home! _She put a smile on her face as she happily sighed at her new plan and shut her locker.

"Yuna!" Yuna looked over to see her boyfriend happily walking over to her. He had a sheet of paper in his hand and a rather large grin on his face. He handed her the paper and kissed her on the cheek. "Check this out!"

"What's this?" She asked as she looked at him and not at the paper.

"You'd be able to find out if you read it!" Yuna could only giggle at the beaming grin on Tidus' face and then read the paper in her hands.

"Oh, Yevon," Yuna whispered when she realized what it was. It was the semi final results for homecoming king and queen. The top ten girls and guys' names were on there, and right next to Tidus' name in the guy column was Yuna's in the girl column. "I was nominated for homecoming queen?"

"Yes, you were!" He said as he hugged her tightly. Her jaw was still agape and her hands still clutched the paper tightly.

"I can't believe this!" She announced as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him closer to her. "I didn't know that many people knew who I was! I mean, I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Homecoming is going to be the best this year, I know it!" Tidus happily kissed her on the lips as Yuna's look of shock morphed into excitement. "We're gonna kick some major ass at the homecoming blitz game, I'm gonna be crowned king, you're gonna be crowned queen, we'll dance the night away at the dance…" He paused briefly as he flashed her a mischievous smile and added, "and of course, dance the night away in the hotel room."

"Hotel room?" Yuna asked, half in amusement and half in shock of the proposition.

"Um, yeah," he exclaimed, surprised that she hadn't thought about that in the first place. "Of course I'm getting a hotel room for us that night."

"And why is that?" She asked with a half smile.

"A couple of reasons," he started as he placed his hands on her hips. "First of all, because I'm 18 and I am allowed to do so. The second and most important reason is that if we were to go have sex in your house while your parents were home, they would certainly murder us both." He gently stroked up her leg with his finger. "You expect me to spend a romantic night with you and keep my hands off at the same time?"

"You know I would let you put your hands wherever." She placed her hands on his chest, went up on her toes, and planted a kiss on his lips. She playfully bit his lower lip as she trailed one of her hands to his neck. His hands moved to the small of her back and she backed her face away from his. He opened his eyes to see her with a smile on her face and felt her hand slide down his side, pass his hips, and gently brushed it over the front of his pants. "Don't you hate it when I do this?"

"You're such a fucking tease, Yuna, and it drives me nuts," he said as he started to nibble on her neck. "I have ways of making you cooperate though."

"You also have that wonderful talent to make me scream as well," she whispered, teasing him more.

"Oh, speaking of screaming," he cried out seriously as he stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"Well, that was random," she said, dropping her hand back to her side as he nodded.

"Yeah, I know it was, but I have a point to make here," he explained as he touched her gently on the nose with the tip of his finger. "Now that you're up for homecoming queen, there is one person who is going to be very pissed off by it"

"Who?" Yuna asked as Tidus raised his eyebrows. She grasped the hint and nervously giggled. "Ah, your little Al Bhed friend."

"Yeah, she's going to be very pissed to say the least," he said, imagining what Rikku's reaction would be. _She knows that since Yuna's my girl, Yuna's more than likely to win due to my popularity…and Rikku's dream has always been to become homecoming queen…_ "That's just a warning."

"Well, not very many people know me, so I'm not looking to win," Yuna said with a shrug, even though it bothered her. _My one big chance here at this school… _"Besides, Rikku's the head cheerleader. Isn't that basically the ticket to homecoming queen?"

"Most of the time, yeah." _But you're my girlfriend…_Tidus thought, slipping his arm around her waist as he started to walk her to her car. It was a Tuesday so Yuna didn't have cheerleading practice and Tidus didn't have blitz practice due to the game that was later on that night. "Anyway, I'll see you after the game right?"

"Of course," Yuna said, still bothered by the competition that she is going to face. _I never was one for competition…I want to become homecoming queen, but I don't want Rikku to freak out at me. Not to mention that I know that Tidus will become king, and I don't want some other girl dancing with him for the king/queen dance…Oh Yevon, I'm turning into one of those jealous girlfriends who don't want their boyfriends talking to another girl. What is wrong with me? More distractions… _She sighed as she smoothed her shirt against her small frame.

"What was that for?" Tidus asked her, bringing her closer to him.

"I honestly don't know," she replied. Her eyes were looking at the floor, as if she was trying to advert her gaze on anything but Tidus. "Just a variety of things, I guess."

"Care to share them?" She started to nod her head, then changed her mind as she shook it. "Why not?"

"Because I'm just confused at the moment." She started to play with her fingers, still contemplating the overabundance of thoughts that were running through her head.

Tidus nervously bit at his lip due to the fact that he wasn't sure what to say to her. _If there is one thing I'm horrible at, it's consolation…_He thought as they reached her car. She exhaled as she reached into her purse to find her keys and he put both of his hands on her waist. She looked up at him as he brought her into an embrace. "You're going to be queen, you know."

"Okay, that's not really what my moment of silence was about, but why do you say that?"

"Because you're my girl."

Yuna wasn't sure how to take that and pursed her lips together. To be honest, she was almost insulted. _Is he saying that the only reason why I'm guaranteed to win is because I'm dating him? _She took out her keys and placed them into the lock, remaining in silence.

"Oh, I see what you need," he said as a playful gleam leaped into his eyes. He whipped her around and started to kiss her neck. Instead of giggling and playing along in the manner that she usually does, she struggled out of his grasp, leaving him speechless.

"Tidus, not now." Without looking him, she jumped into her car.

He held her car door open with his hand so she couldn't shut it. She shot him a glare as she held her hand on the handle. "Hey, seriously, what is it?"

"You know Tidus, maybe…" She trailed off and sighed. She didn't want to express her thoughts with him yet, not now. She still needed to think about them more instead of acting on impulse. He raised an eyebrow at her, curious of her behavior.

"Maybe what?"

"Never mind," she said as she forced a smile. "I'll see you at the game, okay?"

"Hey, I'm not doing anything until the game. Want to hang out for a while?" He knelt down so he was even with her and trailed his fingers up her leg, halting when he reached the hem of her short skirt.

"We do have a test tomorrow in history, Tidus," she reminded him as she ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair. "I've kind of been shirking my studying lately, so I think I need to go home, grab myself a bowl of Moogle Charms, and study until I have to be back here for the game."

"I need to study as well and I study better with my tutor," he said with an innocent smile on his face. Yuna didn't have to even question the fact that he had sex on his mind, not studying.

"Tidus, I have a problem of concentrating when I'm around you," Yuna said as she bent over and kissed him.

"Seriously, we'll study." Without giving her time to react or answer, he hopped up and ran to the passenger side of her car. She chuckled as he opened the door and sat in the seat next to her. "Okay, let's go."

"Are you incapable of driving yourself?" Instead of replying, he placed his hand on her thigh and brushed his fingers upward to her waist. "Tidus, come on. I'm not going to be able to focus if you come over!"

"Are your parents going to be home?" He asked, leaning over and kissing her neck.

"Nope, they're at work." She answered with a quiet giggle.

"I think I'm up for a distraction." Yuna rolled her eyes in response to the way her boyfriends' eyes sparkled in delight. "Oh come on, Yuna! We'll study for the majority of the time, spend a few moments snuggling, and then we can drive back up here for the game tonight."

"Fine, but only to study!" She said as Tidus gave her a quick peck on the cheek, sat back in his seat and gently held her hand. Yuna sighed as she turned the keys in the ignition and put her car in drive. She sighed at herself for giving into his charisma, but she didn't spend time with him the previous night. Yuna also was aware that spending ten minutes in front of their books would be a miracle. _Yevon, help me…_

* * *

**Yeah, hopefully I'll update soon, but we'll see...I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving because I probably won't post before that! (I'm going home tonight! does happy dance) Bye!**


	34. The Truth Revealed

**It's a Black Friday update! Those of you who work in retail will understand that Black Friday is another name for t he day after Thanksgiving! (Which reminds me, I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving!) I have to be at work at 5:30am...and it's about 2am right now...but I had to finish this chapter! I changed this chapter quite a bit...Ying Ying54 will agree with that one! (Thanks for reading it by the way...if you need me to pay your therapy bills due to the mental stress the first draft of this chapter caused you...just let me know! lol...I take full responsibility!) Yeah, I like the way this version ended up better...it's long, sorry...but once again, I'm trying to make my chapters longer so I won't end this story with eighty chapters. Just a note though...I'm really sorry for all you Rikku fans. (I'll explain my pity at the end of the chapter...) Kay...read on! **

* * *

**34. The Truth Revealed**

Lying on her bed with her book against her chest, Yuna desperately attempted to study. It had been three days since she spoke to Mr. Rin about her grades, and the thoughts have weighed down her mind ever since. Even now, after taking the test, thinking about this problem distracted her from studying. It was only about 6 o'clock in the evening and it was Yuna's intentions to study all night.

Yuna frowned when she heard her cell phone ring. It wasn't the ring that she programmed for Tidus, so she sat up in her bed and sighed. _Who is calling me now? I should've put that thing on vibrate…_She thought as she walked over to where her phone was charging. She saw that it was Rikku calling, so she decided to pick up the phone.

"Hey, Rikku," Yuna said as she walked back over to her bed and threw herself down on her back.

"Hey, Yuna!" Rikku greeted cheerfully. "What's new?"

"Oh, not much," Yuna responded as she put her wrist against her forehead. She was starting to develop a headache from her contemplation period that she was having over the last few days and hearing Rikku's overly chipper voice was not helping her. "What's up with you, Rikku?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing tonight." Unfortunately, Rikku's upbeat demeanor wasn't contagious to Yuna at this point in time. She was too stressed and overloaded to crack a smile.

"Well, I was planning on studying all night because I'm really far behind in my classes and I have a huge paper due in my writing class on Monday," Yuna said with a rather large sigh. "However, my attention span is equivalent to a baby moomba's tonight, so I think I'm going to run over to Tidus' to grace him with my presence in a little while. I told him not to plan on seeing me tonight because I was having a date with my books, but I think I'll surprise him."

"Oh, well that sounds like a whole lot of fun." There was a brief silence for a minute as Yuna waited for Rikku to speak again. "Well, I guess I'll let you go over there then."

"Um, okay," Yuna replied, trying not to hide her confusion of why she called in the first place. "Did you want to hang out tonight or something?"

"I was just curious to see what you were up to, that's all." Yuna didn't buy that excuse for a minute but she was so eager to get off the phone that she wasn't going to ask her to expand on why she really called. "Sorry to cut this short, but I have some things that I need to do. So you have a good night with Tidus, okay?"

"All right." Yuna started to rub her temples to relieve her headache. "Bye."

"Bye!"

Yuna hung up her phone and threw it so it landed on the bed next to where she was lying. _Okay, a half hour of studying and then I'll head over to Tidus'…_Yuna told herself as she reached for her book.

Tidus dried his hair with a towel after he stepped out of his shower. As much as he loved blitz, he hated feeling sweaty and full of chlorine afterward. _Damn, blitz is going to be over in three weeks. What am I going to do with all my time? Well, besides Yuna of course…_He had to chuckle at himself for the sexual remark that he just made, but that only made him think of her.

_Why does she have to spend all night doing homework? What fun is that on a Friday night? I guess that's what I get for dating a girl who always has her nose in a book…_He ran his towel over his body to absorb the water droplets that laced his skin. _I guess I could hang out with the boys tonight…It's been a while since I've spent some time with just them…_

A bolt of lightning flew across the sky, lighting it up. Tidus jumped several inches when he heard the loud thunderclap that followed the flash of light. He stood still and held the towel in his hands as he started to hear raindrops gently hit the skylight that was in his bathroom. _I didn't know it was supposed to rain…_He shrugged and continued to rub his body down with the towel.

He grabbed his necklace that was sitting on the counter and clasped it on. He tried to look at his reflection in the mirror but the steam from the shower fogged it up. He sighed and tried to wipe the mirror with his hand, but that only smeared the water, causing his reflection to appear distorted. Tidus rolled his eyes and decided that the mirror in his bedroom would have to work.

After wrapping a towel loosely around his waist, he exited the bathroom and stepped into his bedroom. A chill crept up his spine when he heard a very familiar voice coming from the other side of his room.

"Hello, you."

Tidus whipped around to see Rikku lying seductively on his bed, wearing one of his button down shirts. He froze in his tracks and studied her; it didn't seem like she was wearing anything else but the shirt.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped as he gripped the towel around him. She didn't respond to him. She only smiled seductively and licked her lips. "Are you drunk, Rikku?"

"Why would you say that?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to him. "Do I have to be drunk to come onto you like this?"

"Rikku, knock it off," he said as she inched closer to him. "What would Gippal say if he saw this?"

"I don't care what Gippal would say," she replied as she placed her hands gently on his muscular chest. Instead of smacking her hands away, he simply looked off to the side and pressed his lips together in anger. "Come on, don't sound so shocked. It's not like I haven't been naked in your bed before."

"That was a long time ago, though," Tidus said, slightly cringing as the memory played back in his mind. "Too long ago, in fact, to start anything again."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about that?" She asked him as she looked up at him innocently. "Were you ashamed that you slept with me? Tidus, you took away my virginity, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Could we not bring this topic up?" The subject matter of them having sex several years ago remained dormant in their friendship for so long that Tidus didn't want to change that fact. He didn't like to be reminded of what happened, especially now that he was with Yuna. "We were young. Not to mention drunk. Oh, there was also the tiny thing that we both regretted it the second that it happened."

"I didn't regret it. As a matter of fact, I still don't and I would do it again in a heartbeat." Tidus' eyes flared up at her response and gently pushed her away. "Don't you wish that we could be more than friends again?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shot at her as she smiled at him. "No, I don't want to be more than friends again, Rikku. You have Gippal. I have Yuna. That's the way that it is between us. We have been friends for way too long for us to have sex again."

"Touch me, Tidus." She backed up and sat on his bed, unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing until she was almost completely exposed. She spread her legs slightly, revealing to Tidus that she was wearing panties. _Oh thank Yevon, she's wearing underwear. Okay, so it's a g-string…I wouldn't exactly call it underwear, but at least she's not naked…_

"Forget it," he said as he turned away so he wouldn't look at her. Rikku threw the shirt off of her toward Tidus and it landed on his head. He pulled it off his head and exhaled as he turned to face her. She was wearing only her lacy panties and a seductive smile on her face, driving Tidus crazy. He tried not to show his excitement as she started to pull down her panties, so he clenched his fists at his sides. "I can't look at you while you're pretty much naked."

"What's the matter? Doesn't it turn you on?" Rikku stood up again and trailed her finger down her breasts as she walked over to him. He swallowed and bit his lip, confused at what to do. His pulse started to race against his will as she trailed her finger over his lips. "Don't you want to touch me?"

"Rikku, I can't," he said as he dropped the shirt that was in his hand. Instead of saying another word, Rikku simply started to gently bite at his bottom lip, causing him to close his eyes and put his hands on her waist. He didn't respond back to her, although she knew she was getting to him. _Tidus, what are you doing! _He screamed at himself as she unwrapped the towel that was around his waist, exposing his erection. Her hands trailed down his chest and almost touched the shaft, but instead she moved her hands down his legs. He knew she was just teasing him, but he wasn't sure how far she would actually go with this. "Rikku, seriously, stop." _Yuna…Yuna…Yuna…You're dating, Yuna, you fucking moron! _

"The only way I'll stop is if you work with me here and give in to this temptation." She moved her hands away from him and brought them to the sides of her own panties. As seductively as she could, she moved the fabric down her legs to remove them. She stood up, enjoying the tortured look on his face. "Just give in, Tidus. I know you want to."

"What I want and what I can do are two totally different things at this moment," he said as she turned him around and made him walk backward. He almost fell when the back of his legs struck his bed, but he regained his balance and she started to kiss his neck.

She placed her hand on his leg, inches away from his growing erection and whispered in Al Bhed, "E ys ouin…jyhemmy."

He didn't have the slightest clue what she said, but it turned him on more nonetheless. "Rikku, you can't do this to me," he said as she pushed him down onto his bed. "I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret."

"Then don't regret this," she said simply as she straddled his legs and started to kiss him. He forcefully pulled her toward him, kissing her with fervor as they fell onto his bed. She dug her nails into his back eliciting a moan from lips. Just when he realized what he was doing, he heard his bedroom door open.

"Yevon, don't you knock?" Rikku snapped as she whipped around, allowing Tidus to see the same sight.

"Yunalesca, daughter of Yevon…" Tidus said when he saw something that he never wanted to see; Yuna, with her hand over her heart, speechless at the sight that was laid out before her. It only took her a few seconds to find the strength to run out of the room with tears running down her cheeks. "Fucking A!" He literally threw Rikku off of him, grabbed a pair of jeans off of his floor, and threw them on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rikku asked, rubbing her butt where she landed hard on the floor.

"To go try and save my relationship that I just fucked up!" He said as he ran out the door to chase after Yuna.

"Whoopsies," Rikku said with a smug smile as she proudly talked to herself. "I told you that you would fuck it up. I just assisted you."

"Yuna! Yuna, stop!" Tidus cried as he caught up with his girlfriend. He grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. She was still in so much shock that she couldn't speak. The only sounds she made were from her cries, and each sound made a new crack in Tidus' heart. "Yuna, please forgive me."

"You expect me to forgive you after I find you and your best friend making out naked on your bed?" She asked in disbelief as she wiped her face with her fingers. It was pouring outside so he couldn't distinguish her tears from the rain that was falling down her face. "Tidus, I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"I didn't mean to—"

"What, she just tripped out of her clothes and landed on top of you?" Yuna said sarcastically as she threw her hands in the air. "Oh Yevon…"

"Yuna, I'm so sorry, you have to just hear me out!" He said as he reached his arms out for her. She didn't fall into his arms, and it wasn't like he was expecting her too. Her lower lip quivered from her cries as she waited for him to explain. He lowered his arms to his side, gently hitting his legs with his palms. "This probably isn't the right thing to say, but this is how I am."

"Oh, so you're just fuck buddies with your best friend on the weekends?" She spat, shocking Tidus with her language. He had never heard her swear before, so for her to throw out that specific word really proved how pissed off she was at him.

"I'm not fuck buddies with Rikku." He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible so the situation didn't become worse than it already was. _I have no fucking clue how I'm going to get myself out of this mess…_he thought as she crossed her arms across her chest. "I-I just…I mean, she…"

"Did you have sex with Rikku?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"No."

"I don't just mean tonight, I mean, have you ever had sex with Rikku?" His silence was enough of an answer for her, so she laughed in disbelief. "You have."

"I guess I should tell you," he started as she nodded. "We lost our virginity to each other."

"Again you lied to me!" Her face was turning red from raising her voice and Tidus wasn't sure how to calm her down. "You told me you never had sex with a virgin before!"

"I didn't think I needed to tell you about Rikku," he tried to explain as she took a step away from him. As quickly as he could, he grabbed her by the shoulder to whip her around so they could continue talking. "But you have to understand that nothing is going on between her and I now! She means nothing to me!"

"You can't defend yourself on this one, Tidus." She started to shiver, and Tidus wasn't sure if it was due to rage or out of response to the cold rain. He even had to hold in shivers as he felt the frigid water hit his bare chest. "So, this is what I get for dating the guy who can get anyone he wants."

"Don't say that, Yuna, you know it's not true."

"What? The fact that you can get any girl you want?" She turned on her heel and started to walk closer to her car and he grabbed her by the arm again. "Let go of me."

"Yuna, don't leave me, I…" He trailed off to think about what to say. _I can't tell her something I'm not sure about yet…and if I don't feel it, I don't want her to think that I do…_

"Don't even try to tell me that you're in love with me," she said, catching on to his statement. He looked at her in surprise as her eyes started to flare up in anger. It was the same look that she had on her face the last time they were in an argument, and shortly after she gave him that look, she slapped him across the face. He winced as she continued. "I know that you don't love me, so don't try to say it just to save this relationship."

"I care about you so much," he said as she jerked her arm out of his grasp. She scoffed as she pulled her soaking wet hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've never said that before to get a girl in bed with you," Yuna said mockingly as she clenched her fists. "How many girls have you said that to and had it work? Well, it worked with me, so I guess there must've been others. I bet it worked with Rikku."

"Can we keep her out of this?" He shouted as Yuna laughed in his face again.

"She's what caused this entire argument, Tidus! Don't start defending her now!"

"I'm not trying to defend her, Yuna! I've never felt this way about anyone before, don't you understand that?" He knew that saying that statement was worthless. She was deaf to anything that he had to say right now, due to the fact that the only thing she could think of was seeing Rikku naked on top of him.

"Do you think I even care about that now?" She took a step toward him and pointed her finger for emphasis. "Maybe last week I would've cared, but now I fully understand that this was just you trying to get down my pants so you can say that you had sex with the new girl in school. Oh, and I happened to be a virgin, so I'm sure that makes your list even better! That puts two virgins on your list, doesn't it? So now that you've had sex with me several times, you're moving on!"

"You know that's not true!" He retorted as she started to tap her toe on his driveway. "I know it shouldn't have happened, okay?"

"But it did!" Yuna cried as she stomped her foot, splashing water everywhere. "I just caught you practically having sex with Rikku! If I didn't know any better, I…"

She trailed off, leaving Tidus in suspense of what she was going to say. "You what?"

"Nothing," Yuna said quietly as she looked down at her hands. _She planned this out…_She thought, remembering how Rikku called her shortly before she left for Tidus'. _But he went along with it! Maybe she wanted to prove to me that he was cheating on me all along…_ "Just tell me something. How long has this been going on?"

"There isn't anything going on!" Tidus exclaimed as Yuna put her hand up to stop him. "Several years ago, yes, but not now! Both of us don't even like to talk about it!"

"Well, apparently she doesn't seem have a problem with it."

"Okay, well, her opinion doesn't matter, mine does," he snapped, causing her to take a step backward. "I don't like Rikku like that anymore, understand?"

"What were you doing then? Studying with her? From what I've learned about you, you have issues with your tutors." Tidus looked up at the storm clouds, smiled and shook his head in disbelief that this was happening to him. "Well, obviously something went on because I walked in to see your tongue down her throat and you both naked!"

"Okay, Yuna, that's enough!" It was her turn to be shocked by his austerity. "This is fucking bullshit! I know that I said this at Wakka's a while ago and I'm reiterating my statement."

"And what's that?" Yuna asked, her voice laced with impatient sarcasm.

"_This_ is why I don't fucking get involved in relationships. _This_ is why I enjoyed having a new girl to fuck on the weekends or whenever the hell I felt like it. There are no attachments. I can get some ass and then leave." Tidus' words impaled Yuna's heart like a burning arrow as he spoke them. "And most importantly, _this_ is why I don't fall hard for girls. They're fucking drama queens and I don't have the patience for it."

"You don't want to be involved in a relationship?" Yuna said viciously, the look in her eyes matching the tone of her voice. "Have it your way."

"Thank you!" Tidus called out after her as she turned on her heel and started to walk to her car. She didn't turn or say anything else to him, but he knew that she was still crying. The anger singed at his body to the extent that he felt that he could boil the water on his flesh into little puffs of steam. He watched her get into to her car and drive off as he clenched his teeth together and formed two fists by his sides. He stormed into his house, slamming the door so hard the pictures that were hanging on the wall fell off. Instead of stopping to pick up the broken shards of glass from the picture frames, he continued walking upstairs.

"What the fuck are you still doing here?" He spat when he noticed that Rikku was still lying on his bed. She was fully clothed, but still an unwelcome guest in his bedroom.

"Things not going well with you two?" She said with an icy smile as she leaned back on her elbows and watched the water drip from his soaked body. His pants were so saturated with water that they were riding very low on his hips and looked as if they were going to expose him at any minute. "Did she find out what happened a few years ago?"

"Fuck you, Rikku," he said as he grabbed the towel that he used from his shower that Rikku ripped off.

"I take that as a yes," she replied, her smile growing.

He started to rub his hair with the towel, and when he turned around, he realized that she didn't move. "Get out!"

"What?" She said as she curled her lip in annoyance.

"Did I stutter?" he snapped. He pointed toward his bedroom door with his forefinger and said, "See the door? Get off your ass and fucking use it."

"Ha, you broke up, didn't you?" She inserted a pitiless laugh at the end of her sentence and stood up.

"Go home before I tell Gippal that you came onto me." He turned around and walked into his closet to grab some dry clothes. He heard Rikku scoff and leave his room, slamming the front door as she left. He knew that his threat was useless, he assumed that Yuna probably would tell the world anyway. _She is a girl after all…_He thought as he changed his clothes. He yielded slightly as he put his shirt over his head. He could hear Yuna saying in his head, 'I'm not a typical girl…' like she did several weeks ago.

_Fuck…_He exhaled as he sat down and tried to cool his temper down._ I just lost Yuna. Not only that, but I don't think I'll ever speak to Rikku again because this was the last straw with her. I knew she was a jealous vindictive bitch, but now I realize she's a heartless, vindictive bitch. Dammit! I fucking lost my best friend and my girlfriend in the matter of five minutes…I fucking hate girls._

_

* * *

_

**So once again, I apologize to any Rikku fans. I love Rikku to death, she's awesome...but I made a monster out of her in this story...lol. I kinda like it though...it's fun. Oh, the thing she said in Al Bhed..."I am...your...vanilla..." :Swoon: Oh, Gackt...lol. (Thanks to Angel Taisha, Ying Ying 54, and TheCalligrapher for getting me obsessed with that extremely gorgeous Japanese man! In case any of you people don't know who Gackt is...they based Tidus off of him...and believe me, I have some pictures where the resemblance is quite scary) Anyways...yeah, I know that Tidus and Yuna had another fight...sorry if you're getting sick of the yo-yo thing between them. However, it will make my story go on faster...it's almost done. (THANK GOD) There was something else I wanted to add to the author's notes so it looked like I knew what I was doing...OH...Yes, Tidus wanted to hang onto the relationship at the beginning of the fight with Yuna, but when he realized that it was more bullshit than it was worth, he just gave up on it. He just realized that even though he really liked being withYuna, he cared forher a lot and whatnot...he liked the way he used to be better. (I'm explaining so no one thinks that I just randomly forgot that he cared about her so much) Okay...I hope you enjoy this chapter...sorry it's really long. Oh well...I hope you all have fun shopping in the early morning! (I'll be one of the poor cashiers dealing with you psycho people!) Good night!**


	35. The Unsent Laugh

**Well, here I am everyone, in case you wondered! I can't believe how long it took me to update this...has it been a month yet? Very possibly. Anyway, I'm completely finished with this fic now, and thanks to BatousaiX, I can start posting it! (You are my Australian angel! Thank you SOOOOOOO much for reading/reviewing/commenting on the ending!) There are three more chapters total, including this one.(Thank god) They are all rather lengthy, but I figured that would be better than making it up to ninety chapters...so XXXVII seems sufficient. I need to do some minor tweaking on the last chapter and I'm gonna wait to post the next chapter as well, so that's why this is only a one chapter update. Thanks for all of you who have stuck with this story, it really means a lot to me. Okay...please enjoy! Happy Holidays to you all as well in case I don't update again before then! (Work owns me!)**

* * *

**35. The Unsent Laugh**

"A-one and two, three and-a four and—No! For the love of Yevon!" Rikku shrieked at the cheerleading squad when they couldn't get the right steps in for their new routine. Although they just started to learn it that day, Rikku was already impatient with their ignorance. She threw her pom poms down hard on the ground for emphasis and placed her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to explain to you that—"

She trailed off when the doors to the gym flew open and Yuna stormed in. Rikku looked at the clock that was on the wall and noticed that Yuna was about ten minutes late and wasn't appropriately dressed.

"Well, Yuna, it's about time you showed up to rehearsal, especially when it's the week before the Homecoming game," Rikku said with a scowl as Yuna walked right up to her with a smug look on her face. "Next time you do this, we're kicking you off the squad, you know."

"No need for _that_ threat." Yuna scoffed as she threw her pom poms down at Rikku's feet. "I quit."

"Tch, awww," Rikku said in mock sympathy as Yuna turned on her heel and started to walk toward the exit. "Can't handle the fact that your boyfriend needed to move from the Kindergardians onto the big leagues?"

Yuna froze in her tracks and clenched her fists by her sides. Her face flushed crimson in rage as she slowly turned around to face Rikku. "Look, Rikku, I'm not in the mood for you right now. If you want me to deck you, then keep up the snide remarks. If you would like to keep your face the way it is, then it would be wise to shut the hell up."

"Oooh, big talk from innocent little Yunie," Rikku continued to taunt as she inched closer to Yuna. "You just don't understand the friendship that Tidus and I have."

"Oh, heh, friendship? Hm, I didn't know that friends ended up _naked_ on top of each other years after they've had sex. Maybe I've just been doing the whole 'friendship' thing wrong all these years." Yuna crossed her arms and sarcastically pretended to act like she understood Rikku's reasoning. The other cheerleaders gasped at Yuna's statement and they watched how Rikku's eyes flared in anger.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Rikku snapped as she started to tap her foot.

"Tidus told me," she replied simply, tapping her fingers against her arm. The cheerleaders started to gather by each other, almost as if they felt that being around each other protected them as they watched Yuna and Rikku argue. "So, um, how does Gippal feel about this said friendship?

"Hey, how 'bout we leave my boyfriend out of this!" Rikku replied calmly as Yuna's eyes started to brim with tears.

"Well, at least you still _have_ your boyfriend!" Yuna shouted as her face started to transform from the light crimson color to a dark maroon as her anger shot through the roof of the gymnasium. "Does he even _know_ what happened? Does he even _know_ that you're a whore and that's why Tidus and I broke up?"

"I am _not _a whore!" Rikku said as she stomped her foot. She let out a little laugh when she realized how worked up Yuna was over this, so she decided to calm down play it cool. She moved her hair out of her face and gave Yuna a frigid smile as she continued to speak. "I was just playing with Tidus, that's all. It's not _my_ fault that he can't handle a little seduction."

"Ha! Seduction?" Yuna said as she let out a forced laugh.

"That's all it was, Yuna. Apparently things haven't changed over the years; I worked him up a little and he couldn't keep his hands off me." Yuna's fury continued to grow as Rikku soaked it all up. The more of a scene Yuna was ready to cause, the happier it was going to make Rikku. Rikku pretended that Yuna's problems weren't her concern, and that made Yuna simply explode at her.

"You planned it, Rikku! You called me and asked me what I was doing that night and then when you found out that I wanted to visit Tidus, you went over there to make the moves on him! Then I walked in to see it in mid-action!" Yuna was shocked how the tears hadn't started to fall yet. As livid and devastated as she was, she still didn't want Rikku or the other cheerleaders to see her cry.

"However, you are aware that he was in the action too, right?" Rikku pointed out as she looked at her perfect nails. "So that means that it's not all my fault."

"Have you realized that I haven't talked to him since that day? He's not off the hook either, and I'm assuming he will never be. Neither will you." Yuna and Rikku both looked over at the other cheerleaders, who all had dropped jaws.

"This isn't a show, you guys!" Rikku snapped and they all looked away, but they still had intentions of listening. Rikku went to face Yuna again, but Yuna already left the gym and was on her way to her car. "Well, there's a loss," she said sarcastically under her breath as she turned back to her squad to finish practice.

* * *

"Hey, I really like this one on you, Ti!" Rikku exclaimed as she straightened the tuxedo jacket that he was wearing. Tidus was skeptical about going tux shopping without a girls' opinion, so he decided to ask Rikku to go with him. Although he was still pissed at her for screwing up the relationship that he had with Yuna, he knew that he was to blame just as much as she was. _I did let my hormones take control of my actions…_He thought to himself before he approached her at school earlier that day.

He also felt guilty that they weren't talking due to the fact that they never spent more than a day away from each other since they first met in grade school. Approaching her and talking to her was the main way that he could let her know that everything was okay between them. _But things aren't okay…_He kept saying to himself over and over. He tried to stay happy and keep a smile on his face, but he couldn't help but continue to contemplate, which was keeping the smile off his face.

Rikku, on the other hand, was purely gleaming with delight. She knew she had won Tidus' affection over Yuna and that was her goal to begin with. Her cheeks were a rosy pink out of cheerfulness and a grin was permanently pasted on her face.

"I don't know," he said as he uncomfortably shifted his shoulders under the thick material. "I admit, I am probably the biggest prep in Zanarkand, I can't deny it. I would wear a button down shirt and khakis every day if I could get away with it. However, I'm not a big fan of tuxes."

"Why not?"

"First of all because they're binding; I feel like I can't move. Secondly, they're extremely hot and itchy and I'm going to sweat my ass off in a hall of 3000 students from A-East for homecoming." Rikku smiled as she walked over to grab the cummerbund that was on the table in the dressing room. "Now, what the hell is that thing?" He asked her as she placed it around his waist.

"Wow, you really don't formally dress up, do you?" She asked as she flipped her blonde hair out of her face. "Anyway, you look great. You're gonna knock 'em dead when you're announced Homecoming King."

"Yeah, I guess so." He said as he made a face at his reflection. _Homecoming King…Rikku better not be the queen. But then again, if Yuna is announced queen, we'll have to share the first dance together…_"So, did you tell Gippal yet? Or maybe I should ask, are you planning on telling him anything?"

"About what?" Tidus shot her a glare and she softly giggled. "Well, he'll find out eventually, but I'm really not worried about it. It's not the first time that I've cheated on him, as we both know. He knows I'm in love with him anyway, so there's no reason to be concerned."

"You can only step on the back of a guys' heel so many times before he falls on his ass, Rikku." Tidus sighed as he grabbed the bowtie and started to fasten it on. "I can't believe you."

"I'm just that amazing," she bragged with an exaggerated smile as she ripped the bowtie out of his hands and grabbed the tie that was also on the table. "You wear a bowtie and I will disown you as a friend. Wear this. Anyway, he's stuck with me through homecoming anyway. We already have a hotel room reserved and stuff, so what's the likeliness of him dropping me before a night of awesome sex? Let me tell you, he won't. Make up sex is the best anyway."

"So I've heard," Tidus mumbled as he fussed with the tie that Rikku handed him. She watched in amusement as he tried to tie it, but failed miserably.

"How have you managed to live 18 years without knowing how to tie a tie? Honestly. Here, let me do it." She said in disbelief as she smacked Tidus' hands out of the way and started to tie his tie properly. "Anyway, what about you? Are you going to get another date for Homecoming or what?"

"I'm not sure yet," he replied as he dropped his hands by his side and let Rikku put the tie on him. "I, um, was thinking about apologizing to Yuna, grovel, and ask her to still go with me—"

"Ha! You're nuts!" She retorted as she burst out into laughter. "Seriously, you've got to be kidding me! If you ask her to go with you, I think she would try to murder you."

"Yeah, pretty insane, huh?" He let out a nervous chuckle as he fingered the stripe on the side of his tuxedo pants. It was his original plan to apologize to Yuna and tell her that it would still be an honor to go to Homecoming with her but he really didn't think about what she would say. _It is the tradition for the Homecoming King and Queen to go together…_He would've said to her if he gave her the proposal. He couldn't let Rikku see how much it tore him to pieces to not have Yuna around him. _I just want to kiss her lips, run my fingers against her skin, hold her tightly in my arms…_

"Well, it is you that we're talking about, so I'm sure you can ask anyone and still get a good lay out of it at the end of the night," she said as Tidus shook his head to erase his thoughts of Yuna from his mind. "I mean, you already reserved the hotel room in one of the best hotel suites in Spira, so you might as well get some use out of it."

"I guess," he spoke quietly as he started to take off the formal wear. He took off the white shirt and looked at his necklace that was hanging around his neck. "Heh, I'm assuming I won't be wearing this to the dance."

"You could," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It's not that big of a deal. If you don't want anyone to see it, you could just keep your shirt buttoned over it."

He sighed as he put on his tight black teeshirt that he was wearing all day and ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you ever think she'll talk to me again?" He asked, his mind turning back to the 'Yuna Gear' again.

"Do you ever think of anything else?"

"No. Not in the last few days anyway," he said as Rikku exhaled and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Come on, Rikku, knock it off."

"I'm just saying that I don't feel guilty over what happened, so neither should you."

"Well, I do!" He hit the table in the dressing room with his fists in frustration and faced the wall. He could see her through the mirror that he was looking in and she had a smile on her face. "Look, Rikku, I'm sorry, but I really regret it. It was simply a fluke. It never should've happened and I'm so very sorry that it did."

"Wait, are you talking about us having sex a while back or how you gave into me the other day?" She asked, acting as if it were nothing.

He looked over his shoulder and glared at her. "Both. I'm sorry for both situations."

"Why are you apologizing to me? I don't care if you regret it or not. It's not like I actually like you or anything." Tidus whipped around with blazing eyes that shot daggers at her. He couldn't speak, he was too angry and frustrated at her to say anything. Besides, he knew that if he did open his mouth, he would say something that he wouldn't want to say. "You can give me that look all you want, it won't faze me in the least bit. I was just trying to get a rise out of you and I sure as hell got one."

"Did you have to 'try to get a rise out of me' while I was dating Yuna?" He shot at her as he faced the wall again. He could hear her softly giggle and that only pissed him off more.

"You're so hilarious," she said as she walked over to him and ruffled his hair, causing him to back away from her.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"You're making me utterly ill right now, just so you know." She crossed her arms and kept the cruel smile on her face as she laughed at his agony. "You have this 'woe is me' attitude mixed with 'pity me because my heart is bursting at the seams with distress.' Well, guess what, precious? Life is pain, you better get used to it."

"We're leaving. Now." He said as he quickly stripped out of his tuxedo pants and slipped on his jeans. Rikku leaned against the wall as she watched him tie his tennis shoes and put on his coat. "I'll come back by myself or with one of the guys to rent the tux because I can't stand being with you for another minute."

"You're such a baby," she said as she opened the door of the dressing room and started to leave.

"No, I'm just about ready to bash your head through the wall because I am that irritated with you," he replied as he threw open the door of the store to walk to his car.

"You and Yuna have both threatened my appearance today," she said with a scoff. "Maybe you two _were_ meant to be together."

"Well, since you managed to get in between us and fuck things up, I guess we'll never know," he snapped and shoved his hands in his pockets. The chilly autumn air proved that winter was coming soon and Tidus wasn't ready for it yet. He hated winter because winter involved snow. Although he did love the sight of winter, driving in it and the end of blitz season put a big check in the 'I hate winter' column of his life. He glanced back at Rikku to see that she still didn't feel remorse, so he shook his head and faced forward again. "Let's just drop this."

"Oh darn, and I wanted to hear you bitch and moan about it some more," she stated, her voice icy and heavily saturated with sarcasm. There was a bounce in her step that annoyed Tidus and he wasn't sure how he overcame the urge to just get in his car and leave her in downtown Zanarkand by herself. _Hell, I'm sure she could fend for herself by setting up a post on the corner of Pilgrimage and 14th…_He thought as he arrived at his car. Just as he was about to unlock his car, he noticed a small piece of paper under his windshield wiper. He paused his action and furrowed his forehead.

"The hell?" He snatched the paper and got a closer look at it. When he realized what it was, he looked at the parking meter to see that it said, 'time expired' on it. "Son of a bitch! It's a parking ticket!" Rikku couldn't help but laugh at him some more as he unlocked his car and heatedly sat down.

"Wow, senior year of high school sure is great, isn't it?" She said through fits of giggles as she sat down next to him and fastened her seatbelt.

Tidus only pursed his lips together as he put the key in the ignition and started up his car. _I want high school to be over. I'm sick of the heartache, sick of the stress, sick of being around people who I can't stand. When I get to college, I'll be able to start over; a new group of friends, a new blitz team where people actually care about blitz and not just about the popularity status, new classes, a new GPA…I'll leave everything behind. I can't wait to graduate… _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the cat fight between Yuna and Rikku...hee hee. Too bad they didn't start exchanging blows, but oh well. Okay, I have full intentions of updating soon...maybe this weekend :crosses fingers: Bye!**


	36. Trying Not To Look Back

**My Christmas gift to you all...TWO updates in one day! One in this story and once in This Is My Story! Only one more chapter left in this story, and two and an epilogue in the other one. Okay, about this chapter though, it's pretty lengthy so stick with me...but I didn't want to chop it up. There is the time span of like a week and a half from the last chapter to this chapter, because now it's the night of Homecoming. ) Paine and Yuna have a rather entertaining conversation near the end of this chapter, and that was a lot of fun to write. Okay, I hope you enjoy this chapter...(and return the xmas gift by leaving me reviews! ) Thank you all for reviewing on my other chapters so far, it means so much to me!**

* * *

**36. Trying Not To Look Back**

Yuna stood in front of her full length mirror in her Homecoming dress, twisting and turning to see the back of it. As much as she wanted her dress to be pink and fluffy with lots of tulle, her mother said that pink and other pastels were considered 'spring' dresses and she needed to pick out a 'fall' colored dress, meaning dark colors. After countless hours of shopping at the Zanarkand mall, she finally found the perfect dress. It was black, strapless, ornamented with black sparkles, formfitting, and even had a train to it.

Her hair was pulled back into a French twist (Yuna was still dumbfounded how the beautician was able to work her short hair into that specific style), adorned with jewels, and had so much hairspray on it that she was pretty sure a chocobo herd could trample through it and it would stay in place. Her make up and nails was also professionally done. She never had worn so much makeup in her life, but it's wasn't overkill at all. _I look…beautiful…_She thought to herself.

She walked over to her vanity table to put on her jewelry. She had planned to wear the necklace that Tidus bought her—she even had bought earrings that matched perfectly—but since they broke up, she had to invest in some new jewelry. As a matter of fact, her necklace was still on the floor where she ripped it off and threw it against the wall after she left his house the previous week. She broke the chain in the process and she wasn't sure if she was going to get it fixed. She sighed as she looked at it and observed at how pitiful it looked lying on the carpet like that. It was a shame due to the fact that it was the most gorgeous present she had ever received from anyone, but the memories attached to it were just too much of a burden for her. She couldn't find it in her heart to wear it.

As she clasped on her earrings and necklace, she tried to stay chipper, but every smile that appeared on her face was a lie. _I don't want to go to homecoming alone…_She thought. She was still too heartbroken to find another date, although several guys from the school asked her. Even Botta from the blitz team asked her, but she turned him down. Going to the dance with any guy—yet alone a blitz player—besides Tidus wasn't even a thought in her consciousness.

_Not like I would even want to go to the dance with Tidus…_She reminded herself as she grabbed her high heels and strapped them on. She wasn't going to the dance completely alone; she was going with a couple of the girls from the cheerleading squad who didn't have dates. Although Rikku and Yuna had a fall out, the majority of the cheerleaders (with an exception of Naida, of course) were still friendly and close to Yuna. Calli even urged Yuna to cheer at the Homecoming blitz game because she still couldn't, but Yuna simply told her 'no.' _Cheer on my ex boyfriend while the girl he cheated on me with is bossing me around? Oh, Calli thinks she's so funny! _

She stood up as carefully as she could, but since the stiletto heels were about four inches tall she almost lost her balance. She cursed at herself for buying shoes with such a small base on the bottom of the heel, but they were just so adorable that she couldn't resist them. After finding her center of gravity, she put on her Homecoming Court sash, then walked over to her mirror again to look at the final product of herself.

_Yep, all I'm missing is a date…_She thought again as half smiled. _I guess I better make the most of it…_

She walked down the stairs, gripping onto the railing with all of her might so she wouldn't fall and break any bones, and carefully walked into the kitchen. She saw her parents reading The Spirian Times and just had to let out a smile. _I want to find a guy where we can just read the newspaper like that! _She cleared her throat to get her parents attention and they both gasped when they saw her.

"Princess, you look amazing!" Braska exclaimed as he and Yuna's mother both stood up to give Yuna a hug. "Ari, I believe that our little girl is all grown up!"

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Yuna's mother said as she gently kissed Yuna on the side of her head. "Your father and I have something for you."

"You do?" Yuna asked as her father walked over to the counter to grab a corsage. "Aww, you guys are too sweet."

"You can't go to homecoming without a corsage!" Braska took Yuna's hand and placed it around her wrist. "There you go. So, what are your plans for after homecoming?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet," Yuna admitted as she looked the corsage. It contained three roses surrounded in baby's breath. It was absolutely gorgeous and must have cost her parents a pretty gil. "I'll call you guys and let you know when I figure it out."

"Are you coming home tonight?" Yuna's mother asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"That all depends on how much fun I'm having," Yuna replied with a shrug as her mother kept her eyebrow up. "Don't worry. I won't do drugs or drink."

"That's my girl," Braska said as he gently squeezed Yuna. "Now, where are you meeting your friends?"

"We're all meeting at Calli's house in like twenty minutes," Yuna said as she reached for her purse and bag that she prepacked earlier in the day. Her purse contained hairspray, several bobby pins (_Yeah, like my hair is gonna fall out of this!), _her lipstick and lip gloss, camera, cell phone, and a small bottle of the perfume that she used. Her bag contained toiletries and extra clothing in case she spent the night somewhere. Although she wasn't expecting to have fun at homecoming, she decided she better be prepared in case the girls did want to go somewhere.

"Well, you better get a move on, then," Braska stated when he looked at the clock. "Now, you have fun. I don't think I need to tell you to be a good girl and drive safely, but I will anyway because it's in the Father Handbook."

"Okay," Yuna said with a giggle as she hugged both of her parents and grabbed her coat. She had difficulty putting on her coat while wearing the corsage, so she had to take it off, then put it back on when she had the coat on. She grabbed her keys and headed over to Calli's to meet up with the other girls and take pictures.

_Oh man, I can't see anything but spots and my face hurts from smiling in so many pictures! _Yuna thought as they left Calli's house in a white stretch limousine. It was a good thing for Yuna to be around her friends for they shared many laughs while taking pictures. They especially had to laugh at Calli because she still was using crutches to get around and since she now had a cast on her foot, she could only wear one heel. It had been a while since she had laughed like that, and she needed it. Yuna's excitement actually started to build when she saw Auron's, the hall that Homecoming was taking place at.

Limos were parked out front and she watched as people emerged in their formal wear and started to walk inside. Her heart sank slightly as she saw couples hand in hand, arm in arm, and lovingly gazing into each other's eyes. Calli gently nudged her and she faked a smile. Although she now was happy that she actually chose to go to Homecoming, she wished that she were with a guy. _I wish I were here with Tidus…_

Their limo parked right by the doorway so the girls could get out and not have to walk a far distance. They broke out into giggles as they tried to climb out and not fall due to the heels and bulky dresses that they were all wearing. It took three of them to help Calli get out of the limousine and onto her feet carefully, without breaking her good foot in the process.

They all started to walk into the hall and stopped in awe when they saw the decorations. The tables had flower centerpieces with white satin cloth secured around each chair with a big pastel colored bow, there was a picture station to the left where professional photographers were taking 'memory' photos, random bouquets of flowers were placed everywhere, and a small stage was set up by the DJ booth by the dance floor; just to name a few of the exquisite sights that they saw. They found their table and placed their things down before going to mingle with other students who were arriving.

Yuna knew that going with cheerleaders meant hanging out with the blitz guys, but she was okay with that. _At least Tidus isn't here yet…_She thought as she gave Keepa a huge hug.

"Damn, Yuna, you look amazing!" He said as he lifted her off the ground.

"Thanks." She slightly blushed with the compliment. "You clean up well yourself, mister!"

"I think he should dress like that more often, don't you think?" Miyu, Keepa's girlfriend, said as she pinched his cheek. Keepa made a face at Yuna that emphatically told her 'not a chance in hell.' Yuna giggled at the two of them then froze in her tracks as she saw someone with a very familiar (_familiar and arrogant…)_ stride walk into the hall.

Tidus was walking in with Nooj, Leblanc, Gippal, and of course, Rikku. Although Tidus and Rikku didn't come together as dates, it still made Yuna's heart fall to see him by her. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his black tuxedo, his spiked hair gently bouncing as he descended the stairs. He talked to people on his way over to the crowd of cheerleaders and blitz players, Yuna still staring.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he spotted Yuna in the crowd. He looked away when he noticed that their eyes locked and swallowed as her beauty overcame him. _Thank Yevon I'm not here with any other girl…_he thought as he tried to act nonchalant as he walked over to everyone. _I would be a horrible, horrible date…_

Tidus walked right over to Botta, ignoring Yuna, and her heart once again fell. _Well, we did break up, so I guess it's natural that it's awkward…_She thought as she tried to look away from him. She tapped her fingers together as a chill ran up her spine, making her arms break out into goosebumps. She ran her hands up her arms in attempt to warm herself up and felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to see Tidus standing there, a grin on his face as he innocently waved. She smiled and returned the wave with one of her own. She wanted to fall into his arms and never let go, but she knew that it wasn't good for her well being.

"Hi," he said, his voice hoarse out of nervousness. He cleared his throat as Yuna attempted a small smile.

"Hi," she replied back. _And the awkward silence begins now…_She thought as they just stood there uncomfortably in each other's presence. "So…"

"So…" _Great, this conversation is going NOWHERE…_Tidus thought as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah."

"Okay." Yuna nervously moved an invisible strand of hair to behind her ear as she looked down at their feet. She pointed to the direction of Paine and Baralai, who were not by Rikku and were about twenty feet away (_A safe spot!_), and said, "I'm gonna…go…talk to…"

"Sure," he nodded as she started to walk in that direction. "Hey, Yuna." She looked over her shoulder when he spoke her name.

"Yes?"

"G-Good luck tonight, ya know, w-with Homecoming Queen and-and stuff," he stammered as she smiled at him.

"You too." With that, she walked over to Baralai and Paine.

"Would you look at that!" Datto said as he nudged Tidus with his elbow, proving that he was eavesdropping. "I see what's going on!"

"Explain it to me, Datto, cuz I'm drawing a blank," Tidus said with a sigh as he put his hands in the pockets of his tuxedo jacket.

"The silence, the way you were looking at each other, the longing feeling in the air," he batted his eyes and placed his hand over his heart, letting his theatrical side come out. He broke out of his pose and grew serious as he added, "not to mention your idiotic stuttering."

"Still confused over here," Tidus said, pointing to himself as Linna sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You've got a lot to learn about women, little man."

"Thanks, Linna." Tidus gave a half smile, still confused about what they were saying. "Well, she talked to me and didn't try to maim me, so that's at least a start."

"Yeah, praise Yevon that your balls are still in tact, ya?" Jassu said, causing laughter from everyone.

"I happen to like those where they are," Tidus admitted with a smile. He looked over at Yuna, who was again looking at him, and quickly looked away. "I can't live like this forever though."

"With your balls?" Letty piped up as Tidus sent him a friendly, yet annoyed, glare.

"No, the whole bullshit situation with Yuna," he explained as they all rolled their eyes. "What?"

"Great, the pussy side of Tidus is once again coming out!" Botta teased as he hit Tidus on the back. "Come on, just tell the girl that you want her again, ya?"

"Easier said than done!" He cried as he shook his hair out of his face. "She wants me dead."

"Like I said, 'you have a lot to learn about women,'" Linna restated. "The girl wants you back. You just have to know _how_ to get her back."

"In other words, don't try to fuck your best friend when your girlfriend is around, ya?" Keepa joked as Tidus scoffed.

"Not funny, Keepa." He warned, losing every sign of joking around and became serious. "Come on, you all know how I really feel about her."

"Then tell her!" Letty, Jassu, Keepa, and Linna shouted at the same time. Tidus blinked a few times in surprise from the intensity of their response and chuckled.

"Brudda, if you don't tell her, it's going to eat you up and you're gonna mope again!" Jassu said as everyone nodded. "None of us like a mopey Tidus, ya?"

"You will regret every minute of this night if you don't say anything to her." Linna shrugged with her statement, causing Tidus to sigh. _Leave it up to a girl to say something logical…_ Tidus thought as he evaluated everything that she said to him. He watched as Datto wrapped his arms around her. _Just as if they're showing me what a real relationship is actually like…_

"Okay, fine. You guys are convincing, so I'll do my best, all right? As for now, I'm going to enjoy dinner in the company of you crazy fuckers." He sighed and saw them all smile at his decision.

"Crazy fuckers, ya?" Keepa repeated as he thought about Tidus' statement. "I guess I'll accept that." They all laughed at him and walked to their seats.

"Hey, Yuna!" Baralai exclaimed as he noticed the beautiful brunette walking over to them. "You look fantastic!"

"So do you." She hugged Baralai and considered hugging Paine, but with the way her arms were crossed against her chest, she decided against it. It was strange to Yuna to see Paine dressed up. She was wearing a black (_Then again I wouldn't expect her to wear any other color…_Yuna giggled at herself) gown with a slit that went up to her mid-thigh. Her silver colored hair was pulled away from her face in a beautiful up-do, with stray tendrils of hair curled around her face. She was even wearing make up. Yuna could also tell that Paine hated every minute of it. "So, how are you guys?"

"We're good," Baralai answered for himself and Paine as Paine sat down at the table and started to take off her heels.

"Whoever invented these bastards deserves to be lynched," she said as she rubbed her feet.

"Are you here with a date?" Baralai asked as he looked around Yuna. She shyly shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, I figured that you would've been here with—" Before he was able to finish his sentence, Paine smacked him on the back with much force. "Ow."

"Tidus and I broke up, Baralai," Yuna reminded him. "We're, um, not actually getting along too well at the moment."

"Oh, well, I-I knew you broke up, but I figured that since, you know…"

"What Mr. Suave and Smooth is trying to say," Paine interrupted as she stood up next to Baralai, "is that you look great. Isn't that right, Lai?"

"Of course." His cheeks flushed slightly as Paine smiled and rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, I have some homecoming stuff I need to tend to, so I'll be back. Bye, ladies!"

"Bye," Yuna said as he kissed Paine good bye. She looked down at her hands and swallowed.

"What?" Paine asked as she motioned Yuna to sit next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she said as she drummed her fingers against the white tablecloth. "Okay, I need to ask you a question."

"Go for it," Paine replied as she crossed her legs and got comfortable.

"What would you do if you found Baralai making out with another girl?" Yuna asked as she studied Paine for an answer. No amusement was shown on the young woman's face as she answered.

"I'd rip off his dick and make him eat it." Yuna blinked at her bluntness and nervously laughed. "No, I'm serious. Baralai knows I wouldn't put up with that shit. I don't think I would have anything to worry about though."

"O-Oh…" Yuna said as Paine kept her face expressionless.

"Of course," Paine added as the corners of her lips turned up. "Baralai isn't Tidus. I know this is what you're getting to. However, this can go any way you want it to. If you want him, go after him and shove it in Rikku's face."

"All's fair in love and war," Yuna replied quietly.

Paine nodded in agreement, then after a second thought about it. "Not to mention that the bitch kinda deserves it."

Yuna let out a chuckle as she shook her head. "I guess it's what I was asking for when I started to date someone like him in the first place. Kind of a karma thing or something."

"Okay, listen to me," Paine began as she put her hands on her own knees and leaned closer to Yuna. "I believe I told you that Rikku was a very jealous person, did I not?"

"Yeah, you did."

"That's all that happened. Rikku was jealous that she wasn't the main girl in Tidus' life anymore, so she used her sex appeal to turn on his. Tidus and Rikku both thrive on sex. It's what they do," Paine shrugged as she spoke. Yuna appreciated the fact that Paine was being so frank with her, but she was almost being _too_ honest.

"But she has her own boyfriend, why did she have to go after mine?" Yuna asked as she dug the toe of her shoe into the threads of the carpeting.

"That's the thing, she wasn't technically going after your boyfriend in a 'I want to date you' way, it was more of a 'you're _my_ best friend so don't love anyone more than me' way."

"It doesn't make any sense." Yuna scrunched her nose as she tried to understand the logic.

"It doesn't have to make sense," Paine said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Then again, it's Rikku we're talking about. I don't even think she knows how to make sense."

"Yeah, she's not exactly the smartest chocobo in the herd, is she?" Yuna added with a slight giggle.

"No, she's the stupid one that runs into the parked cars." Yuna burst into giggles at Paine's comment, remembering how a chocobo did that to her father's car several years ago. They were walking back to their car after a huge convention that her father gave a speech at in Luca, and they watched a chocobo ram itself right into the side of the car, letting out a loud "KWEH!" with the impact. She could've sworn all the blood in her father's body rushed to his head as he started to swear over the major indentation in their car. Yuna giggled again at the memory of how the chocobo started to walk away with wobbly legs, and she was pretty sure the chocobo saw flying moogles over his head from the impact. "The trick is to not let her get to you."

"Can I ignore her and maybe she'll go away?" Yuna asked as she quieted her giggles.

"Unfortunately, we're not that lucky," Paine said as she let a smile escape her lips. "In all seriousness, though, he does care for you. It's obvious."

"I know he does," Yuna replied quietly as she averted her gaze back to her toe and the carpeting.

"Boys just make stupid decisions sometimes. As for Rikku, she loves Tidus, but her heart belongs to Gippal. That's the best way that I can describe it." Paine shifted her legs as she let Yuna think for a minute. "I really don't understand it, but to each his own."

"Yeah, I guess." She looked down at her corsage for a second then stood up. "I, um, think they're going to serve dinner soon. I'm gonna go head over to my seat."

"Okay," Paine said as Yuna smoothed her dress to free it of any potential wrinkles that might have been caused by sitting. "Yuna, don't worry about it."

"I'm not."

"Yeah, sure." Paine rolled her eyes, not believing Yuna. "Just remember, the hardest person to know is yourself."

"Maybe I do think about it a little," she admitted as Paine gave her a friendly glare. "Okay okay, enough with the third degree; I think about it all the time."

"Everything happens for a reason. It's just the waiting part that's a bitch."

"Well, patience is a virtue I wasn't blessed with," Yuna admitted as she smiled. "I know you're right though. Thanks for the pep talk, Paine."

"Sure." Paine said as Yuna started to walk to her seat.

_Why is it that Paine can keep a level head about everything, whereas I have a head where things roll off of! _Yuna asked herself as she reflected on the conversation she had with Paine. _She doesn't deal with anyone's problems, so why can't I be like that? Why do I constantly deal with drama, day in and day out? I'm sick of it!_

"Um, Yuna?" Yuna whipped around at the sound of a voice and she saw one of her classmates standing there. He was looking down at his feet and had a shy smile on his face.

"Hi?" She couldn't help the fact that her reply sounded like a question as she studied the boy. _I don't think I know his name…but I think he's in one of my classes…_

"I was wondering if you'd dance with me sometime tonight." He pointed over to part of the dance floor. "I'll be waiting there…all night."

"Uh, sure." The boy looked up at her and flashed her a pleased smile, which Yuna returned. _Hey, he's pretty cute…_She thought as she looked into his dark, chocolate colored eyes.

"Oh, that's great!" He said Yuna giggled. "I'll, uh, see ya then!"

"Okay," Yuna said as he waved good bye. She waved back and continued to walk to her seat. _See, Yuna! You can attract many cute guys! You don't need Tidus to swoon over! He already has his fan club…_She looked over at where Tidus was standing; around the blitz guys and a large group of giggling girls. He was in his glory as he flirted with each of them, gently touching them on the arm or brushing their cheek with his fingers. Yuna couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes. _I was only an ego booster for him anyway. I don't need him! _

As if on cue, Tidus looked over at Yuna and softly smiled at her. It wasn't the usual cocky and flirtatious grin that he always gave everyone else. It was a different kind of smile; sweet, warm, and made Yuna go weak at the knees. It was a smile that Tidus only let Yuna see, and he planned to keep it that way. His attention completely adverted from the girls that were around him to Yuna, allowing himself to get lost in her eyes, even though they were quite a distance apart.

_Then again…maybe I do… _

* * *

**I really hope you liked the chocobo story...because I laugh every time I read it. KWEH! Lol! Yeah, I'm pathetic, I giggle at myself. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter...the final chapter will be up in a few days! I also hope you like that one...Anyway...Happy Holidays to all of you! ) I hope you get many many presents! (Oh, by the way, I bought FFIX the other day-i knew my rents didn't buy it for me, so i got permission from them lol-and it is AWESOME! Zidane is so adorable...I love the thief/treasure hunter type guys! Just like my Locke...Swoon...I love Locke!) **


	37. Dream Come True

**Wow, so this is sad. This is the FINAL chapter of Zanarkand A-East. I know I was really excited to just finish this story, but now that I'm posting the final chapter, I'm kind of upset. I really did enjoy writing this story...and now...it's over. I kinda changed this final chapter a little bit...(BatousaiX, I hope you like this!) but I am happy with the way it ended up. I'm sure most of you will like this ending better than the original one that I had planned...it would've been too much like the "perfect ending" of X-2...lol. You would've been like, "That's it? THAT'S IT!" This one gives me more satisfaction as well; it feels like an ending. The other one would've left ya hanging. Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing on this fic. I believe that this story has made me a better writer...and I had a lot of fun writing it. **

* * *

**37. Dream Come True**

"Welcome to the Homecoming dance of this year!" Tatts, the head of the Homecoming committee, exclaimed as he spoke into the microphone. Everyone let out a laugh when he attempted his best 'announcer style' voice as he talked. "I hope you're all having fun and enjoying yourselves out there. However, before we start dancing and whatnot, I believe that there are a few matters that need our attention. First of all, I think we need to give our very own Zanarkand A-East Abes a huge round of applause for their amazing 6-3 win this week!" The spotlight moved to where all the blitz guys were standing and they all waved and struck poses as the crowd loudly cheered. "Great job, you guys. You're awesome. Now without further ado, I'm going to turn the mic over to Baralai, our senior class president, so he can announce this year's Homecoming King and Queen!"

The crowd calmed their talking down a few notches into excited whispering as Baralai walked up to the microphone with a red envelope in his hand.

"Come on, Yuna!" Calli urged as Yuna remained sitting. "Let's go closer to the stage!"

"Nah, I can see fine from here," she said as she motioned to Calli to follow the others. "You go on ahead." Reluctantly, Calli hobbled away from Yuna on her crutches as she followed the other girls that they came with. _I don't want to be close enough to glare at Tidus when he's crowned king…I better keep my distance…_

"Hey, everyone, how ya doing!" Everyone shouted out answers as Baralai flashed everyone a smile. "I hope you all are enjoying yourself, and all that good stuff. This is the moment that you've all been waiting for, I know! So I guess I better stop killing time by my inane babbling and reiterating what Tatts said and get on with the crowning part. So, our Homecoming King for this year is…" He started to slowly open up the envelope and everyone waited in annoyance because they knew who it was going to be. Baralai pulled out the white sheet of paper and smiled when he saw the name on it. "Well, here's a shock. Tidus, come up here!"

Everyone applauded and cheered as Tidus walked up to the stage. He flashed everyone his trademark cocky grin as a blonde girl on the homecoming committee giddily placed the crown on his head. _Heh, did I have sex with her too? _Tidus thought as he looked over the girl. He knew she looked familiar, but decided it was irrelevant to know from where.

Baralai grabbed a second envelope from Tatts and walked back up to the microphone, gently patting Tidus on the back on the way. Tidus smiled as the anticipated hush washed through the crowd again as they waited for Baralai to speak.

"And now, our Homecoming Queen is…" To make the situation even more dramatic, a sound of a drum roll played from the speakers that were lined along the walls of the building. Baralai slowly opened the envelope, he even pretended like it was hard to open, receiving a few laughs from the crowd. Rikku, who was surrounded by the rest of the cheerleaders who were 'anti-Yuna' (or as Yuna liked to call them, "The Rikettes"), quickly reapplied some more makeup and fixed her hair as she waited for Baralai to call her name out.

_This is ridiculous… _Yuna thought from her seat. Her arms were across her chest and her legs were crossed. Unlike her usual perfect posture, she slumped in her chair and a frown adorned her face. She impatiently tapped her manicured nails against her arm as she watched everyone wait to see who the most popular girl in school was.

She looked at her sash that had the words "Homecoming Court," embroidered on it and scoffed at herself. _Three weeks ago, this would've been the most amazing event ever. Now, I know that it was fruitless to even try to run because Rikku is the most popular girl in this school; she's head of the cheerleading squad, she's the most beautiful girl in school…every girl wants to be her, and every guy wants to do her. _

Yuna looked down at her nails as she reevaluated everything that she just thought. _She wins. First she gets my boyfriend and then she gets the crown. Must be nice to live a charmed life like that…_

She was so occupied with her anger that she didn't even hear Baralai announce the winner. She snapped out of her contemplation state when she heard the crowd burst into cheers and applause. _I can just hear Rikku shrieking in delight now…_Yuna thought as she listened closer to the crowd. _Wait a minute._ _No…I can't…_

"Yuna!" Baralai said over the microphone when he spotted her. She whipped her head up and when he locked eyes with her, he waved her up to the stage. "Get your royal butt up here!"

_How in Yevon's name…_She numbly stood up and nervously smiled. She made her way up to the stage as everyone made a path for her. _Homecoming Queen? Me? _

She giggled as Baralai put out his hand to help her up the stairs. She blushed at the intensity of the applause that was in her honor and couldn't help but keep the silly grin that was on her face. She looked out into the crowd and saw Rikku storming out of the room with her Rikettes not far behind. Yuna wasn't sure how to react, so she decided that it wasn't worth her energy to feel remorse.

Baralai moved out of the way and Tidus walked up to Yuna with the delicate tiara in his hands. She froze and turned pale as he let his lips curl into a swoon worthy smile; she didn't know what to do. She nervously swallowed as he gently placed the sparkling crown on her head, letting his fingers lightly brush her cheek as he brought his hand down.

_I don't know if I want to smack him or grab his face and kiss him…_She thought as they looked into each other's eyes. She knew that doing either would cause a scene in front of the entire school, and that was something she didn't want. It was bad enough that everyone in the school knew that they dated and broke up and she didn't want to make the situation worse. _Just looking into those eyes again…_He gently smiled at her as they both listened to the applause. Yuna looked away from him and Baralai walked up to the microphone again.

"Now, the King and Queen will share the first dance together." Baralai nodded at the DJ and a familiar song played over the speaker system.

_Oh no…_Yuna thought when she realized instantly what the song was. It was Eyes On Me. _Any song but this one…_

"Hey, whaddaya know," Tidus said with a smile as he placed his hands around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. "It's our song. "

"No, it _was_ our song," Yuna mumbled quietly as she stood a decent distance apart from Tidus as they danced. _This is a lot different than the last time that we danced to this song…_She thought as she remembered the first night they made love.

_**Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard…  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?**_

She felt him move his fingers more toward the middle of her back to bring her closer, but the icy glare she shot in his eyes stopped him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and her look softened. "That tiara suits you."

"Um, thanks," Yuna said shyly as her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. She nervously chewed on her lip as she looked around. Everyone else started to embrace their dates and sway to the music, no longer making Yuna and Tidus the center of attention, and that made Yuna very happy.

"Yuna, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well, ya did." She could feel the tears start to fill her eyes as she heard his gentle voice speak to her. _I want him to hold me again, but I can't give in…_

"I've been so miserable without you," he continued as he once again started to bring her closer to him. This time she moved a few inches closer, but they were still about four inches away from each other. Yuna's lip started to quiver as she tried her best to hold back the tears that were ready to fall. She didn't want to ruin her makeup or make a fool out of herself in front of the entire school by crying. Although everyone was now dancing, she and Tidus were still very noticeable with the spotlight on them and by standing on the stage. She didn't want to take any chances. Instead, she looked away from him and listened to the song.

_**My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no…**_

"I really miss you."

"J-Just stop, Tidus," she said as she looked up at him. By the hurtful look in his eyes, she could tell that he was telling the truth, but she couldn't accept it. "If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have cheated on me in the first place. I have decided to accept the fact that I was just a toy to you."

"You weren't a toy, don't even think that." He kept bringing her closer, and now he was close enough to place his cheek against her temple as they swayed to the music. Tidus was able to sing the words of the chorus gently in her ear, so he took full advantage of the opportunity.

_**Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure?  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer…**_

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked as she looked at him. They were only an inch away from each other, and Yuna bit her lip to prevent him from kissing her.

"You look so beautiful tonight," he said, completely ignoring her question. He brought her closer and again placed his head against hers. He gently pressed his lips against her temple as she let out a breathy sigh. "I just wish I was here with you."

"You lost your chance, Tidus," she said as firmly as she could as she still held in her tears, listening to the words of the song carefully as she gathered her thoughts.

_**So let me come to you  
Close as I want to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you…**_

"I wish I could say that we were still together, but you hurt me so deeply that I can't describe it. You were the one who told me you didn't believe in relationships, so don't take it back. It didn't work the first time, so why would it work now?"

"Because I realized that I can't live without you in my life," he said softly, his breath tickling her ears. "And if I'm not mistaken, I also told you that I can't lose you."

"But you were the one who decided to let your best friend strip down and make out with you," Yuna said as he trailed his fingers up and down her back. "If I was that important to you, I think you would've thought of that before you did what you did."

"I can't take back what I did—"

"No, you can't."

"Let me finish," he said as she looked at him in the eyes. "The look on your face as you were crying over what I did broke my heart into so many pieces that I'm finding it impossible to mend it. When you drove off in your car, I wanted to follow you so badly, but instead I picked up the tattered shreds of my dignity and walked back inside. When I was sitting in my room, just sitting there thinking, I realized that…"

"You realized what?" She asked as he trailed off.

"I love you, Yuna." Her eyes widened at his words and a tear streamed down her cheek. He lightly brushed the tear away with a kiss, tasting the bitter saltiness. "I try to stop, but I just can't."

Yuna couldn't say anything; she simply looked at him as he kissed down her cheek and gently caressed her lips with his own. She closed her eyes and surrendered to his kiss, letting her fingers entwine the blonde hair on the back of his head. They were both so lost in the moment that they jumped at the same time as the rest of the student body started to applaud and cheer.

"You go, brudda!" They heard Jassu say over the crowd as they whipped their heads toward the audience. Both Yuna and Tidus flushed considerably as they faced each other again.

"You know," Tidus started as he flashed her his trademark smile. "I did reserve a hotel room for tonight…"

"Don't," she said as he trailed off.

"Don't what?" He asked when Yuna placed a finger over his lips.

"Don't ruin the moment." She saw his face fall but she continued to wear a smile on her face as she added, "but okay." They both let out a chuckle and she placed her head on his shoulder. He rested his head against hers as he heard her sing the rest of the song under her breath.

_**Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is…  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice?  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming…**_

_**The End**_


End file.
